Something more than love
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Those girls are lucky who find a friend in their husbands, and me? I can see my God in my husband. It will be an understatement to say that I love him, because our relation is something more than LOVE, something beyond than this small overused word.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Something more than love ~~~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Green wood senior secondary school, Delhi.**_

 _The School was hosting the felicitation ceremony for the winners of annual inter-school sports championship. The jam-packed auditorium was filled with appreciative number of audience. Students were excitedly holding their seats waiting for the announcement of the names of the winners. Guardians were also excited for their kids._

"Dear audience, no laziness in clapping. Please clap louder and cheer our super talented students." _The host appealed to the audience_ , "and now, moving to our next award that is for the first prize in the lawn tennis tournament, I feel proud announcing the winner's name. This is third time in a row when the trophy is going to the same person." _The host smiled before announcing the name,_ "yes, the trophy goes to our pretty athlete, 10th grade student **Miss Shreya Chauhan.** Please come upon the stage, I would like Mr. Bhargav, our respected Principal to come and honor the winner."

 _The auditorium echoed with the sharp claps and cheers for the girl. But she was not looking happy. She was sitting there with angry expressions._

"Shreya, go" _her friends called her._

"No...I will not receive the prize. Dad is not there. Maine unhe saaf saaf kaha tha ki main trophy sirf unhi ke hath se lungi. Phir bhi wo nahi aaye. Mujhe nahi leni ye trophy." _Shreya said angrily and left her seat._

"Miss Shreya Chauhan, please come upon the stage." _The anchor repeated._

 _Shreya's sport teacher spotted her leaving the auditorium. He ran to her._

"Shreya, what's wrong with you! Why the hell are you not on the stage?" _He shouted._

 _Shreya looked at him with calm eyes_ , "I am sorry sir, I can't receive the prize in absence of my dad. I am extremely sorry sir." _She said and moved out of the auditorium ignoring everyone cheering and clapping for her._

 _She came outside where a car was waiting for her. The driver spotted shreya and excitedly opened the door for her._

"Shreya, bitiya aapki trophy kaha hai." _He asked seeing her empty hands._

 _Shreya threw her bag angrily inside the car_ , "ghar chaliye uncle" _she ordered pushing herself on the backseat._

 _The driver sensed her anger and disappointment. He silently occupied His seat and started driving. He glanced at shreya through the mirror, she was fuming in anger._

"Bitiya, wo sir ji, aa hi rahe the aapke school me, lekin usi waqt koi unse milne aa gaya. Shayad jaroori meeting thi isliye, wo aa nahi paye. Aap gussa mat hona unpe." _The driver said gathering somewhat courage to open his mouth._

"Achha, aisa kaun aa gaya tha, Jo mujhse jyada important hai. Dad ne promise kiya tha mujhse. Pehli baar unhone apna promise toda hai. Main bhi to jara dekhu aisa kaun sa bin bulaya mehmaan aa gaya, Jo mujhse bhi jyada important hai unke liye. Unki beti se jyada." _Shreya roared gritting her teeth._

 _The driver became silent and concentrated on the road. Within 10 minutes they reached at home._

 _As the car stopped, one of the servants rushed to hold shreya's bag. Shreya angrily came out of the car and ran inside._

"Shreya baby, aap itni jaldi aa gayi?" _A maid came in her way._

 _Shreya angrily pushed her aside,_ "just get out of my way. Dad kaha hain."

"Wo study room me hain. Koi Milne aaya hai. Usi se baate kar rahe hain. Unhone kaha koi unhe disturb na kare!" T _he maid spoke in a law voice._

 _Shreya glared at her and stormed in the study room._

"Dad, why did you do this to me? You didn't keep your promise dad. Aap kyun nahi aaye?" _Shreya bellowed with anger._

 _Her father looked at her and then towards his guest who was staring at shreya in amazement._

"Shreya, I am sorry beta, hum baad me baat karenge." _Her father said getting up from his chair._

"Baad me kyun dad, abhi kyun nahi" _shreya yelled and threw the flower vase placed on the table on the floor shattering into pieces._

"Shreya, calm down! Listen to me. Can't you see I am talking to someone? Ye kya tareeka hai." _her father said sternly._

 _Shreya now turned towards the man, a good looking tall and muscular guy, in his mid twenties. He was shockingly looking at shreya._

"You! Who the hell are you?" _Shreya shouted angrily._

"Shreya, behave yourself!" _Her father scolded her for behaving badly with his guest._

 _The man scanned the 16 year old girl from toe to head._ _She was in her school uniform. White shirt and red and blue check skirt resting above her knees. Her ID card was hanging from her neck near her chest. Shoulder length hair and a red hair band, as a part of her dress code. Large beautiful eyes and a linear streak of kohl. But a lot of anger was filled in her eyes. He just wondered why she is shouting so much._

"Dad, I just want to know, kaun hai ye aadmi. Jiski wajeh se aapne apna wada toda. Usse baat Karna itna jaroori tha ki aapne uske liye mere school aane ka plan cancel kar diya." _Shreya burst out in tears now_ , "everyone was sitting there with their parents. But mere liye claps karne wala koi nahi tha. There was no one to pat my back. Kyun dad, kyun, aap ye meeting postpone bhi to kar sakte the na. Aap is aadmi se baad me bhi mil sakte the." _Shreya started shouting again rubbing her tears._

"Shreya... Ye.." _Her father initiated but the man interrupted him._

"Ek minute sir, main khud introduce karwata hu." _He said and turned to shreya,_ "hi shreya. I am **Daya**. I am a cid officer. Actually kal hi mera joining letter mila mujhe. Bas isi khushkhabri ko Chauhan sir se share karne aaya tha. I am so sorry meri wajeh se tumhare dad ko apna plan cancel Karna pada. Par agar mujhe pata hota ki unhone tumhare school jane ka wada kiya hai to main baad me aata. And I heard that you won first prize in Tennis. Congratulations!" _Daya said forwarding his hand._

 _Shreya threw a fiery glare at him_ , "oh I see... to tum ho daya! Huhh...main bhi na kitni stupid hu, mujhe pehle hi samajh Jana chahiye tha ki ye tum hi ho sakte ho, Jo mere dad ke liye mujhse bhi jyada important hai. Bachpan se lekar aaj tak dad ke muh se tumhari tarife sunti aa rahi hu. Daya aisa hai, daya waisa hai. Daya ke jaisa koi nahi. Dad ka favorite. Be like daya, be like daya, be like daya!" _Shreya shouted and banged her fist on the table_. "Aaj tumhari wajeh se dad meri felicitation ceremony attend karne nahi aaye. First prize jeetne ke baad bhi main khali hath ghar aayi hu. I will never forgive you. I hate you." _Shreya shouted again._

 _Daya was shocked knowing how much this crazy young girl hates him._

"Shreya this is not the way to talk to anyone." _Her father shouted at her_ , "tum daya se is terah se baat nahi kar sakti. Wo tumse kam se kam 10 saal bada hai. Apne se bado se kaise baat karte hain, tumhe ye bhi sikhana padega. Tum use tum kehkar nahi bula sakti, he is not like your classmate. Call him sir, and behave yourself. He is going to join cid, congratulate him" _Her father scolded her._

 _Shreya controlled her anger and looked at daya,_ "ohh..congratulations Daya sir" _she said stressing on 'sir' then she turned to her dad,_ "dad you look so happy on his success. Why don't you throw a grand party for him." _she smirked_ , "you don't remember that I also deserve your congratulations. But after all he is your favorite. Uski success ke aage meri success to humesha choti hi lagegi na aapko." _She said painfully glancing at daya and stormed out of the room._

 _Daya tried to stop her but she was already gone. He looked at Mr chauhan, retired major from Indian army. His mentor, his idle, his inspiration, and more like a father figure for him. Who took an orphan boy from the street, gave him an identity, and made him into a successful cid officer. He knew that he had only a daughter on the name of his family. He never met her. But he never thought that she is a fireball._

 _Mr Chauhan sighed and looked at daya_ , "bachpan se tumhari tareefe sun sunkar bore ho gayi hai. Jalti hai tumse. She is very poor in studies. But she is a champion in the game of tennis. Agar use main ye bhi bata du ki tumne bhi tennis me gold medal jeeta hai to wo apni sari trophies uthakar phek degi. " _he said chuckling._

 _Daya laughed,_ "sir, kya aapki wife bahut gussa karti thi?"

"Nahi, par aisa kyun puch rahe ho tum?" _Mr chauhan asked surprisingly._

"Nahi wo shreya ka gussa dekhkar soch raha hu ki, aap to itna gussa karte nahi. " _he said and both started laughing._

"Ye to kuch bhi nahi hai daya. 2-3 din humare sath ruko, phir dekhna, tod phod se hi uski subeh hoti hai, aur tod phod karke hi khatam. Samajh me nahi aata, kaise samjhaun." _Mr chauhan said sadly._

 _Daya put his hand on his shoulder_ , "its ok sir, abhi bachhi hai wo. Badi hone par dheere dheere samajh aayega to gussa apne aap kam ho jayega. Well, I would like to talk to her. Uske dilo-dimag me mere liye jo nafrat aur jealousy bhari hui hai na, wo khatam Karna chahta hu." _Daya said looking hopeful._

"Oh come on daya, 2 din me tum wapas Mumbai ja rahe ho. Itne salo ki nafrat aur jealousy ko 2 din me kaise khatam kar sakte ho tum. I suggest you, don't go near her. Kahi tumhara sar phod diya to duty join karne ke bhi layak nahi rahoge." _He said and started laughing._

Daya accompanied him in the laughter, "aisa kuch nahi hoga sir. Ek baar baat to karne deejiye. I can handle her" _daya said confidently._

"Ok, let's see!" _Mr Chauhan said in agreement. "_ I really need someone who can handle her like her mother. Pata nahi jab main nahi rahunga to kaun sambhalega use" _he said lost in his own thoughts._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **A/N: Shreya is in school and daya is going to join cid. Well, I hope you guys are not surprised, the age difference is an important factor of the story. this will be a long series. But romantic angle of the story will come in the climax. Coz it's not only about love, it's something more than that, Hope you people liked it, give it a chance and stay connected to read further. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

 **Keep loving dareya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Shreya came into her room banging her foot on the floor in anger. She threw herself on the bed without bothering to change her uniform. She grabbed her teddy bear and started crying hugging it. Meanwhile her father entered her room. He saw her crying and went to her. He kept his hand on shreya's head._

"Shreya" _he called her softly._

"Leave me alone dad" _shreya said turning her face to other side._

 _Her father smiled and cupped her face in his hands. He rubbed her tears_ , "I am really sorry beta. Please maaf kar do na apne dad ko." _He said holding his ears._

 _Shreya looked at him through corner of her eyes._

 _Her father continued,_ "Beta, mujhe pata hai ki tum kitni khush thi trophy jeetkar. Main bhi bahut khush hu. I am really proud of you. Lekin jara socho, jis terah se tum trophy jeetne ki khushi me chahakte huye mere paas aayi thi good news share karne, waise hi Daya ke liye bhi Cid join Karna ek bahut badi khushi ki baat thi. Ek bahut bada goal achieve kiya tha usne. Wo bhi bahut khush tha bilkul tumhari terah. Lekin uske paas koi nahi tha jisse wo ye good news share kar sake. Tumhe to pata hai beta, is duniya me mere alawa uska koi nahi hai. Jaise hi use uska joining letter mila wo turant Mumbai se Delhi ke liye nikal pada taki mujhe ye khushkhabri de sake. Wo chahta to mujhe phone pe bhi bata sakta tha, lekin wo ye baat mere samne khade hokar bolna chahta tha. taki main use gale lagakar use badhai de saku, ek baap ki terah. Mera itna bada sapne jo pura kiya tha usne. Ab tum hi batao, jab wo mujhse Milne aaya to main kya kehta ki abhi mujhe kahi aur Jana hai aur tumse baad me baat karunga. Uske chehre pe Jo khushi thi use kaise cheen sakta tha beta."

 _Shreya looked at her father. She stopped crying as she was somewhat convinced_. "You are right dad. Jab humari khushi me shamil hone wala koi nahi hota to bahut bura lagta hai. I can understand. Shayad daya ko, I mean daya sir ko shayad aapki jyada jarurat thi. Maine bas overreact kar diya. I am sorry, gusse me maine aapka favorite vase bhi tod diya." _Shreya said and hugged her father keeping her teddy bear aside._

 _Mr Chauhan smiled and kissed her forehead,_ "no problem beta, vase to naya aa jayega. Tumhari smile se jyada keemti kuch nahi hai."

 _He separated and looked at shreya_ , "I am so sorry Shreya, kal hum jakar aapki trophy le aayenge. Congrats! Its third in a row." _He exclaimed proudly._

 _Shreya gave him a broad smile. Meanwhile Daya, who was witnessing all this standing at the doorstep faked a cough_ , "ahem ahem"

 _Shreya looked at him and she immediately rubbed her tears because she didn't want to show daya that she is a crying little baby. Mr Chauhan looked at Daya and turned to Shreya_ , "Daya tumse kuch baat Karna chahta hai"

 _Shreya looked at her father_ , "mujhse? Kyun?"

"Wo tum khud hi puch lo" _her father said with a smile and signalled daya to come inside. Daya came to shreya. She was not looking at him._

"Shreya" _daya called her._

"Yes!" _She replied without any eye contact._

"I am sorry, tum abhi bhi mujhse naraj ho?" _Daya said kneeling down in front of her._

"Nahi" _shreya replied playing with her teddy bear still not looking at him._

"To meri taraf dekho" _daya said softly._

 _Now Shreya looked at him. Daya smiled at her_ , "hmm...you know shreya, Chauhan sir se kafi tareef suni tumhare bare me. Keh rahe the meri beti se achha tennis koi nahi khel sakta."

 _Shreya smirked_ , "Dad aur meri tareef? rehne deejiye aap." _She glanced at her father._

"Arey main sach kaha raha hu. Wo tumhare samne tumhari tareef nahi karte, but you don't know, wo tumse kitna pyar karte hain. He feels so proud of you!" _Daya said glancing at Mr Chauhan._

 _Shreya looked at her father and smiled._

 _Daya continued,_ "Shreya, mujhe bhi tennis bahut pasand hai, but khelna nahi aata. Kya tum mujhe sikhaogi?"

 _Mr Chauhan looked at daya surprisingly and smiled. Shreya was also shocked. She didn't reply him._

"Please" _daya said with puppy eyes._

"Aap mujhse tennis seekhna chahte hain. Really?" _She let out a laugh_ , "ek hi cheej mujhe aapse acchi aati hai. Wo bhi main aapko sikha du. I know aap mujhse hi seekhenge aur phir mujhse hi aage nikal jayenge."

 _Daya bit his lips_ , "ok, so you are afraid of me. Tumhe apne talent par bharosa nahi hai. Tumhe lagta hai ki main tennis me bhi tumse achha ban sakta hu. Alright! Tumhe mere talent se dar lagta hai, saaf saaf kyun nahi kehti." _He said standing up on his place._

 _Daya's plan of reverse psychology worked on shreya_ , "No...I am not afraid of you! Aap mujhse har cheej me achhe hain, lekin tennis, " _she smiled_ , "its my game, usme aap mujhe kabhi nahi hara sakte. Mujhe apne talent par pura bharosa hai. Main aapko tennis jaroor sikhaungi." _Shreya said confidently._

 _Daya smiled broadly and looked at Mr Chauhan, who gave him a thumbs up. He was impressed the way daya made shreya to talk to him without shouting._

 _Shreya's anger had vanished after talking to daya. She was feeling proud of herself that daya asked her to give him coaching for tennis. She liked the way Daya talked to her. She behaved so rudely with him but still he was so gentle. She had thought him to be a rude arrogant person. But daya had wronged her every concept about him. Shreya's mind had somewhat changed about him. Not to wonder, It needed just a small conversation for shreya to understand him. She had got a slight idea that why he is the favorite of her father._

 _At night, they met on the dining table for dinner._

"Daya sir, aap to Mumbai wapas ja rahe ho, phir main aapko tennis kab sikhaungi" _shreya asked sadly._

"Beta, Daya is staying with us for two days. And I think two days are enough for him." _Mr Chauhan said winking at daya._

"What? Only two days? Tennis 2 din me sikhne wali cheej nahi hai dad." _Shreya said nodding her head in disbelief._

"Koi baat nahi, main beech beech me Delhi aata rahunga, tumse training lene. Jab tak tum mujhe bilkul apni terah tennis khelna nahi sikha deti, tumhara peecha nahi chodunga" _daya said smiling._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "aap beech me apni duty chodkar mujhse tennis sikhne aayenge, unbelievable!" _Shreya nodded her head and turned to the maid,_ "Nanci, khane me kya banaya hai aaj" _shreya opened the dish bowl and made a face seeing capsicum._

"Yuck! Capsicum? Nanci, itni badi market me tumhe sirf capsicum hi dikhta hai. Tumhe pata hai na mujhe kitni nafrat hai isse." _Shreya shouted at her._

"Sorry, Shreya baby, aapke liye curry bhi banai hai. Aap ise rehne deejiye." _Nanci apologized_

 _Shreya rolled her eyes angrily_ , "hatao ise mere samne se" _she said signalling towards the dish of capsicum._

 _Nanci nodded and came to take the bowl away but daya stopped her_ , "ek minute" _he took the bowl_ , "wow, it looks tasty, I just love capsicum!"

 _Shreya looked at him surprisingly._

 _Daya turned to Mr Chauhan_ , "sir aapko pata hai, ek baar training ke dauran hum ek jungle me phas gaye the, aur us waqt humare paas sirf capsicum tha. " _he turned to shreya_ , "agar us waqt hum capsicum dekh kar muh banate to aaj jinda nahi hote."

 _Shreya kept staring at him in amazement._

"And you know shreya, capsicum is good for your brain. Isse na gussa control hota hai. Aur jab dimag se faltu ka gussa kam ho jata hai to insaan har kaam behtar tarike se karta hai. Aur bhi bahut se benefits hain iske..." _Daya was talking nonstop but shreya interrupted him in middle._

"Excuse me! Iske Jo bhi benefits hain wo aapko hi Mubarak ho. Mere paas jitna dimag hai, utna kafi hai. I don't need a sharp brain. Agar is duniya me capsicum last edible cheej bachi ho na to bhi main kabhi nahi khaungi ise." _Shreya said throwing disgraceful glances at the dish._

 _Daya went silent. He managed to utter after some seconds_ , "main to bas aise hi keh raha tha. Tum lucky ho shreya. You know jin cheejo ko dekhkar tum nakhre dikhati ho, kuch logo ko wo bhi naseeb nahi hoti. Life humesha ek jaisi nahi hoti. Nakhre dikhana achhi baat nahi hai." _He said in a calm voice._

 _Shreya smirked_ , "whatever! Agar meri kismat me nakhre dikhana hai to kyun na dikhau. and what do you mean that life humesha ek jaisi nahi hoti." _Shreya asked chewing the food in her mouth._

 _Daya smiled_ , "rehne do tum nahi samjhogi"

 _Shreya gave him a 'whatever' look and concentrated on her food._

 _Next morning, Daya woke up before sunrise. He moved out for jogging. Mr Chauhan too accompanied him. They talked on different topics during their jogging session. Daya explained his experiences of living in Mumbai. He shared some memories from his training academy. They did some normal body exercises in the park and returned to home by 8 o'clock._

"Daya, jao naha kar aao, phir breakfast table pe baat karte hain." _Mr chauhan said to daya and ordered the cook to set the breakfast on the table._

 _Daya nodded and was about to move when he turned and asked Mr Chauhan,_ "sir, shreya school gayi kya? Dikh nahi rahi" _he asked looking around._

 _Mr chauhan nodded his head,_ "wo so rahi hai. Uska school 10 baje se hota hai and she sleeps till 9. Uske baad girte parte, daudte bhagte, school ke liye ready hoti hai. Cook par chillati hai, driver par chillati hai aur school chali jati hai. Aur kisi ne use 9 baje se pehle uthaya to uski khair nahi. Jo hath me aaya wahi uthakar samne wale ke sar pe patak deti hai." _He said with a helpless look._

 _Daya was amazed,_ "what? Sir, wo aapki bhi nahi sunti."

 _Mr Chauhan nodded in no with a sigh._

 _Daya thought for a while_ , "sir, if you say, main try karu, use jagakar aaun?"

"Dekh lo, try kar lo, bas sar bacha kar rakhna" _Mr Chauhan chuckled._

 _Daya nodded and moved to shreya's room. He very carefully opened the door and entered the room. He saw shreya was sleeping peacefully hugging her teddy bear cutely. Daya smiled seeing her cuteness. He moved to the window and pulled the curtains in a blink making the white sharp sunlight falling directly on shreya's face._

 _She opened her eyes with a jerk and grabbed the pillow. He threw it on daya's face without looking at him,_ "Nanciiii...I'll kill you"

 _She shouted but when she got to see the person she was shocked. She got up and sat straight in the bed seeing daya._

"Good morning" _daya said smiling and holding the pillow she threw on him._

"Aap? Aap yaha kaise? Mere room me bina meri permission ke koi nahi aata!" _Shreya said frowning at him._

"Dhoop bhi nahi?" _Daya chuckled seeing shreya's annoyed face glowing due to sunlight._

"Nahi" _shreya yelled covering her face with another pillow._

 _Daya came to her_ , "oh come on shreya, tum itni der tak kaise so sakti ho. Der tak sona health ke liye achha nahi hota. Maine socha tha hum subeh uthkar tennis khelenge. Aur tum yaha so rahi ho."

 _Shreya murmured still hiding her face in the pillow_ , "sir, I love tennis, but uske liye main apni subeh ki neend nahi kharab kar sakti."

"Ok, but you know, main tumhare dad ka favorite kyun hu, because I am an early riser. Aur aaj maine subeh uthkar unhe jogging aur exercise me company di. Jo tum kabhi nahi karti." _Daya said loudly into her ears._

 _Shreya covered her ears with the pillow_ , "I don't mind, aap dad he favorite humesha bane raho. Main unki second favorite bankar bhi khush hu. Mujhe nahi banna early riser."

 _Daya sighed and nodded his head in disappointment_ , "ok, to theek hai sorry tumhe disturb kiya phir se so jao tum." _He said and left the room._

 _As shreya sensed he has gone, she opened her eyes and sat in the bed_ , "puri neend kharab karke bol diya phir se so jao, huhh!" _She reluctantly came out of the bed and moved to get freshen up._

 _She got ready in her school uniform and came on dining table. She was trying to tie her shoe laces but was unable to do so._ "Nanci... Nanci... Mere shoe laces kaun bandhega, kaha ho tum?" _She shouted for the maid._

 _Daya heard her and came to him_. "Shreya, tumhe shoe laces bandhna bhi nahi aata?" _He asked giving her a surprised look._

 _Shreya looked at him and ignored him,_ "Nanci... Kaha ho tum?" _She shouted again._

 _Daya moved to her, meanwhile shreya's father too came there._

"Nanci breakfast taiyar kar rahi hai. Lao main kar deta hu." _Daya said kneeling in front of her._

"No.." _Shreya hesitated but daya held her foot and started tying her laces._

 _He taught shreya how to tie the knots but shreya didn't understand. She scratched her head._

 _Mr chauhan laughed_ , "koi fayda nahi daya, ek baar maine bhi use sikhane ki koshish ki thi. Shreya ne aisi knot lagai, Jo dobara khuli hi nahi, scissor use Karna pada, katne ke liye"

"Dad" _shreya glared at her father for making fun of her in front of daya._

 _Daya stood up,_ "lo ho gaya. Koi baat nahi tum dheere dheere sikh jaogi." _daya said with a smile._

"Thank you" _shreya thanked him with a smile._

 _Shreya finished the breakfast and ran towards the car as she was getting late for school._

"Shreya, hum tennis kab khelenge?" _Daya called her from behind._

"Main aapko school se wapas aakar sikhaungi. Bye!" _Shreya replied without looking at him. She got into the car already waiting for her and left for the school._

.

… **.To be continued…**

.

.

 **A/N: so guys, kaisa tha ye chapter. I hope not boring.**

 **Shreya itni excited hai daya ko tennis sikhane ke liye, kya hoga jab use pata chalega ki daya ne already tennis me gold medal jeeta hai. Lol.**

 **Just two three chapters more and then everything will be changed between them. What's going happen in their life? Stay tuned to know.**

 **Love you all…**

 **Keep loving dareya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Shreya returned from her school and quickly changed her dress. Whole day she was extremely excited to teach daya how to play tennis. She had some snacks and then asked daya to come in the lawn._

"Shreya, tum abhi abhi school se aayi ho, kuch kha lo, thoda aram Karo. Main kahi bhaga thode na ja raha hu." _Daya said seeing her excitement._

"Nahi, bas kha liya maine, aram nahi Karna mujhe. Aaiye jaldi, aapko bahut time lagega sikhne me." _She said holding his arm and dragged him in the lawn._

 _Daya was just standing there and enjoying her excitement. Shreya had come in her tennis wears, a short skirt ending some inches above her knees, and a tennis visor. She had tied her hair in a pony tail._

 _She went to daya and handed over his racquet_ , "this is called racquet and this is the ball"

"Oh really, Mujhe to pata hi nahi tha" _daya said looking at the racquet in his hand in wonder._

"Abhi to aapko bahut kuch sikhna hai." _Shreya said and as she turned her back to him daya laughed at her quietly._

"See, this is the baseline and this is the service area." _Shreya told daya and he nodded like a beginner._

"I am going to serve first, watch me how do I do it." _Shreya said going to the other side of the net._ "You have to return the ball to me when it has bounced once within the bounds." _Shreya explained the basic rule and daya nodded._

 _Shreya served the ball to daya. But daya could not hit the ball properly and dropped down his racquet._ "Oh sorry" _daya said and bent to pick up the racquet._

"Uff, aapko to pehle racquet pakadna sikhana padega. Its ok, it happens, pehli baar me aisa hi hota hai. " _Shreya said like a senior experienced coach. Daya laughed at her internally._

 _She came to him and told how he should hold the racquet._

"Ab aap serve karenge, you can serve the ball by a forehand or a backhand ground stroke, ok" _and she told him how to play those strokes._

 _Daya nodded his head._

"Aap dhyan se suniye, sare terms yaad kar leejiye, main baar baar nahi bataungi, I don't like to repeat my words!" _Shreya said in so much attitude._

 _Daya was having a hard time controlling his laugh. He nodded innocently_ , "sure mam!"

" hmm...chaliye aapki service hai!" _She said from her side of the court._

 _Daya bounced the ball in the air and hit the ball into the net._

 _Shreya banged her head,_ "oh no! Aapko sikhane me to bahut time lagega daya sir" _shreya said disappointedly._

"I am sorry shreya, main try to kar raha hu na, please bear with me." _Daya requested cutely._

 _Shreya nodded and continued the game._

 _Here Shreya's dad was watching them silently. He smiled seeing how daya was deliberately making himself a fool in front of shreya that too in that game in which he himself had won lots of medals and trophies. He again smiled seeing shreya patiently handling daya. He had never seen his impatient daughter dealing someone with so much patience._

 _The session timed out and shreya declared the training enough for today. Both were tired._

 _At night they again met on the dinner table._

"Daya sir, aap kal Mumbai wapas ja rahe ho, aap bhool to nahi jaoge sab kuch." _Shreya asked looking into his eyes._

 _Daya nodded his head in no_ , "bilkul nahi, tumne jitna sikhaya hai, sab yaad rakhuga, kyunki, mujhe pata hai tumhe apne words repeat Karna pasand nahi , right" _daya said with a smile._

 _Shreya too smiled,_ "right!"

 _After finishing dinner, daya went into his room and started packing his bag. Shreya and her father both came to his room._

"Packing ho gayi daya?" _Major Chauhan asked._

"Ha sir, bas jyada kuch to tha nahi. Bas ek chota aa bag hi hai." _Daya told zipping his bag._

"Kitne baje ki flight hai?" _Mr chauhan asked._

"Subeh 7 baje ki sir" _daya told._

 _Shreya was standing there silently._

"Theek hai daya, phir tum so jao, aram Karo, subah flight pakadni hai, aur waise bhi shreya ne tennis khel khel ke thaka diya hoga tumhe" _Mr chauhan said glancing at shreya._

 _Daya just laughed in reply._

 _Shreya glared at her dad_ , "oh really! dad, agar daya sir tennis court me hi thak gaye wo bhi sirf ek ghante ke game me, to cid me rehkar desh ki sewa kaise karenge?"

"Right, don't worry shreya main itni jaldi thakne walo me se nahi hu." _Daya said proudly._

"Achha achha daya ab tum so jao, shreya to sari raat baate karti rahegi." _Mr chauhan said to daya and turned to shreya,_ "sone do use shreya"

 _And he left the room after wishing daya good night._

"Good night sir" _daya replied him and turned to shreya who was still standing there,_ "hmm...tumhe kuch kehna hai?" _He asked looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya said nothing but just showed her hands to him. Daya was amazed seeing a tennis racquet and ball in her hands._

"Ye...?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya went and kept them in his bag_ , "ye main aapke bag ne rakh rahi hu. Aap Mumbai jakar practice Karna, nahi to aap sab bhool jayenge."

 _Daya just nodded his head and smiled at her._

"Ab so jaiye, good night and sweet dreams" _shreya said in her sweet voice and left from there._

 _The next morning daya as usual woke up early and did some exercise. He got ready to leave._

 _It was 6:30, he had to leave for airport. He asked Mr Chauhan's leave._ "Achha, sir ab main chalta hu. Shreya to so rahi hogi, use bye boliyega meri taraf se." _Daya said and moved to Major chauhan to touch his feet_.

"Arey itni bhi kya jaldi hai daya, chalo main tumhe airport chodne aa raha hu" _Mr chauhan said placing his hand on his shoulder._

"Are sir aap kyun takleef kar rahe hain, main chala jaunga" _daya said refusing his proposal._

"Daya, koi takleef ki baat nahi hai isme, chalo aao chupchap gadi me baitho." _Major chauhan said and daya obeyed him, he was about to get into the car when someone called him from behind._

"Daya sir.."

 _Daya stopped and turned around. He was surprised seeing shreya there._

 _Major chauhan looked at his watch,_ "Main sapna to nahi dekh raha hu. Shreya, tum itni jaldi kaise uth gayi aaj?"

 _Shreya ignored his comment and came to daya._

 _Daya felt an unknown kind of happiness in his heart seeing shreya before leaving._ "Shreya, tum itni jaldi uth gayi? Abhi to 7 bhi nahi baje hain"

 _Shreya tucked her hair behind her ear_ , "bas uth gayi, nahi to aapko bye nahi bol pati na."

 _Daya smiled at her_ , "how sweet of you"

"Bye, take care!" _Shreya said waving her hand._

"Bye, aur han gussa kam smile jyada, ok" _daya said placing his hand on her cheek._

 _Shreya smiled_ , "yeah"

 _Daya smiled, just patted her head and moved to the car._

"Sir aap phir kab aayenge?" _Shreya asked from behind._

 _Daya turned and looked into her eyes_ , "jab tum kaho" _he said and got into the car._

 _Shreya smiled and waved her hands._

"Aaj pehli baar shreya itni jaldi uthi hai, I still don't believe it" _Major chauhan murmured still shocked with shreya's early rising._

"Sir aap bhi na" _daya said nodding his head._

 _As daya left, shreya started thinking about him. When she got ready for her school, her eyes got stuck on her shoes. Nanci came to help her in tying the laces but shreya refused her._

"It's ok, Nanci, main kar lungi" _shreya said and started trying to tie the laces as taught by daya but she couldn't do that. Nanci laughed at her._

"Shreya baby aapse nahi hoga, rehne deejiye, main kar deti hu na. Ab wo jab dobara aayenge to achhe se Sikh leejiyega." _Nanci said while tying her laces._

 _Shreya's expressions changed to a sad one_ , "but ab wo pata nahi kab aayenge" _she said lost somewhere._

"Shreya baby, isn't it too funny that you are missing him, just because he did your shoe laces?" _Nanci asked giggling._

"Shut up Nanci! I am not missing him because of my shoe laces, but because of...umm...I just don't know!" _Shreya said shrugging her shoulders._

"By the way, he is so sweet na, dekhiye, aap kal tak unke naam se jalti thi, aur 2 hi din me aapki friendship ho gayi. He has some kind of magic in him." _Nanci said making shreya's hair._

"Nanci, I am getting late. By the way, about our friendship, wo to karni padi mujhe, ab agar koi aake mujhse request kare tennis sikhane ke liye to use thappad maarkar bhaga to nahi dungi. Friendship to karni padegi na!" _Shreya said acting like she doesn't Care much about their friendship._

 _Shreya didn't show but she was actually delighted finding a new friend like daya. She used to talk for hours about daya to her friends._

 _Here Daya had joined Cid and had made himself busy in his duty, but whenever he used to get some time from his busy schedule, he used to call Major Chauhan and in this way shreya could also get a chance to talk to him._

 _Daya occasionally used to come to Delhi just to visit Major Chauhan. And whenever he used to come to Delhi, shreya would be the happiest one by his arrival. They used to play Tennis; they used to talk for hours. Shreya used to love to listen to his Cid stories. Their friendship was getting deeper and stronger day by day. Shreya had changed a lot during these days but not much. Actually, whenever daya was around her, she would behave calm and mature, and as daya would leave for Mumbai, she would again become the angry impatient girl._

 _Major Chauhan was surprised to see that shreya often used to obey daya for the same thing she had been disobeying to her own father._

 **2 years later**

 _2 years had been passed, Shreya was 18 now. She had grown up in her age only, but from her behaviour she was still 16. She had the same tantrums, same angry mood and same impatient mind._

 _Shreya was getting ready for her farewell party in her school. She had managed to wear a sari with the help of Nanci as it was compulsory for all the last year students._

"Nanci, where are you? Meri sandal kaha hai? Ye ghatiya si slipper pehan kar jaungi kya party me?" _Shreya shouted at her maid as she was irritated on not finding her favourite sandal._

 _Nanci replied in a loud voice from somewhere outside her room_ , " Shreya baby, aap wahi slipper pehan lo, aapki dress ke sath match hota hai. Aapki sandal nahi mil rahi mujhe."

 _Shreya chewed her teeth in anger_ , "what rubbish?" _she took her slippers in her hand and marched outside of the room_ , "main nahi pehanugi ye stupid si slipper. Ye tum hi pehno" _she said and threw them on Nanci. In order to save her head from hitting by the slippers Nanci bent down and the slippers_ _landed on someone else. But the newcomer was quick enough; he caught shreya's slippers one by one in his hands._

 _Shreya's eyes popped out seeing the visitor_. "daya sir, aap?" _she uttered in embarrassment._

 _Daya was astonished seeing her in sari, she was looking like a matured well to do girl, not like the teenager in her skirt. Daya removed her gaze from her and glanced at her sandals holding in his hands and then looked at shreya,_ "wow…itne dino baad main Delhi aaya, mujhe nahi pata tha, kuch is andaaz me swagat hoga mera?"

 _Shreya bit her lips and ran to him managing her sari. She snatched her sandals from his hands_ , "I am so sorry sir, but ye aapke liye nahi, ye to is stupid nanci ke liye tha. Aap andar aaiye na, Nanci daya sir ka bag uthao," _shreya said dragging him inside by holding his arm._

"Shreya tum kabhi nahi sudharne wali" _daya said in a low voice._

"aapne kuch kaha sir?" _shreya asked._

" nahi to" _daya nodded in no._

"hmm…to bataiye kaise aana hua itne dino baad, pure 4 mahine baad aaye hain aap. Koi khaas baat hai kya?" _Shreya asked enthusiastically._

"hmm…ek minute" _daya said and took out a box of sweets from his bag._

"ye kya hai sir, sweets? Ye kis khushi me?" _shreya asked excitedly._

"batata hu, pehle muh to meetha karo." _Daya said and stuffed her mouth with sweets._

 _Shreya managed the sweets in her mouth and looked at him curiously._

.

.

.

.

… **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: summary has been added; hope you guys have got a guess about the upcoming chapters.**

 **Any idea what could be the good news that made daya to come there with sweets? Keep guessing.**

 **I'll try to update the story on alternate days but the chapters will be short.**

 **Reviews are must because I just hate silent readers and always curse them. So don't be one of them.**

 **Keep loving Dareya.**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Shreya was facing a great difficulty finishing the piece of sweet daya had stuffed in her mouth._

 _Daya shared the sweets with Nanci too._

 _Shreya finished the piece of sweet in her mouth and looked at daya,_ "sir, aap batayenge bhi baat kya hai?"

"Baat ye hai ki, mujhe... Promotion mila hai... I am a Senior inspector now!" _Daya announced and forwarded one more piece of sweet towards shreya but she took it in her hand._

"Wooooooow" _shreya exclaimed jumping on her feet,_ "itni jaldi promotion... Amazing"

"Major saab kaha hain? Ghar pe nahi hain kya?" _Daya asked seeing him nowhere._

"Dad, garden me hain, plants se baate kar rahe hain, " _shreya giggled_ , "main abhi bula kar lati hu." _She said and ran to call her dad,_ "Dad... Dad...dekhiye kaun aaya hai...

 _She returned next minute with her dad. He was extremely happy seeing daya there._

"Are daya tum? Kaise aana hua bhai?" _He asked daya._

 _Daya quickly approached him and touched his feet. Major Chauhan caught his shoulders and embraced him. Daya separated and was about to tell him the good news when shreya spoke up._

"Dad, daya sir ko promotion mil gaya. Ab wo senior inspector ban gaye hain" _she told proudly as if she is the happiest person in this world for daya._

"Sach?" _Major Chauhan exclaimed and again hugged daya. He proudly patted his back and showered all his blessings upon him._

"Daya sir, to treat kab de rahe hain?" _Shreya asked with glittering eyes._

"Are, abhi abhi aaya hai, use saans to lene do, treat le lena baad me" _Major Chauhan glared at her daughter._

 _Daya smiled and turned to shreya_ , "Ha baba treat mil jayegi tumhe. Lekin ye batao, aaj ye saari kis khushi me pehni hai tumne?" _Daya asked staring at her confusingly._

"Aap aaye hain, kya ye khushi ki baat nahi?" _shreya said dramatically, then she laughed when daya narrowed his eyebrows_ , "wo actually aaj humari farewell party hai. Girls ke liye dress code sari hai." _She paused and then suddenly came in front of him_ , "achha ye to bataiye, kaisi lag rahi hu main?" _She said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya bent a little to her height,_ "sach bolu?"

 _Shreya nodded her head. Daya made a 'perfect' sign with the thumb and index finger.,_ "bahut pyari lag rahi ho!" _He whispered patting her cheek._

 _Shreya unknowingly blushed,_ "thank you" she replied still looking into his eyes.

"Sir, ab ek din me 2-2 parties to nahi ho sakti na, to aapki treat pending rahegi, aap kal party denge." _shreya said looking at her father for a support._

 _Daya looked sadly at her,_ "shhrreya...wo I am sorry, darasal baat ye hai ki, mujhe kal hi wapas jana hai. Main ruk nahi sakta. But you don't worry, main agle hafte phir chutti lekar wapas aaunga, to jaroor party dunga, I promise"

 _Shreya's expressions changed immediately. She frowned at him,_ "ye kya baat hui sir, aap aaj aaye hain aur kal hi ja rahe hain, itni jaldi...aise thodi na hota hai! Dad aap kahiye na inhe rukne ke liye." _She requested to her father to convince daya to stay._

 _Shreya's father turned to her_ , "Shreya... Beta try to understand, daya ek cid officer hai aur ab to wo senior inspector ban gaya hai, uski responsibilities bhi to badh gayi hain na. Aur wo keh raha hai na wo next week chutti lekar wapas aayega, to party le lena."

 _The glow from shreya's face had vanished._ "Main chalti hu dad, I am getting late" _she said without looking at daya and moved from there._

 _Daya watched her going and felt extremely helpless._ "Sir main kaise samjhaun ise?" _Daya uttered in a low voice._

 _Major Chauhan kept his hand on daya's shoulder,_ "Don't worry daya, thodi der gussa rahegi phir apne aap maan jayegi. Shreya ko chodo, ye batao, Mumbai me kaisa chal raha hai sab kuch? Crime kuch control me hai ya phir ..." _And they started their own gossips._

 _It was evening. Daya was waiting for shreya to come back. He wanted to talk to her and apologize for leaving so early._

"Nanci, shreya kab tak aayegi wapas? Ab tak to party bhi khatam ho gayi hogi na!" _He asked Nanci._

"Wo bahadur gadi lekar gaya hai shreya baby ko lane, bas aati hi hogi" _Nanci told as per her knowledge._

 _Meanwhile the driver, Bahadur came there. he looked a little worried._

"Saab, wo main traffic me phas gaya tha, thodi der ho gayi shreya bitiya ke school pahuchane me, to wo naraj ho gayi aur mere sath wapas aane se mana kar diya. Phir unka koi dost aaya, usne kaha ki wo unhe ghar chod dega, aur wo uski bike pe baithkar chali gayi. Mujhe laga wo ab tak ghar pahuch gayi hogi, par abhi Nanci ne phone karke bataya ki wo abhi tak ghar nahi aayi?" _He finished and left everyone in a shock._

"What nonsense? Kis dost ke sath chali gayi wo? Tum use akele kisi aur ke bharose chod kar kaise aa sakte ho? Kis baat ki tankhwah deta hu main tumhe." _Major Chauhan roared with anger._

 _Daya caught his shoulders_ , "sir relax! Don't worry, main dekhta hu!"

"Kaha gayi shreya, kis dost ke sath gayi, batao mujhe?" _Daya inquired the driver. He took the car and moved out to find out shreya._

 _Here Shreya's friend brought her at an isolated place. It was an old building which was closed for long. Shreya moved her eyes all around and looked_ _at her friend with suspicious look._

"Yash, tumne to kaha tha ki tum mujhe apni dadi se milwane le ja rahe ho? Lekin ye building to bahut purani lag rahi hai. Ekdum sunsaan, yaha to koi bhi nahi dikh raha?" _Shreya said looking around._

 _Yash smirked, "_ Shreya... Yaha koi nahi rehta, isiliye, to tumhe yaha lekar aaya hu! Tum itna bhi nahi samajhti. Dadi se bhi milwa dunga, itni jaldi kya hai, pehle mujhse to mil lo!" _He said moving towards her._

 _Shreya understood his bad intentions immediately._ "Yash, mujhe ghar Jana hai!" _She said and turned to go but Yash caught her arm._

"Main tumhe ghar chod dunga shreya, don't worry." _He said pulling her closer_.

"Yash, mera hath chodo" _shreya yelled at him angrily._

 _Yash pushed her to the wall and blocked her way,_ "shh...you're so beautiful shreya, I love you!"

 _Shreya hit on his arms,_ "Yash mujhe ghar jana hai, leave me" _shreya said and a tear drop escaped from her eyes thinking about what might happen with her._

 _Yash didn't leave her but leaned closer to her face,_ "Shreya, aaj tak tumhe sirf school dress me dekha hai, but aaj sari me tum kuch aur hi lag rahi ho. You are looking damn hot!"

 _Shreya frowned at him with reddened eyes_ , "Mind your language Yash, I said leave me"

 _Yash placed his one hand on her cheek_ , "Shreya, you know yaha koi nahi hai hum dono ke alawa. Humare beech kya hua, kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalega. and you know, I can do anything with you, but main aisa karunga nahi. I just want a kiss, nothing more. I just love your pink lips" _he said leaning towards her._

 _Shreya closed her eyes tightly_ , "Yash!" _Shreya shouted._

"You said yes!" _Yash uttered with a laugh._

"Yash, Dad tumhe shot kar denge. He won't spare you, you rascal!" _Shreya yelled pushing him away._

 _Yash laughed evily,_ "oh, come on shreya, we are 18 plus. We are adult now. Ab to humara school bhi khatam ho gaya hai, hum college jane wale hain. Waha to ye sab aam baat hoti hai. Ek kiss se kuch nahi hota shreya. Come on let me kiss you" _he said and leaned over her approaching her lips... But..._

 _But someone grabbed his neck from behind and pulled him away from shreya. He turned and before he could see the person clearly he received a tight slap and directly landed on the floor on his face._

 _Shreya was scared and had closed her eyes tightly but when she heard Yash getting slapped by someone, she slowly opened her eyes and her heart skipped a beat seeing the person._ "Daya sir" _she uttered and ran to him._

"Sir...I was just praying for you to come..." _She was saying when she too received a slap from daya._

 _She held her cheek and looked at daya._

"Dimag theek hai tumhara shreya?. Jab bahadur gadi lekar aaya to tum gadi me kyun nahi baithi? Har baat pe gussa kyun aata hai tumhe? Wo jara sa late ho gaya to tum kisi aur ke sath nikal gayi? Humesha apne man ki karni hoti hai tumhe, han?" _He caught her by her shoulders,_ "tumhe idea bhi hai, agar main tumhe dhundhte huye yaha sahi waqt pe nahi pahuchta to kya ho sakta tha? Bachhi nahi ho tum? Badi ho gayi ho?achhe bure ki samajh kab aayegi tumko?" _He shouted lightly slapping her head._

 _When he stopped shreya looked at him for a few seconds then all of a sudden she moved and hugged him._ "I am sorry sir, I am really sorry!" _She whispered in middle of sobs._

 _Daya separated her_ "chalo mere sath" _he said and dragged her with him. Leaving Yash unconscious, after all he had got famous daya slap._

 _Daya came to the car taking shreya with him. He went and occupied the driving seat. Shreya silently came and grabbed the seat beside him. Daya was extremely angry with her. He was just driving fixing his gaze on the road._

 _Shreya was staring at him. She_ _caught her both ears and uttered,_ "Sorry!"

 _Now daya looked at her. He found her really cute holding her ears. All his anger vanished._ "It's alright" _he said._

 _Shreya smiled. Daya turned to her_ , "kaun tha wo ladka?"

"Classmate hai mera" _she replied feeling ashamed._

"Tum agar bahadur se gussa thi, uske sath nahi aana chahti thi to kisi aur dost ke sath chali aati. Us ladke ke sath jane ki kya jarurat thi?" _Daya asked or say scolded her._

 _Shreya kept a mum for a moment then replied with some hesitation_ , "I had a crush on him"

 _Daya looked at her in disbelief_ , "what? Us gadhe pe hi tumko crush aana tha?

"Wo humare school ka sabse popular ladka hai. Sari ladkiyan Marti hain uspe. Isliye aaj jab usne mujhe lift dene ke liye bola to main mana nahi kar payi" _shreya told lowering her head._

 _Daya sighed,_ "phew.. Bhagwan bhala kare tum ladkiyon ka"

"Waise wo mera pehla crush nahi tha, shayad..10th ya 15th hoga.. I don't remember" _shreya said shrugging her shoulder._

 _Daya laughed at her,_ "huhh...great, tumhari age hi aisi hai..is age me kisi pe crush vagerah aa jana natural hai."

 _Shreya chuckled,_ "aap bhi to kabhi humari age me the, aapko bhi to kisi pe crush aaya hoga!"

 _Daya turned and found her smiling mischievously,_ "nahi...mere sath aisa kuch nahi tha"

"Kyun?" _shreya asked surprisingly._

 _Daya pulled her nose cutely_ , "kyunki main co-ed me nahi tha, samjhi, ab faltu ki baate band karo"

 _Shreya laughed at him._

 _Meanwhile daya's cellphone rang. He received the call from his another hand,_ "Ha Aditi.. Yes, I am coming tomorrow. Han abhi main driving kar raha hu, kal milkar baat karte hain ..see you! " _he said and disconnected the call._

 _But he was unaware that shreya was smiling mischievously at him_. "Hmm...Aditi? Nice name!" _She said rolling her eyes naughtily._

"Shut up you idiot. Its inspector Aditi, she is just my colleague and a good friend. Jaisa tum soch rahi ho waisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Aur main dekh raha hu, aaj kal tumhara dimag kuch jyada hi chalne laga hai? Ho kya gaya hai tumhe, han?" _Daya asked lightly slapping her head._

 _Shreya started laughing,_ "kuch bhi to nahi."

"Bahut hasi aa rahi hai?" _Daya asked with a fake glare at her._

"Bas aise hi... Aaj bahut hasne ka man kar raha hai. You know aisa lag raha hai jaise... Aaj ka ye din aakhiri hoga... Aur aap hi to kehte hain ki zindagi humesha ek jaisi nahi hoti, kya pata kal kuch aisa ho jaye ki phir mujhe hasne ka mauka hi na mile, isliye aaj jee bhar kar has lena chahti hu." _she said enjoying the cool wind touching her face through the window._

 _Daya looked at her and just smiled._

 _They reached at home. Both came out of the car. Daya was about to move when shreya caught his hand and stopped him._

"Kya hua?" _Daya asked confusingly._

"Sir ek request hai, aap please dad ko kuch mat batana. Main unhe face nahi kar paungi." _Shreya said pleading with puppy eyes._

 _Daya kept his hand on her,_ "don't worry, kuch nahi bataunga, unke samne tumhe embarrass hota dekh mujhe bhi achha nahi lagega."

 _Shreya smiled and they moved inside. Major Chauhan was moving to and fro in anger. He saw shreya and rushed to her,_ "kaha chali gayi thi tum shreya bina bataye? Ye kya tareeka hai? Hum sab kitne pareshan ho gaye the?" _He started shouting but shreya ran to him and hugged him._

"Dad, relax, main pooja ke ghar chali gayi thi. Itne din baad gayi thi na, isliye uski mom ne rok liya tha. I am so sorry, main inform nahi kar payi" _she said hugging him but felt bad on inside for telling a lie to her dad._

 _Major chauhan hugged her back and lost his anger. Shreya looked at daya and they both smiled at each other._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _Next day daya was ready to leave. Shreya was sad but daya had promised her to come again next week._

 _As usual major chauhan wanted to leave daya at airport but daya refused him,_ "nahi sir, mujhe pata hai aapki tabiyat theek nahi hai. Aap aram kariye, main chala jaunga" _he convinced him with a great difficulty and left._

 _As daya left shreya felt the emptiness. But she had to bear it._

 _Major Chauhan had a headache, so he took medicine and went upstairs in his room to take rest._

 _Shreya was in her room with Nanci, who was arranging shreya's dresses in her cupboard._

 _Major Chauhan needed water, he called the servants but nobody heard him._ "Offo...ye sabke sab ek sath kaha gayab ho jate hain?" _He murmured and came out of his room. He saw nobody was there in the hall. He moved downstairs. He was feeling a little dizziness so he held the handlebar for support and started moving downstairs. He had taken just two steps when his foot slipped and he lost his balance. He fell down and kept rolling on the stairs until his body landed on the floor. Just a low moan escaped from his mouth._

"Aaahh...

 _But shreya heard it. She came out and froze on her place when she spotted her dad lying near the stairs in the pool of blood._

"Daaadddddd... _she screamed with all her energy and rushed to him. She kept his head in her lap and started patting his cheeks._ "Dad, ye kaise hua, aankhe kholiye na dad! Nanci... Bahadur uncle..." _She called out the servants for help._

 _Major Chauhan was unconscious. His body was not responding. Shreya was crying bitterly. Nanci supported her and they didn't take much time to take him to the hospital._

 _Shreya was crying placing her head in Nanci's lap, when the doctor came outside._ "Miss shreya, major sahab aapse milna chahte hain."

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and ran inside the ward. She saw her dad was lying almost lifeless. More than half of his body was covered with bandages. His head was entirely covered with a bandage which had been turned red._

"Dad" _shreya whispered moving slowly towards him._

"Shre...yaa" major Chauhan managed to utter her name in his trembling voice.

 _Shreya came near him with teary eyes. She took his shaking hand in her hands._ "Dad, you'll be fine dad... Sab theek ho jayega..."

 _Major Chauhan took a deep breath and moved his fingers,_ "Da... Daya... Daya..." _He whispered daya's name looking at shreya._

"Dad..daya sir to Mumbai ke liye nikal chuke hain, wo to flight me honge." _Shreya said sobbing._

"Call...him..." _Major Chauhan again whispered_.

"Ok...dad... Main...main abhi call karti hu unhe" _shreya said and moved outside to call daya._

 _Luckily daya's flight was delayed and he was still at the airport waiting for the flight. Meanwhile he got shreya's call._

"Ha shreya, bolo kya baat hai..." _Daya began but he paused after hearing shreya's sobs.,_ "shreya, tum ro rahi ho?" _He stood up with a jerk,_ "what happened shreya? Kya baat hai? Sab...sab theek to hai na?" _He asked anxiously_.

"Daya sir...wo...dad..." _And somehow shreya told him the matter._

 _After hearing that the floor slipped beneath daya's feet. He instantly turned back. He reached at the hospital as soon as it was possible ._

 _Shreya saw daya, she ran and hugged him. She broke down in his arms. Daya patted her head to sooth her and moved inside the ward._

 _He couldn't resist his tears seeing the man who taught him how to live was himself struggling for his life. He went near him and held his hand,_ "sir" _that's all he could utter._

 _Major Chauhan gave a week smile seeing daya. He held daya's hand. Shreya came and stood beside daya._

"Sir, kuch nahi hoga aapko... Everything will be alright..." _Daya was saying when Major Chauhan interrupted him._

"I don't have much time daya... Waqt...nahi hai ...mere paas."

"Aisa mat kahiye sir, kuch nahi hoga aapko?" _Daya said holding his hand even more firmly._

"Daya... tumse Kuch mangna chahta hu...bolo doge na.." _major chauhan asked looking into daya's eyes._

"Sir, mera sab kuch aap hi ka to hai. Mera bas chale to apni zindagi ki har ek saans aapki zindagi se jod du. Boliye na sir, kya chahiye, jaan bhi de du aapke liye" _daya said crying in a low voice._

"Nahi daya, tumhari jaan bahut keemti hai. Aur rahi meri jaan ki to, wo to meri shreya me hai." _He said looking at shreya. Shreya couldn't hold her tears._

"Daya, mujhse promise Karo ki tum shreya ka khayal rakhoge. Use mere bina jeena sikhaoge" _major chauhan said with pleading eyes._

"Sir, main shreya ke sath hu sir, main uska khyal rakhuga, lekin aapko kuch nahi hoga. Aap aisa kuch mat sochiye." _Daya said controlling his tears._

"Nahi daya... Main chahta hu ki tum humesha shreya ke sath raho, zindagi bhar. Tumhare alawa is duniya me dusra koi nahi hai jispe mujhe bharosa ho ki wo meri shreya ka khayal rakhe. Bas mujhe wo bharosa de do daya taki main bina kisi chinta ke chain se mar saku..." _Major Chauhan said and with trembling hand he caught shreya's hand and kept it in daya's hand._

"Daya... Please... **Marry her**!"

 _He said pressing their hands together leaving both daya and shreya stunned._

.

.

.

.

 **...To be continued**

.

.

 **A/N:** first of all, congratulations to all those who guessed it right, yup the sweets were for his promotion. He was not getting engaged or married to anyone :-p

Daya and shreya have become good friends but still they don't have those special feelings for each other. Now its all about fulfilling the last wish of major Chauhan which will lead to their marriage. Let's see how they react on this.

Stay tuned to know!

Love you all soooooo much.

Keep loving DaReya

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Daya please marry her"

 _When Major Chauhan said that, both daya and shreya couldn't believe on their ears. Shreya's hand was still in daya's hand and she was standing there with perplexed expressions. She couldn't utter a word._

"Sir...sir, ye aap kya keh rahe hain? Main shreya ka khayal rakhuga, humesha rakhuga... lekin..." _daya was saying but major chauhan cut him._

"Daya, main janta hu, ye tumhari zindagi ke liye bahut important faisla hai. Aur ye faisla karne ka hak sirf tumhe hai ki tum kiske sath apni puri zindagi bitana chahte ho." _Major chauhan paused and gave a weak smile,_ "tum yahi soch rahe hoge na ki is bewkoof ladki se shadi kaise kar lu? daya tumhe, shreya se behtar aur kai guna achhi ladkiyan mil jayegi, Jo samjhdar hogi, nakhre nahi dikhayegi, gussa nahi karengi. Jo shreya ki terah nadan nahi hongi. Aisi lakho ladkiyan mil jayegi tumhe, par shreya ke liye...tum ek hi ho daya!"

"Dad!" _Shreya uttered and some fresh tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _Daya looked at Major Chauhan but couldn't say anything._

"Daya, shreya mere bina rehna nahi janti. Mere alawa wo sirf tumhari sunti hai. Tumhare alawa aisa dusra koi nahi hai Jo mere jane ke baad use sambhal sake." _Major Chauhan said smiling through tears._

 _Shreya took her hand back from daya's hand and caught her father's hand,_ "Dad aapko kuch nahi hoga, aap aisi baate kyun kar rahe hain. Main aapko mujhe chodkar kahi nahi jane dungi."

"Ha sir, shreya theek keh rahi hai, hum aapko kuch nahi hone denge" _daya said with teary eyes._

 _Major chauhan ignored both of them,_ "daya, meri beti bahut masoom hai, aur main janta hu uski masumiat Ki kadar tumse behtar aur koi nahi kar sakta."

 _Shreya started sobbing hearing this._

 _Major chauhan continued,_ "main janta hu ki tum uska khayal aise bhi rakh sakte ho, lekin kal ko shreya ki shadi karni hogi to tum use kisi aur ko saunp doge, main janta hu tum uske liye achhe se achha rishta dhundhoge lekin wo tumse achha kabhi nahi ho sakta daya. Meri aatma ko kabhi shanti nahi milegi, Marne ke baad bhi humesha mujhe shreya ki chinta lagi rahegi, lekin agar tum uske sath ho to main chain se mar sakunga daya. Tumse bahut badi cheej maang raha hu, lekin ye ek marte huye insaan ki last wish hai, mana mat Karo daya, tumhara ehsaan rahega is marte huye baap pe." _Major Chauhan pleaded joining his hands in front of daya._

 _Daya was so embarrassed, he immediately held his hand,_ "sir ye aap kya kar rahe hain? Main aap par kya ehsaan karunga sir, itni meri haisiyat nahi. Ehsan to aapne mujhpar kiya sir, ek anath bachhe ko, ek pehchan di, ek naam diya, ek zindagi di... Is zindagi par pehla hak aap hi ka hai sir." _Daya stopped and rubbed his tears,_ "Main shreya se shadi karunga sir!"

 _As daya said the last line, Shreya just closed her eyes and let the tears flow out of her eyes._

 _Major Chauhan smiled widely and two drops of happy tears too came out of his eyes simultaneously._

"Nanci..." _He called Nanci who had just come a few minutes ago and was standing in a corner._

 _She came to him. She looked at her master who never treated her like a servant. Tears rolled down her cheeks seeing him on the death bed. She somehow controlled her sobs and moved to daya. She opened her palm in front of him holding a tiny box._

 _Daya looked at her confusingly. Nanci opened the box and forwarded it towards daya._

 _Both daya and shreya's heart skipped a beat seeing the content of the box. The sacred vermilion was placed in it._

 _Major Chauhan kept a hand on daya's hand. Daya looked at him then at shreya. He took a pinch of the vermilion and filled it in shreya's forehead._

 _Shreya kept staring at him without blinking. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was standing still on her place._

 _Daya was unable to meet shreya's eyes. He looked away._

 _Major Chauhan held shreya's hand._ "Shreya beta, you know... Jab ek ladki paida hoti hai uske maa baap tabhi se uski shadi ki taiyariyan karne lagte hain, sapne dekhne lagte hain, maine bhi dekha the. Bahut kuch socha tha ki apni shreya ki shadi me ye karunga wo karunga...but..." _His voice became heavy. Shreya burst out in tears holding his hand. Daya too was struggling to control his tears._

 _Major Chauhan turned to Nanci,_ "Nanci... Shreya ko le jao, uske hatho me mehndi lagao, use ek dulhan ki terah sajao. Daya aur shreya ki shadi sari rasmo aur riwajo se hogi, koi kami nahi hogi is shadi me. I want to see you both married with my own eyes. Please daya go, waqt bahut kam bacha hai mere paas." _Major Chauhan said with lot of pain._

 _Shreya couldn't hold herself. She ran outside crying heavily. All watched her going. Daya looked at Major Chauhan and nodded his head. He stood up and went behind shreya._

 _Here shreya came in the corridor and started crying hugging the wall. Daya came to her and with some hesitations placed his hand on her shoulder._

"Shreya... Sambhalo khud ko. Dekho main janta hu ki tum is waqt kya soch rahi ho..." _Daya was saying but shreya cut him._

 _She turned to him and looked into his eyes,_ "main is waqt aur kuch nahi soch rahi hu sir! Main sirf ye soch rahi hu ki dad ke bina main kaise jinda rahugi"

 _Daya had no words. He looked at her speechlessly._

 **o-o-o-o**

 _Nanci made shreya ready as a bride. Her hands were still occupied with fresh henna designs. Shreya was in a red bridal dress, but there was no glow on her face. Tears were not leaving her eyes and all the while kept rolling on her cheeks._

 _Daya and shreya both performed all the matrimonial rituals and tied the divine knot of marriage._

 _As the marriage was accomplished. They rushed to hospital. Shreya ran holding her bridal lehanga and managing all her jeweleries. Both came to Major Chauhan._

 _Major Chauhan was speechless seeing his cute little doll dressed up as a bride. He couldn't take his eyes off her face._

 _Both daya and shreya came near him. Major Chauhan gave his blessings to the newly wedded couple_. "Tum dono ko kisi ki najar na lage, may all the odds be always in your favor, humesha khush rahena." _He said keeping his hand on their heads._

"Dad... Aap mujhe chodkar nahi ja sakte. I never saw my mom. It was just you dad. My mom and my dad both were only you! I can't imagine my life without you dad." _Shreya said and hugged her father. She started crying placing her head on his chest._

 _Daya was just standing in side, with blank expressions._

"Shreya... Beta..." _his voice started shivering_ , "...ab main sukoon se mar sakta hu... Tum daya ke sath humesha khush rahogi beta, lekin use jyada pareshan... mat Karna, be a good girl ok!" _Major Chauhan said placing his hand on shreya's head and planted a soft kiss on her forehead._

 _Shreya sobbed,_ "I promise dad, I'll be a good girl, main kabhi gussa nahi karungi, kabhi kisi pe nahi chillaungi, sabse achhe se baat karungi, I promise dad, main subeh jaldi uthugi, sab kuch achhe se karungi, I promise main kisi ko pareshan nahi karungi, but you please don't go dad" _shreya said hugging him even more tightly._

 _Major chauhan patted her head and looked at daya_ , "Thank you daya" _he uttered with a smile of satisfaction._

 _Daya couldn't say anything but just cried in a low voice lowering his head._

 _Shreya was sobbing placing her head on his chest. Major Chauhan was patting her head. A few seconds later shreya felt no hand on her head. She lifted her head and looked up at her dad. He was looking in blank. His eyes were opened but he was not blinking. Some tears were rolling down his cheeks._

"Dad" _shreya called him softly. Daya moved closer and looked at him._

"Sir...? _Daya called him in a low voice but got no response._

"Dad" _now shreya shouted loudly and shook him by his shoulders but he showed no movement._

 _Daya held his breath and a fresh tear came out of his eyes. He moved to Major Chauhan and with soft hand closed his eyes._

 _Shreya watched daya doing that shockingly, she lost her cool and shouted,_ "Ye kya kiya aapne? Dad... Dad aankhe kholiye... Dad look at me...talk to me dad..look at me!" _She was shouting like mad._

 _Daya came to her and held her by her shoulders,_ "shreya, ..wo ja chuke hain, ab wo kabhi baat nahi karenge shreya"

"Noooooo" _shreya squealed and jerked daya away. She went and cupped his face in her hands,_ "dad...daya sir ye kya bol rahe hain, aap mujhe chodkar kaise ja sakte hain... Please get up and tell him that he is wrong! Dad please" _but when she got no response she broke down and hugged his lifeless body._

 _Daya moved to support her. He was also broken but he had to support shreya. He had to wipe her tears ignoring his own tears. He held her and secured in his arms._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _Daya and shreya both cried their heart out. But they knew that he will never return._

 _With heavy heart they performed the last rituals of the retired Army shoulder._

 _People came, showered their sympathies for shreya and left._

 _Daya had already informed his superiors in Mumbai headquarter that he has been stuck in a emergency and won't be able to join bureau for a few days._

 _Shreya was sitting in the study room totally lost. She was just staring at the empty chair of major chauhan, the rack occupied with his favorite books and novels. Everything was reminding her the person who had left her alone forever. She was rotating the paperweight kept on the table absent mindedly when daya came there in search of her._

"Shreya" _he called her name coming near her,_ "tum yaha ho! Umm..I just wanted to tell you that we have to leave for Mumbai, tomorrow. To tum packing kar lena. Tum Jo bhi samaan apne sath le chalna chahti ho, rakh lena, par thoda dhyan rakhna ki samaan jyada na ho, baki ka samaan hum baad me wapas aakar le jayenge." _Daya said and waited for her reply but shreya didn't respond, she kept on playing with the paperweight._

 _Daya assumed that she had listened whatever he told her, so he didn't say anything further and just left from there._

 _Next day daya packed his stuffs and became ready to leave for Mumbai. He came to shreya's room to see if she is ready. He saw her standing lost near the window. She was in her room cloths. Daya spotted no bags or suitcases around._

"Shreya, tum abhi tak taiyar nahi hui? Maine kaha tha na hum aaj Mumbai ja rahe hain. Come on shreya, jaldi Karo, hum late ho jayenge!" _Daya said standing at the doorstep._

 _Shreya took a deep breath and replied in a cold voice_ , "main aapke sath Mumbai nahi aa rahi hu."

 _Daya was shocked, he moved to her_ , "what? Kya kaha tumne?"

 _Shreya turned to him,_ "aapko ek baar me Sunai nahi deta? I don't like to repeat my words! Main aapke sath nahi aa rahi hu. Ye mere dad ka ghar hai, mera ghar hai, unki memories hain yaha, ye sab chodkar main kyun jaun kahi. I am not coming with you" _she yelled at him._

 _Daya was confounded, he had no idea why she is yelling at him. After so many days he found her shouting for no reason and behaving angrily. Daya was really disappointed and hurt with her behavior. He sadly turned to go when he spotted Nanci standing at the doorstep of the room. She had already heard their conversation._

"Aap bahar wait kariye, let me talk to her. Main samjhati hu shreya baby ko" _Nanci said to daya and moved to shreya._

 _Daya moved outside and started waiting for shreya._

"Mujhe kuch samjhane ki jarurat nahi hai Nanci, tum apna lecture apne paas hi rakho, main kahi nahi jane wali ye ghar chodkar" _shreya said curtly turning her back to her._

 _Nanci caught her by her shoulders and made her to look at her,_ "Shreya baby ye kya kar rahi hain aap? Sare promises bhool gayi aap? Aapne khud wada kiya tha apne dad se ki aap kabhi gussa nahi karengi, kabhi kisi par nahi chillayengi. Aur abhi kya kiya aapne, itni rudely baat ki aapne, wo bhi us insaan ke sath jise khud aapke dad ne chuna hai aapko khush rakhne ke liye? Kitna bura laga hoga unhe, aapko andaza bhi hai? Dost hain wo aapke..."

 _Shreya cut her in between,_ "dost hain nahi Nanci, dost the! Ab na wo dost rahe na humari dosti, sab kuch badal gaya hai Nanci, sab kuch!"

 _Nanci sighed_ , "kuch nahi badla hai shreya baby, wo kal bhi aapki khushi chahte the aur aaj bhi sirf aapko khush dekhna chahte hain. Unhone wada kiya hai aapke dad se humesha aapke sath rehne ke liye, aapka khayal rakhne ke liye, to kya aapka bhi farz nahi banta unka sath dene ka. Aapke dad ki last wish bhi yahi thi, ki aap dono sath rahe. Aur aap unke sath jane se mana karke kya apne dad ko hurt nahi kar rahi?"

"But Nanci..." _Shreya uttered but Nanci didn't allow her to continue._

"Shreya baby, ab jaha wo wahi aap. Unke sath hi rehna hai ab aapko." _Nanci said placing her hand on her cheek._

 _Shreya looked at her,_ "is ghar ke sath kitni memories Judi hain Nanci, ye sab chodkar main kahi aur kaise chali jaun?" _Shreya said in a heavy voice_.

"Har ladki ko ek na ek din apne dad ka ghar chodkar Jana hi padta hai shreya baby, aapko bhi ek na ek din is ghar se Jana hi tha. Bas ye samajh leejiye ki wo waqt aa gaya hai. Aapke dad ne agar aapki zindagi ke liye koi faisla liya hai to aise hi to nahi liya hoga na. Kam se kam apne dad par to bharosa rakhiye. Aur waise bhi aapke liye yahi achha hoga ki aap is jegah se, in sab yadon se kahi door chali jayen, warna aap humesha in yado me khokar roti rahengi, kabhi khush nahi reh payegi. Lekin aapke dad aapko humesha khush dekhna chahte the, aapko unki khatir khush rehna hoga. Please, aap Mumbai chali jaiye. He is waiting for you, don't make him wait for long" _Nanci said patting her cheeks._

 _Shreya was convinced, she nodded her head and agreed to go. Nanci smiled and started packing her luggage. Shreya took everything she wanted to take with her._

 _Here daya was still waiting for Nanci and shreya. He turned hearing the footsteps and found shreya standing there with her luggage. He looked at Nanci and thanked her through eyes. Nanci just smiled in reply._

 _Daya moved to shreya._

 _Shreya looked up at him,_ "I am sorry, maine aapse bahut badtameeji se baat ki!" _Shreya said lowering her head._

"Its alright" _daya said and took the trolley bag and suitcase from shreya's hand,_ "chalo". _he said and moved towards the car._

 _Shreya hugged Nanci and cried. She took a last glance at her sweet home and followed daya to the car._

 _Daya opened the door for her and the car started to leave them at the airport to go to Mumbai, where a new life was waiting for both of them._

.

.

 **...To be continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N: sorry for a late update.

Though It was full of tears and cries, but this is my favorite chapter so far.

So Shreya is moving to Mumbai with Daya. Some more twists and turns are waiting for you all.

The fact is that the story is began now actually.

Keep reading and reviewing coz reviews make the world a better place for the writers.

Love you all.

Keep loving DaReya

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _It was 10 of night when, Daya and shreya arrived at the Mumbai airport. Their journey was almost silent. Except some formalities they didn't talk much._

 _Daya hired a taxi from the airport to reach his apartment. Shreya was first time visiting Mumbai but she had no excitement or interest in visiting a new city. She was sitting in the taxi lost in herself. Daya was occasionally taking glances at her but she was just looking outside the window._

 _Daya stopped the taxi in front of a restaurant._

"Shreya, tumhe bhookh lagi hogi, tumne flight me bhi kuch nahi khaya, chalo kuch kha lo" _daya said getting out of the taxi._

 _Shreya wanted to refuse to come but she was really hungry. She wondered how did he come to know that she is feeling hungry. She silently came out of the taxi and went inside to have a meal._

 _Daya ordered some of shreya's favorite dishes as he knew that she was very choosy about food items. Shreya made a face seeing one of the dishes having capsicum. Daya noticed it and he picked up the dish and kept it away from her,_ "ye main kha lunga" _he said and started eating._

 _After having a good dinner daya paid and left the restaurant. along with shreya he headed to his house._

 _The taxi stopped in front of daya's apartment as per his instructions. He paid the taxi driver and picked up the bags. He moved ahead and stopped in front of his flat._

"Shreya ye mera flat hai" _he said looking at shreya then realized something and corrected his sentence_ , "I mean humara".

 _Shreya said nothing and remained silent. Daya rang the doorbell. The door opened in a few seconds. An old lady around 50 was standing there with an overjoyed face._

"Daya... Aa gaye tum?" _She said happily, and then looked at shreya and smiled._

"Radha masi... wo.." _Daya said and was about to enter when the woman stopped him._

"Ek minute daya ruk jao. Are Shreya ka pehla kadam padne ja raha hai is ghar me, kuch rasme hoti hain, ruk jao, main abhi aati hu." _She said excitedly and went inside._

 _Daya and shreya exchanged glances_.

"Shreya, ye Radha masi hain, maine tumhe bataya tha na. Yahi mera khayal rakhti hain, ekdum ek maa ki terah. Maine unhe humari shadi ke bare me pehle hi inform kar diya tha. Wo bahut khush hain ye jaankar ki finally maine shadi kar li " _Daya told shreya and the next minute Radha masi returned with a vessel filled with rice and a thaal of teeka and aarti for their welcome._

 _She did the aarti and applied the teeka on their foreheads. She turned to shreya_ , "beta is kalash ko apne dahine pair se andar ki taraf girakar andar aa jao."

 _Shreya was confused, she had no idea what is going on. She looked at daya. Daya signalled her to do so as masi was saying._

 _Shreya did that and they both entered the house._

 _Radha masi looked at shreya_ , "beta, daya ne tumhe mere bare me bataya hoga phir bhi main tumhe apne bare me kuch batati hu. Beta daya mujhe masi kehta hai, bilkul apni maa ki terah mera khayal rakhta hai. Mere khud ke bachho ne mujhe ghar se nikal kar phek diya aur sab kuch apne naam karwa liya. Main akeli besahara vidhwa aurat apni jaan dene ja rahi thi, jab daya ne mujhe bachaya aur mujhe apne ghar lekar aaya. Mujhe izzat di, pyar diya. Pichle 6 mahine se main uske sath reh rahi hu. Ab to main use hi apna beta manti hu. Aur wo bhi mujhe apni maa samajhta hai." _Masi said with wet eyes._

 _Shreya looked at her. She had no idea what to do then she just moved ahead and touched her feet._

"Are are beta, iski koi jarurat nahi" _masi said holding her from her shoulders._

 _Daya was surprised by shreya's this gesture. He never expected that from shreya. He smiled at her._

 _Masi placed her hand on shreya's cheek_ , "beta, mujhe daya ne sab kuch bata diya hai. Mujhe bahut dukh hua sunkar, lekin honi ko aaj tak kaun taal paya hai? Zindagi kisi ke liye nahi rukti beta, hum insano ko hi zindagi ke sath chalna sikhna padta hai." _Masi said and kissed on her forehead. Shreya didn't react at this. She remained silent._

"Are tum dono ko bhookh lagi hogi, main khana lagati hu." _Masi said and turned to go when daya stopped her._

"Nahi masi, khana rehne deejiye, hum bahar se khakar aaye hain. Par bahut thak gaye hain, bas aram Karna chahte hain." _Daya said stretching his arms._

"Theek hai" _masi said and turned to shreya,_ "aao beta, tumhara kamra dikhati hu" _she said and led shreya to daya's room followed by daya._

 _Daya was dumbstruck seeing his bed and the whole room decorated beautifully with red roses. Shreya moved her eyes all around the room and her heart started beating faster seeing the bed decorated with roses. She felt very awkward and looked away._

"Kaisa laga kamra?" _Masi asked chuckling._

 _Daya looked at her in disbelief,_ "masi ye sab kya hai? Kisns bola aapko ye sab karne ke liye?"

"Daya, kaisi baate karte ho, ab isme kisi ke bolne ya kisi se puchne ki kya jarurat hai. Ye tum dono ki pehli raat hai na, kamra to sajaungi na." _Masi said happily._

 _Daya looked at shreya who was clentching her fists and looking away in awkwardness. Daya again looked at masi and nodded his head at her silly act._

"Masi aap bhi na, ye sab karne ki kya jarurat thi? Aapko sab pata hai humari shadi kaise halaat me hui hai, phir bhi aap..." _He said and moved towards the bed and started removing all the flowers and decorations. He cleaned the bed and threw the flowers in dustbin._

 _Masi kept watching him sadly,_ "Daya, main manti hu ki halaat theek nahi the, lekin iska matlab ye to nahi ki tum dono zindagi bhar un bure halaato ka rona lekar baithe rahoge aur bhagte rahoge apne is rishte se. kab tak bhagoge daya, ab yahi tum dono ki zindagi ki sachhai hai aur tum dono ise jitni jaldi maan lo utna hi achha hoga" _masi shouted like a mother scolding his son._

 _Daya turned to her,_ "Masi please chup rahiye aap bhagwan ke liye chup rahiye, hath jodta hu main"

"Ha ha chup hu main, tumhari khud ki maa hoti to kya wo ye sab nahi karti, apne bete ki shadi ki khushiyan nahi manati, lekin tumhari khud Ki maa hoti to na, tum meri baat kyun manoge. Masi kehne se koi sach me maa jaisi thodi na ho jata hai" _masi said sobbingly._

 _Daya rolled his eyes seeing her emotional blackmail. He wanted to say something but he decided to talk to shreya first._

"Shreya, tum thak gayi hogi, change kar lo aur so jao." _He said and turned to masi who was sobbing like a child,_ "aur masi aap? Aap bahar aaiye jara, mujhe aapse baat karni hai." _He said and moved out of the room dragging masi with him._

 _As he left the room shreya took a deep breath and looked at the bed. She recalled what Masi said a while ago._

 _ **"Ye tum dono ki pehli raat hai"**_

 _ **"Kab tak bhagte rahoge apne is rishte se, ab yahi tum dono ki zindagi ki sachhai hai, ise jitna jaldi maan lo utna hi achha hoga"**_

 _Shreya closed her eyes tightly and held her head as it started spinning._

 _She changed her clothes and came to the bed. She glanced at the two edges of the bed, two pillows were there. She felt her blood drying just thinking about that she is going to share the bed with daya sir. She jerked her head, no...not with daya sir, he is her husband now. A girl shouldn't feel awkward sleeping with her husband._

 _Shreya jerked her thoughts and lay down holding one edge of the bed. She was very tired so she drifted into sleep within just five minutes._

 _Here daya was still talking to masi_.

"Masi please, aisa kuch mat kariye jisse shreya awkward feel kare, mere sath uncomfortable feel kare. Is naye rishte ne pehle hi humari dosti par parda daal diya hai. Shreya ajeeb behave kar rahi hai. Mujhse theek se baat nahi kar rahi. Main use bas yakeen dilana chahta hu ki is naye rishte ke jud jane se humara dosti ka rishta khatam nahi ho gaya, hum ab bhi dost hain. Masi ek masoom si ladki hai wo, jisne apne dad ko kho diya phir ek aise aadmi se usko shadi karne padi jise wo sir kehkar bulati thi, Jo usse kam se kam 10 saal bada hai. Ye sab normal nahi hai masi. Shreya ke liye bahut ajeeb hai ye sab. Hum is rishte se bhaag nahi rahe lekin hum dono ko hi kuch waqt chahiye masi, please aap samajhne ki koshish kariye."

 _Masi understood his point of view and said sorry for her stupidity._

"Masi ab aap bhi jakar so jaiye, kafi raat ho gayi hai." _Daya said and as masi left he waited for some more time and after assuring that shreya has slept, he moved to his room so that they both don't have to face the awkwardness._

 _As he entered the room, he found shreya sleeping very peacefully. Daya was relieved seeing her sleeping without any tension. He without making any noice moved to the bed and lay down on the empty side of the bed making a proper distance with her._

 _Shreya was in a deep sleep while daya was just trying to sleep._

 _Here shreya, who was habitual of sleeping with her teddy bear cuddling it closer to her was missing it. In sleep, she moved and caught daya's arm and assumed it to be her teddy bear. She pulled his arm and moved closer to him. She hugged him and slept placing her head on his chest._

 _Daya opened his eyes and looked at shreya. He almost forgot breathing seeing her so close to him. He glanced at her cute face. She was looking really beautiful in the dim light. He had never found her so beautiful or say had never seen her from so close._

 _He was not a stone, but a human being with a soft heart with some feelings in it. His body started secreting the hormones, which are secreted during such conditions when a person is attracted towards the opposite gender._

 _For a second he got distracted as his eyes fell on her soft lips. He was not so great a person who feels nothing even when such a beautiful girl is lying beside him. He was an ordinary man. He found himself moving towards her. But...but he was even greater than those persons. Yes, a person should be called greater if even in such a situation he is able to control his emotions and desires. Daya closed his eyes tightly and cursed himself for what he was going to do. He was not supposed to get distracted so easily. He separated shreya from himself slowly and turned his back to her. He held his side and maintained a considerable distance with her. He thanked God that he was able to stop himself and didn't do anything which could increase the awkwardness between them. He knew that going closer to her without her desire will just increase the distance between them and he didn't want to do anything which he would have to regret later. He jerked all his thoughts and didn't look again at shreya._

 _Soon daya too drifted into a sleep. Though he was keeping an appreciable distance from her but he couldn't control his body in sleep. He moved and unknowingly his hand fell on shreya's waist._

 _When shreya was sleeping hugging him a while ago she didn't come to know anything but when daya kept his hand on her waist, she got up with a jerk as if she has received a shock of 440 volt. She looked at daya and thought when did he come into the room and slept. She sat up straight in the bed clutching the bedsheet._

 _Daya too got up with this. He looked at shreya and found her breathing heavily. She was feeling insecure as she was cuddling her knees near her chest._

 _Daya guessed what might have happened. He looked at shreya with apologies._ "I am really sorry shreya, wo neend me shayad... I am sorry" _he said and picked up the pillows and placed between them making a barrier_. "Pleae ab so jao" _he said and lay down on his side._

 _Shreya looked at him through corner of her eyes. She said nothing and lay down. She was feeling embarrassed by the way she reacted. She knew that daya will never do anything bad with her. How bad he might have felt by her reaction._

 _It was not the first time he touched her. He used to hug her at the time of his departures. Sometimes he used to kiss her forehead before leaving as a goodbye kiss. She never felt strange. Then what was so different in his touch today that she couldn't hold herself. His touch had sent shivers down her spine. Shreya knew she could have composed herself but it was not her fault. The stimulus she got on his touch was very strong._

 _Daya looked at shreya. She was lying closing her eyes pretending to sleep but daya knew that she is not sleeping. He saw her holding the edge of the bed and trying to make a distance from him. He saw her body was shrank in nervousness. He glanced at her feet decorated with beautiful dark henna. Her shrunken fingers were signaling that she is not feeling comfortable. Daya felt bad for her. He immediately decided something in his mind and slept._

 _Shreya was trying hard to sleep but sleep had run miles away from her eyes after that incident. After some hours she slept somehow._

 _Daya woke up early in morning as usual. He glanced at shreya who was still sleeping soundly. He got freshened up as he had to leave for bureau today. He came back after taking bath and found shreya was still not awaken. He moved towards the window and slid the curtains in a blink making the white sharp sunlight falling directly on shreya's face._

 _As usual shreya was annoyed, she grabbed the pillow and threw it on daya,_ "Nanciii...close the curtains" _she shouted and opened her eyes, but as she saw daya she became silent. She realized that nothing is same. She is not in her home._

 _Daya caught the pillow thrown on him and smiled_ , "Nanci nahi hai yaha, its me! Good morning"

 _Shreya didn't reply but kept glaring at him with her sleepy eyes._

"Mujhe pata hai ki subeh ki dhoop tumhare chehre pe pade, ye tumhe bilkul pasand nahi. Lekin itni der tak sona health ke liye achha nahi hota, Come on get up! Tumhe subeh jaldi uthne ki aadat dalni hogi." _Daya said and threw the pillow again on the bed._

 _Shreya frowned at him_ , "I know you are my husband now! Lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki aap mujhe orders denge aur main chupchap sab kuch sunti rahugi. Main tabhi uthugi, jab mera man hoga, got it!" _Shreya said and grabbed the pillow to sleep again._

"No...shreya please uth jao, tum dobara nahi so sakti." _Daya said and moved to her to stop her from falling asleep again._

"But abhi mujhe neend aa rahi hai, aur waise bhi main raat bhar nahi so payi." _Shreya said innocently and then bit her lips for accepting that she couldn't sleep well._

 _Daya stopped and looked at her, he was about to say something but the same time Radha Masi entered the room holding the 'Aarti thal' chanting some hymns._

"Good morning daya, good morning shreya" _she said moving towards shreya. Seeing her shreya reluctantly got up and sat straight._

 _Masi applied the teeka on their foreheads,_ "waise to beta ye kaam ghar ki bahu ka hota hai, subeh subeh jaldi uthkar pooja Karna aur sabko teeka lagana, par koi baat nahi, shreya beta abhi abhi to aayi ho, kuch din me tum bhi sikh jaogi"

 _Shreya made a face hearing 'Bahu' and looked at Masi with horrified expressions._

 _Daya laughed_ , "Masi kya aap bhi, Shreya aur subeh uthkar pooja path...hahaha... Are subeh 10 baje ke pehle uski aankhe khul jaye wahi kafi hai."

 _Shreya frowned at daya who was laughing at her._

"Are daya, tum has kyun rahe ho aise, abhi bachhi hai, dheere dheere sab Sikh jayegi. Shreya beta tum iski bato pe dhyan na do. Jao jaldi se nahakar aao, main nasha lagati hu, sab tumhari pasand ka banaya hai, daya se puch kar. Aur phir tumse dher sari baate bhi to karni hain." _Masi said caressing her head lovingly._

 _Shreya gave her a smile and nodded her head. She glared at daya again and moved to bathroom._

 _Shreya came outside after taking a bath. She was toweling her wet hair when she heard daya's voice from outside._

"Masi, is room me ek table aur chair bhi chahiye, aur ye parde change karwa dena, shreya ko ye color pasand nahi."

 _Shreya came outside to see what's going on. She saw masi was looking displeased with something. As masi spotted shreya, she glared at her from toe to head. She was in her usual top and short skirt. Masi made a face seeing her dress up. Then she just looked at her and went away murmuring,_ "ye Jo bhi ho raha hai na theek nahi ho raha hai"

 _Shreya was confused, she moved to daya._

"Ye Radha masi kya bol rahi hain? Kya theek nahi ho raha?" _She asked._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "Shreya wo maine, bagal wala room saaf karwa diya hai, aur sab kuch waise hi arrange karwa dunga, jaisa tumhe pasand hai. Wo room thoda bada bhi hai, jaise ki tumhara room tha."

 _Shreya narrowed her eyebrows in confusion,_ "toh?"

 _Daya sighed,_ "toh ye ki, tum apna samaan us room me shift kar lo." _Daya said looking away._

 _Shreya was shocked_ , "what? Par kyun? Aap aisa kyun kar rahe hain?"

 _Daya turned to her,_ "Dekho shreya, I know that you are not comfortable in sharing the bed with me. Tum kal raat bhar theek se nahi soyi. Aur na hi main so paya. Hum dono raat bhar jagte rahe, isse achha hai ki, alag alag rooms me, chain se soye!"

 _Shreya went silent for a minute. She was at a loss of words. She kept staring at him then started in a low voice_ , "I am sorry, I just need some time to adjust, and I am trying. But I don't need a separate room. Aap please aisa mat kariye, mujhe thoda waqt deejiye. Masi phir se aapko char baate sunayegi, achha nahi lagta." _Shreya said and moved from there._

 _Daya kept watching her surprisingly. He thought_ , "kya ye shreya bol rahi thi, wo ladki Jo kabhi dusro ke bare me sochti hi nahi thi, sirf apne man ki karti thi, aaj use chinta ho rahi ki masi kya kahegi? Kya ye wahi shreya hai?" _Daya heartily appreciated Shreya. He was overwhelmed with her words._ "Is ladki ko samajh pana wakai mushkil hai, kabhi naak pe gussa hota hai to kabhi itni pyari baate karti hai ki seedha dil chu leti hai." _Daya thought and smiled._

 _Here shreya moved to Masi who was going to change the curtains in the room. Shreya stopped her,_ "Masi ye sab karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Main dusre room me nahi rahugi"

 _Masi became happy and smiled,_ "Dekha, kitni pyari aur samjhdar bachhi hai shreya, aur ye ek mahapurush hain, Jo apni patni ko dusre kamre me rehne ka intejaam karwa rahe the, huhh"

 _Shreya laughed at the way Masi was scolding daya._

 _Daya nodded his head,_ "achha theek hai masi, baad me chillana, mujhe bhookh lagi hai, nashta milega ya nahi, bureau Jana hai late ho raha hu."

.

.

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: just hope you people liked the chapter.**

 **Shreya refused to live in another room. She is trying to adjust herself in the new relationship with daya. But, is only sleeping with each other enough to make two people fall in love?**

 **Of course not! Then what is it?**

 **Stay tuned, keep reading and reviewing.**

 **Keep loving DaReya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Daya finished his breakfast and was about to leave when shreya came to him._

"Daya sir.." _She called him hesitantly_.

"Ha bolo shreya" _daya said collecting his accessories._

"Wo...I am missing my fluffy (her teddy bear) kya aap mere liye waisa hi ek teddy la denge, mujhe usko hug karke sone ki aadat hai na, uske bina neend nahi aati." _She said feeling awkward._

 _Meanwhile Masi came there and heard shreya. Before that daya could say something Masi jumped in between them_ , "are shreya beta, ab tum bachhi nahi ho. Teddy se khelne ki umar gayi, aur uske bina neend nahi aati to, daya hai na, are apne pati ko hug kar ke so jao. Ab tum dono ke beech kisi bhaloo ka kya kaam?" _Masi said and laughed at shreya's childish demand._

 _Shreya was embarrassed, she looked down. Daya took a sigh and looked at masi,_ "Masi aap phir se shuru ho gayi?"

 _Shreya was about to move from there when daya's voice stopped her_.

"Don't worry shreya, main tumhare liye same waisa hi teddy la dunga. I know that tum usse bahut pyar karti thi." _He said and looked at masi signalling her to keep quiet through his eyes._

 _Shreya became happy, she looked at him and smiled._

"Ok, ab main nikalta hu, nahi to late ho jaunga, bye bye shreya, bye Masi!" _Daya said hurriedly stepping outside._

 _As he went Masi shot glances at shreya._ "Shreya beta, tumhe meri bato ka bura to nahi laga, daya to humesha meri baat se naraj ho jata hai."

 _Shreya said nothing but smiled at her and moved. She had to see the whole house. She started roaming from one corner to another. She entered daya's study room._

 _She spotted a big photo frame of her dad on the front wall. Daya had kept it like if it's his own father. Shreya smiled painfully and moved her hand softly on the frame._ "Dad" _she whispered and her eyes became teary._

 _Shreya composed herself and moved ahead. She spotted lots of trophies and medals on the wall, as well as on the table._

 _She was watching them amusingly when Radha Masi came there._

"Ye sare medals daya ke hain. Aisa kaun sa field hoga jaha use medal na mila ho. " _Masi said proudly._

 _Shreya smiled and suddenly her eyes fell on a certain medal. Her smile vanished. She took it in her hand and observed it in disbelief._

"Gold medal in lawn Tennis?" _Shreya uttered in shock,_ "how is that possible? Daya sir ko to tennis bilkul nahi aati, 2 saal se main khud unhe sikha rahi hu, in fact wo abhi bhi sikh rahe hain!" _She was lost in her thoughts when Masi saw her._

"Tennis me daya champion hai, tumhe to bataya hi hoga! Aaj tak tennis me kisi se nahi hara hai wo" _masi said again with so much proud._

 _Shreya again became lost in her thoughts,_ "Jo aaj tak kisi se nahi hare, wo mujhse roj jaanboojhkar kyun harte rahe?" _She kept his medal back on its place._

 _She was feeling hurt and disappointed, because she used to think that at least she is better than him in some field but today it has been proved that he is champion in that field too and she is nothing. Her ego was hurt, and she was jealous._

 _Radha Masi and shreya talked the whole day. Radha masi applied oil in her hair. Shreya loved that, it was the same motherly touch she was longing for, since she lost her mother when she was just two. Shreya's mood was quite better today. She was smiling and laughing._

 _In evening when shreya and Radha masi were busy in gossips, someone rang the bell. Radha masi went to open the door. A young boy was standing there with a big beautiful teddy bear._

"Ji, Shreya ji kaha hain?" _He asked._

 _Shreya heard her name and came there. She was so much happy seeing the teddy._ "Yes, main yaha hu. Main shreya hu, ye teddy mere liye?"

 _The boy smiled at her,_ "ji han, mam yaha sign kar deejiye, aapke husband ne order kiya tha aapke liye"

 _Shreya signed and almost jumped in happiness as she held the teddy in her hands._

"Wow... Masi just see...kitna pyara hai ye! So cute!" _Shreya exclaimed kissing it in excitement._

 _Masi just nodded her head and smiled seeing her jumping like a little girl._

"Masi daya sir kab aayenge, mujhe thanks bolna hai unhe" _shreya said hugging her teddy._

"Bas aata hi hoga!" _Masi said patting her cheek._

 _Shreya was waiting for him restlessly. She wanted to thank him for such a lovely gift._

 _At late evening daya returned. Shreya herself opened the door for him and welcomed him happily._

 _Daya saw her smile and he too smiled,_ "kya baat hai shreya, aaj tum bahut khush lag rahi ho?"

"Han, aaj kisi ne mujhe ek bahut pyara aa gift diya, aapko dikhau?" _She said and showed him her teddy._

 _Daya looked at it acting to be unaware,_ "are waah, ye to wakai bahut pyara hai, bilkul tumhare fluffy jaisa hai na, kisne diya?"

 _Shreya just looked at him and the next moment she hugged him,_ "thank you so much!" _She said placing her head against his broad chest._

 _Masi saw this and smiled._

 _Daya lightly patted her head. Shreya felt something happening to her. She slowly separated from the hug and looked at him._

 _Daya found an awkward silence between them so he immediately smiled and looked at shreya,_ "bas bas shreya, khushiyon ko control Karna sikho, well, mere paas tumhare liye ek aur gift hai!"

 _Shreya looked at him excitedly,_ "ek aur gift? Wow! But maine to aur kuch nahi mangaya tha!"

"I know, tumne nahi mangaya tha, but ye main apni taraf se laya hu!" _Daya said and took out a packet from his bag._

 _Shreya was really excited to see what's inside the packet_. "Kya hai isme?" _She asked._

"Tum khud hi dekh lo!" _Daya said handing over the packet to her. Masi too came there to see daya's gift._

 _Shreya immediately opened the packet, but all her excitement and smile vanished seeing the material inside. There were two envelops and some books. Shreya looked at the books in confusion. Then she looked at daya,_ "ye books?"

 _Daya took the envelopes from her hand and looked at her._

"Shreya, isme 2 alag alag colleges ke admission application forms hain. Next month se sare colleges me admission process start ho jayega. You have got 25 days for preparation. Ye books tumhare entrance test ki preparation ke liye hain." _Daya described some other details._

"Entrance test? Lekin 2 alag alag colleges kyun?" _Shreya asked as she was really confused._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "Shreya, ye dono bahut hi achhe aur renowned colleges hain. Main chahta hu ki tumhara admission inme se hi kisi ek college me ho. Lekin in colleges me itne jyada students apply karte hain ki, merit bahut high jati hai, for instance agar tum ye entrance test qualify na kar sako to ek alternative hona chahiye. And I am sure, in dono me se kisi ek college me admission to tumhe mil hi jayega! Agar tum lucky ho to tumhe is college me admission mil jayega Jo yahi Mumbai me hai, ya phir shayad dusra college Jo ki tumhare hometown Delhi me hai? Ab ye tumhe decide Karna hai ki tum kis college me admission lena chahti ho!" _Daya told shrugging his shoulders._

 _Shreya was silent for some time. She glanced at the application forms and books, then she looked up at daya._ "Sir lekin, ye dono hi top ke colleges hain. Inka entrance test bahut tough hota hai. Main kabhi qualify nahi kar paungi. Oh god, I am so bad in studies. Mujhse nahi hoga sir! Ye entrance test pass kar pana mere bas ki baat nahi hai. Meri memory bahut weak hai. Main kitna bhi padh lu, exam hall me jakar sab bhool jati hu, kuch bhi yaad nahi rehta! Inke cut off marks 80 to 90 percent tak hote hain. Aur main ? I hardly score above 50! Its just next to impossible!"

 _Shreya was speaking nonstop and daya was silently listening to her, when she stopped she found him glaring at her_. "Bol chuki, ab main bolu? Dekho shreya, pehli baat to ye apne dimag se nikal do ki tum achhe marks nahi la sakti. Its not impossible you can do it."

"No...its absolutely impossible for me! Aap achhi terah se jante hain mujhe studies me koi interest nahi hai. Mujhe bilkul pasand nahi. Mujhse nahi hoga ye!" _Shreya said nodding her head._

 _Masi too kept her opinion,_ "Daya, kya tum bhi, jab shreya ka padhai me man nahi lagta to kyun jabardasti kar rahe ho.

"Right" _shreya supported masi._

"Waise bhi kya karegi wo itna padh likhkar, shadi ho gayi hai uski. Tumhare jaisa itna achha husband hai uska khyal rakhne ke liye, aur kya chahiye ek ladki ko bhala? Chodo bhi ye padhai wagera" _masi said._

"Exactly" _shreya said as masi finished_.

 _Daya glared at both of them. He turned to shreya,_ "what exactly? Han, kya kehna chahti ho tum shreya? Tum apni padhai puri nahi karogi? Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara han?"

 _Masi interrupted,_ "daya...

 _Daya glared at her_ , "Masi, please jab tak meri aur shreya ki baat khatam nahi ho jati aap beech me nahi bolegi? suna aapne?"

 _Masi became silent. Shreya was looking at masi._

"Look at me shreya, tumse baat kar raha hu main!" _Daya shouted. Shreya looked at him._

"Tumhe kya lagta hai, main humesha tumhara khayal rakhna ke liye baitha hu? You know what, jab main subeh ghar se nikalta hu to mujhe bhi nahi pata hota ki sham ko sahi salamat ghar wapas lautunga ya nahi! Tum mere bharose rehkar apni zindagi jiyogi? Kyun? Tum ladkiyon ko humesha ek mard pe depend rehne ki jarurat kyun padti hai. Pehle apne dad pe depend raho, phir apne husband pe, aur phir apne bete pe? Kyun ek mard ke bina aurat apni zindagi nahi jee sakti?

 _Shreya rolled her eyes listening to his hard core lectures on woman empowerment and all._

 _Daya continued,_ "dekho shreya, ye tumhare dad ki wish thi. Wo tumhe apne pairo par khade hote huye dekhna chahte the. Main bas unka dream pura karne ki koshish kar raha hu. I want to see you as a self dependent girl. Jise life me kabhi kisi ke sahare ki jarurat na pade. Tumhari khud ki pehchan ho, ek identity ho. Log tumhe tumhare dad ke naam se ya mere naam se nahi tumhare naam se jane."

 _Shreya kept listening to him silently lowering her head._

 _Daya took a small break and continued,_ "Main janta hu tumhara studies me man nahi lagta? Lekin ye koi bahana nahi hua! Kya karna chahti ho apni life me? Tennis khelna chahti ho? Tennis player bana chahti ho? Good! Tumhari Jo Marji wo Karo, lekin after completing your studies. studies complete Karna bahut jaroori hota hai shreya, especially tum ladkiyon ke liye. Tumhe ye entrance test qualify Karna hi hoga, aur main koi bahana nahi sunna chahta samjhi tum? Main tumhare liye ek tutor arrange kar dunga, aur phir main to hu hi na, tumhe koi bhi problem hogi, main tumhari help karunga, lekin kuch bhi ho jaye, I want you to crack this test." _daya yelled at her._

"Daya... Aram se!" _Masi requested him to be gentle._

 _Daya stopped and looked at shreya. Her eyes were teary and she was about to burst out anytime._

"Ab kya hua? Kuch bologi? Tumhe kuch samajh me aa raha hai main kya bol raha hu ya nahi?" _Daya said in a loud voice._

 _Shreya looked at him and some tears tickled down her cheeks._ "Aaj tak kisi ne mujhse is terah se baat nahi ki. Itni unchi aawaj me kabhi kisi ne nahi danta. Dad ne bhi aaj tak mujhe itna lecture nahi sunaya. Aur aap? Aap bhi to kabhi mujhse is terah se baat nahi karte the? Aapko kya ho gaya hai? I can see, you are changed, after becoming my husband! " _shreya started sobbing. She wiped off her tears and looked at him_ , "main ab aapki wife hu, to aapko lagta hai aap mujhe rule karenge. Main aapke pair ki juti ban gayi hu, aapki har baat mujhe sunni padegi, aapke according chalna hoga?" _She yelled at him._

 _Daya looked at her shockingly_ , "what nonsense is this shreya? Baat ko ghuma phirakar kaha le ja rahi ho tum? Main tumhe tumhari studies puri karne ko keh raha hu to kya main tumko rule karne ki koshish kar raha hu? What rubbish?" _Daya shouted at her._

 _Shreya looked at him angrily_ , "aap chahe bhi to mujhe rule nahi kar sakte. Aapne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai?" _She snatched the application forms from his hand,_ "sirf 2 colleges ke forms laye hain na aap? Jaiye, jaiye aur jakar India ki sari top ki universities aur colleges ke forms lekar aaiye! Main sabke entrance tests dungi, aur sabko qualify karke dikhaugi, ye mera challenge hai aapko!" _She said directly looking into his eyes._

 _Daya kept on staring at her. Shreya grabbed the books and angrily left from there._

 _Masi watched her going and turned to daya,_ "Daya, ye kya kiya, rula diya bechari ko! Pyar se bhi baat kar sakte the! Itni buri terah se daant diya!"

 _Daya smiled lightly and looked at masi,_ "aap nahi janti masi, ye ladki kitni ziddi hai. Use khud nahi pata ki uske paas kitni abilities hain. Main bas usi ke chupe huye talent ko usko dikhana chahta hu. Use humesha mujhse competition raha hai. Ab wo kuch bhi karegi lekin ye exam qualify karke dikhayegi. Ab aap dekhna mushkil se 50 percent marks gain kar pane wali ladki kaise 90 percent marks lati hai. Use is terah se daant kar mujhe bhi achha nahi lag raha but ye bahut jaroori tha masi. Pyar se baat karne ke liye to puri zindagi padi hai." _Daya said the last line with a sweet smile on his lips and looked towards the room where shreya was sitting with the books and angrily trying to study._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: would shreya be able to win her challenge? Would she crack the entrance test and be able to get admission in a good college for her higher studies?**

 **Does Daya love her or shreya is just a responsibility for him?**

 **And, guys, some of you asked me to not show Masi as a negative character. Guys, let me clarify, Radha masi is not a negative character. She behaves weird because she is an old Indian woman with old thoughts. She is not much educated. She loves daya like her own son and just want him to be happy, so she just wishes shreya to be a good wife for him. She has a good heart.**

 **See you all soon with the next update!**

 **Keep loving DaReya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _Shreya was angrily flipping the pages of the book. She was struggling a lot, because she had no idea from where to start and how to start. She closed her eyes and took a sigh, then she looked at daya and found him already staring at her with a smile. As shreya looked at him daya immediately hid his smile and looked away. Shreya closed the book and angrily marched towards him._

"Excuse me!" _She called from behind._

 _Daya turned to her,_ "hmm?"

"May I know where is the brochure and the Syllabus?" _She asked in a sarcastically polite way._

 _Daya bit his lips realizing that he had still not handed over the syllabus to her._

"Oh, I am sorry, ye raha brochure. I just forgot that!" _He said and forwarded the brochure towards her._

 _She snatched it from his hand and turned to go when daya called her._

"Shreya listen"

 _Shreya cut him,_ "I don't have much time to waste, Jo bhi kehna hai baad me kahiyega. Mujhe bahut padhai karni hai, please do not disturb me!" _She said looking into his eyes and left._

 _Daya remained stood there silently watching her._

 _Radha Masi arranged dinner and called daya on the dining table._

"Shreya kaha hai masi?" _Daya asked grabbing his chair._

"Beta, shreya ko 2 baar bula chuki hu. Wo bol rahi hai use abhi bhookh nahi hai, baad me khayegi. Tumhari bato ko kuch jyada hi dil se laga liya usne. Padhai ke aage khane ka bhi dhyan nahi use" _masi said sadly nodding her head._

 _Daya was shocked,_ "what? Ye shreya bhi na" _he uttered and immediately moved to call shreya._

 _He went and saw her engrossed in the book. He moved near her._

"Shreya tum dinner ke liye kyun nahi aa rahi?"

"Aap log kha leejiye, main ek aur chapter finish kar lu, phir aati hu" _she replied without moving her eyes away from her book._

 _Daya looked at her for a second and moved to her. He took the book from her hand and kept it on the table. Then he gentle grabbed her arm and made her to stand up._ "Pehle khana kha lo, phir chapter khatam kar lena"

 _Shreya jerked him away,_ "Maine kaha na abhi nahi khana mujhe. Aapko har baat pe apna order chalana hota hai. Aapki marji se sona, aapki marji se jagna, aapki marji se khana, aapki marji se rehna, aapki marji se jeena!" _She shouted on top of her voice,_ "Dad ne meri responsibility aapko di hai. Aapko mera khayal rakhne ko kaha. Lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki main sab kuch aapki marji se karungi. Dusro ki marji se kaam karne ki aadat nahi hai mujhe" _she burst out on him._

 _Daya was confounded and hurt with her sudden burst out. He looked into her eyes and silently moved outside._

 _As he went out, shreya heard him saying,_

"Masi, rehne deejiye, main bhi khana nahi khaunga. Bhookh nahi rahi ab"

 _Shreya heard him and realized that she didn't do good with him._

 _She was arguing with herself about her behavior with him when Masi came to her. Shreya looked at her through corners of her eyes._

 _Masi said in a soft voice_ , "Shreya, ghabrao mat main tumhe kuch bura bhala kehna nahi aayi hu. Beta main sirf itna kehne aayi hu ki, bas aakar khana kha lo. Main janti hu ki tum bahut gusse me ho. Lekin apna gussa thodi der ke liye pi jao, daya ki khatir. Kaam me busy hone ki wajeh se wo aaj lunch nahi kar paya tha. Din bhar kuch nahi khaya usne aur mujhe pata hai use bahut bhookh lagi hai. Tumhari kadwi baate sunkar shayad uska pet bhar gaya ho lekin main use bina khaye sote huye nahi dekh sakti." _Masi said almost crying. She left from there without adding further._

 _Shreya felt a pinch in her heart knowing that daya had skipped his lunch and he is going to skip his dinner too because of her._

 _Shreya pulled her hair in frustration and sat down_. "Ye kya kiya maine? Oh God! Phir se unhe hurt kiya? Sab kuch galat karne ke baad hi kyun realize hota hai mujhe? Ab kya karu? Kis muh se jakar sorry bolu?" _She thought biting her nails._

 _She came outside to find daya. She spotted masi sitting on the dining table with a sad face. Shreya approached her._

"Masi, kaha hain wo?" _She asked in a low voice._

 _Masi said nothing but signalled shreya towards their bedroom. Shreya looked at masi and placed her hand on her shoulder,_ "Masi aap khana lagaiye, main unhe lekar aati hu". _Shreya said and moved towards their bedroom._

 _As she peeped inside, she found daya studying some file or say was pretending to do so. Shreya moved inside. Daya sensed her presence behind his back but he didn't turn to look at her. Shreya was standing there trying to find some words._

 _She stated in a low voice,_ "chapter baad me finish kar lungi main. Abhi mujhe bahut bhookh lagi hai. Chaliye na sath me khana khate hain."

 _Days turned and looked at her,_ "Radha masi ne bheja tumhe yaha?"

 _Shreya looked up at him,_ "nahi...main khud se aayi hu, par masi ne mujhe bataya ki aapne subeh se kuch nahi khaya hai. Maine kaha ki main bas aa rahi hu dinner ke liye, ye to nahi kaha ki nahi khaungi! Aap humesha meri baat ka galat matlab nikalte hain."

 _Daya kept the file aside and looked at her surprisingly_ , "What? Main galat matlab nikalta hu? Really?"

"Ab please arguments baad me kar lenge, kaun galat hai kaun sahi, lekin pehle chaliye, dinner ke liye, bhookh lagi hai mujhe" _shreya said with a very innocent face._

 _Daya couldn't hide his smile. He moved to dining table followed by shreya. Masi became happy seeing both of them, she served the dinner lovingly._

 _After finishing the dinner daya wished Radha masi good night and moved to the bedroom for sleeping._

 _Shreya again became conscious as it was the time to go to bed. The most uncomfortable situation for her. She was sitting on the dining table even after finishing the meal. Daya looked at her._

"Kya hua shreya? Sona nahi hai?"

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "umm..wo..aap so jaiye, main ...main abhi thodi der aur padhna chahti hu."

 _Daya gave her a doubtful look._

"Don't worry, main gusse me nahi bol rahi hu, sach me mera man kar raha hai ki thoda aur padh lu." _Shreya said finding daya's glances at her._

 _Daya nodded,_ "ok, par jyada der tak mat jagna! Main to sone ja raha hu. Bahut neend aa rahi hai." _Daya said and moved to the bedroom._

 _Shreya sat in the hall with her books. She started studying only to avoid sleeping with him. She was tired and sleepy but she was not willing to go and sleep next to him, so she deliberately kept herself busy in her books. She didn't come to know when she fell on the sofa and slept there hugging her book near her chest._

 _At midnight daya woke up and found shreya was not on the bed beside him. He got up and found the lights were still on in the hall. He came out and found shreya sleeping on the sofa very comfortably._

 _He smiled because he knew that shreya did it on purpose to avoid sleeping with him. He moved to her and gently took the book from her hand and kept it aside. He brought a cover sheet and covered her._

 _He glanced at her cute innocent face._ "Chalo sofe pe hi sahi, kam se kam chain se so to saki." _He thought while staring at her. He turned off the lights and moved back to his bedroom._

 _Next morning, Masi woke up first and came into the hall. She became surprised seeing shreya sleeping on the sofa. Till then daya too came into the hall. Masi looked at him with questioning eyes._

"Daya, ye shreya yaha kyun so rahi hai? Kamre me kyun nahi gayi?"

 _Hearing her voice shreya woke up. She opened her eyes and looked at masi and then at daya. Daya was about to say something when shreya said._

"Radha masi wo...kal raat, main padh rahi thi, pata hi nahi chala kab aankh lag gayi aur main yahi so gayi." _She said in a low voice lowering her head._

 _Masi looked at her in disbelief. Daya found masi staring at shreya._

"Shreya, tum bhi na, maine kaha tha na jyada der tak mat padhna." _Daya was saying when masi left from there without saying anything._

 _Daya heard her murmurs,_ "bewkoof samajh rakha hai mujhe!"

 _Daya turned and looked at shreya who was sitting on the sofa clutching the cover sheet_.

"Shreya, main morning walk pe ja raha hu? Tum aana chahogi sath me?" Daya asked her wearing his jogging shoes.

 _Shreya nodded in no,_ "Nahi, phir kabhi. Wo kal raat chapter beech me hi chodkar so gayi thi, ab itni jaldi uth gayi hu to, wo finish kar lu." _She said and grabbed her books._

 _Daya shrugged and moved out for his jogging session._

 _When he returned he found shreya learning her lessons in a loud voice. Daya moved near her._

"Shreya, ye kya kar rahi ho? Aise jor jor se chilla kar padhne se kuch yaad nahi hota. Aur tumhe pata hai tum exam hall me jakar sab bhool kyun jati ho? Kyunki tum cheejo ko samajh kar nahi ratta maar kar padhti ho. Ratne se cheeje yaad nahi hoti. Dhyan se samajh kar padhogi to kabhi nahi bhoologi." _Daya said sitting beside her._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "but mujhe ratta marna jyada easy lagta hai. Ab dekhiye na main ye topic kab se padh rahi hu, par samajh me hi nahi aa raha."

"Dikhao mujhe!" _Daya said looking at the book. She was reading a chapter of chemistry._

"Reversible and irreversible reactions? Its so simple? Kya nahi samajh me aa raha?" _Daya asked her problem._

 _Shreya sighed and showed him her notebook,_ "ye reaction kaise complete hogi?"

 _Daya nodded his head,_ "shreya tumne to reaction hi galat likhi hai. Ye reaction one directional hai. It can not happen in backward direction. You can make Sodium chloride and water by the reaction of sodium hydroxide and hydrochloric acid, but you can not change the product back into the reactants. " _daya explained._

 _Shreya was confused,_ "lekin kyun? in the formation of ammonia by Haber process we can get the reactants back. To phir is reaction me kyun nahi?" _Shreya asked raising her eyebrows._

 _Daya again nodded his head_ , "Shreya because that reaction is reversible. It can happen in both the directions. Under certain conditions we can get the reactants back from the decomposition of the product. Lekin har reaction reversible nahi hoti." _Daya emphasized on his sentence._

"Oh!" _Shreya uttered and thought for a moment,_ "kash, humari life me bhi kuch reactions reversible hoti. Hum conditions ko control kar sakte aur jo kho diya use dobara pa sakte!" _She said looking in blank._

 _Daya looked at her surprisingly, he took a sigh,_ "Nahi shreya, life ki sari reactions irreversible hoti hain. Hum kuch bhi reverse nahi kar sakte. Ek baar jo bonds toot gaye wo toot gaye aur... jo naye bonds jud gaye wo jud gaye!" _He said placing his hand softly on her._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes, and first time she felt herself losing in those pair of eyes. They kept silently staring into each other's eyes. Daya broke the trance and moved his gaze away but shreya kept staring at him._

 _Some tears had dwelled up into shreya's eyes. To change her mood daya got up and said._

"I hope ab tumhe kabhi confusion nahi hogi is chapter me. Waise shreya mujhe tumse kuch baat karne thi. You know, mere colleagues aur friends hain na, wo sab tumse milna chahte hain. Kaam itna rehta hai ki time hi nahi milta, but aaj hum sab thoda free hain, agar tumhe koi problem na ho to kya main unhe lunch pe bula lu.?" _Daya said and looked at her to see her reactions._

 _Shreya looked up at him._

"Dekho shreya, ghabrane ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Wo sab bahut hi friendly aur soft natured hain. They are just like a family. Tumhe unse milkar bahut achha lagega." _Daya said smiling._

 _Shreya nodded,_ "yeah, please invite them. Mujhe kyun koi problem hogi. But...

 _Daya looked at her_ , "but?"

"But ye sab kahi waisa to nahi, I mean log new bride ko dekhne aate hain. To Jo bride hoti hai us bechari ko sab ki khatirdari karni padti hai, unke liye kuch achhi dishes banani padti hain and even guests ko welcome karte waqt bride ko unka pair dhona padta hai. I have watched in a TV show. Kya wo sab Karna padega?" _Shreya asked with horrified expressions._

 _Daya could not resist and burst out in a laughter,_ "hahaha... Oh no shreya, aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. They are just coming to meet you. Aur lunch masi bana degi. Tumhe kuch bhi karne ki jarurat nahi hai, koi tension mat lo. They are not coming to see my bride they just want to meet... **my best friend**!" _Daya said placing a hand on her shoulder._

 _Shreya was overwhelmed hearing best friend from his mouth. Circumstances had forced her to forget this beautiful bond between them. But daya just made her to realize that their sweet relation of friendship is still alive. She smiled at him through tears._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** hey guys, the last passage was dedicated to the most beautiful bond in the world, that is friendship.

 **"Happy Friendship Day"** to all in advance.

Hope the chapter was good and enjoyable.

See you all soon.

Stay tuned and...

Keep loving DaReya!

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _Shreya was heading to the hall when she heard Masi talking to daya._

"Jab kisi ki nayi nayi shadi hoti hai to pati apni patni ke liye tohfe lata hai, tum is duniya ke pehle aur shayad aakhiri pati ho, jisne tohfe dene ki bajay shreya ke hatho me moti moti kitabe lakar pakda di." _Masi said taunting daya._

 _Daya laughed_ , "Masi, kitabo se achha tohfa kuch ho hi nahi sakta. Aap rehne deejiye, aap nahi samjhegi"

 _Shreya heard it and she hid herself behind the door. She was curious to know more about their conversation._

"Achha daya, aaj sab log shreya se milne aa rahe hain, to main use taiyar kar du? Mera matlab aise skirt pehan kar sabke samne jayegi to achha nahi lagega na, kahi se to lagna chahiye ki wo tumhari patni hai. Main use Saree pehna du?" _Masi asked with so much excitement._

 _Daya gave her a tired look,_ "Saree? Aap shreya ko Saree pehanayegi?" _He let out a laugh,_ "aap use Saree pehnane jayegi aur wo aapko skirt pehna kar wapas bhej degi" _and daya started laughing._

 _Masi frowned at him as well as shreya who was hearing him from behind._

 _Daya stopped laughing_ , "Dekhiye, masi, wo log koi muhdikhai ki rasam ke liye nahi aa rahe hain. Bas shreya se milne aa rahe hain. Wo jaisi hai use waise hi rehne deejiye. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai, wo skirt pehankar sabke samne aati hai ya Saree. Main chahta hu ki wo sab shreya ko waise hi dekhe jaisi wo actually hai. Kisi ke liye koi natak karne ki bilkul jarurat nahi hai. Main bas chahta hu ki shreya comfortable feel kare, Saree handle kar pana uske liye thoda mushkil hoga" _Daya said and left for bureau._

 _Shreya watched him going and smirked._ "Aap to bas dekhte rakhiye main kya karti hu!"

 _Masi got busy in preparing a good lunch for the guests. As it was the time for their arrival. She was in kitchen when shreya came to her._

"Radha masi!" _She called her softly._

"Ha beta? Kya chahiye?" _Masi asked her._

"Masi, wo guests aane hi wale honge. Masi main...main Saree pehnna chahti hu."

 _Masi looked at her in disbelief. But she smiled and took her to her room. She gave her a beautiful Saree._

"Shreya, ye Saree maine tumhare liye hi kharidi thi, tumhe gift karne ke liye"

 _Shreya smiled,_ "really? To phir gift kyun nahi kiya aapne?"

"Maine dekha ki tum Saree pehanti hi nahi thi, to, isliye...

"Oh Masi, its so so so beautiful! Main yahi pehnugi. Pata nahi daya sir ko..." _Shreya paused as masi glared at her for addressing daya as sir_ , " wo...I mean unhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main saree handle nahi kar sakti. I am an indian girl na. Maine school farewell party me Saree pehni thi" _then shreya remembered something, when her classmate tried to molest her_ , "lekin us din mere sath jo bhi hua, uske baad maine decide kiya ki main kabhi Saree nahi pehnugi" _shreya said lost in her thoughts._

"Kyun kya hua tha?" _Masi asked curiously._

"Nahi nahi kuch nahi. Main bas ye keh rahi thi ki main bas daya sir ko har wo kaam karke dikhana chahti hu, jo unhe lagta hai ki main nahi kar sakti." _Shreya said with a grin._

 _Masi smiled,_ "dekhna wo to tumhe dekh kar chaunk hi jayega!"

"Wahi to main chahti hu" _shreya said winking at masi._

 _After some minutes the doorbell rang, and Masi went to open the door. Daya was there with all his teammates._

"Are aa gaye aap log, aaiye aaiye andar aaiye" _masi welcomed them._

 _Daya led them inside and offered them a seat. Everyone grabbed their seats. It was not the first time they were visiting daya's home. But this time they all were excited because they were about to meet a new member of daya's family about whom daya had already told so much stories. All of them were eagerly waiting to see shreya._

"Finally, aaj itne dino ke baad Radha masi ke hath ka khana khane ka mauka mila hai. Aaj ka din to lucky hai humare liye!" _One of the officers said happily._

 _Masi smiled at him_ , "bas 2 minute beta, lunch ready hai"

"Arey daya, lunch to hum kar hi lenge, pehle hum yaha jisse milne aaye hain, usse to milao" _said another officer of daya's equivalent rank._

 _Daya smiled at him_ , "han...why not!" _He turned to masi ,_ "masi shreya kaha hai?"

"Main yaha hu!" _Shreya's voice came._

 _All turned towards the voice and there eyes got stuck on the pretty girl wrapped in a beautiful Saree. Daya was stunned seeing shreya. Shreya looked at him and giggled seeing him in a shock. Shreya moved towards the guests._

"Namaste!" _She said with a smile joining her hands._

 _Daya got another shock_. "Is it the same shreya? Who taught her to greet people like this?" _He thought._

"Namaste" _all replied with a smile._

 _Daya came out of the shock and moved forward to introduce them._

"Shreya, this is my boss, Acp...

"Pradyuman!" _Shreya completed him._

 _Acp pradyuman smiled surprisingly._

"Yeah... and this is Sr. Inspector..." _Daya began but shreya again cut him._

"This is abhijeet sir, right?" _Shreya said confidentially._

 _Now abhijeet was also surprised_ , "but shreya, aapko kaise pata?"

 _Shreya smiled,_ "aap sabke bare me itni stories sunai hai daya sir ne mujhe, ki maine aapko dekhte hi pehchan liya!"

"Hmm.." _abhijeet turned to daya,_ "daya tumne to kaha tha ki shreya kabhi akal se kaam nahi leti, wo to kitni intelligent hai!"

 _Daya pleaded him to keep quiet through his eyes. He looked at shreya and found her glaring at him._

"Anyway shreya... Baki logo se milo, ye Freddy hai, ye Sudhakar... Ye Daksh.. Ye Aasha... aur ye Aditi." _Daya introduced all one by one._

 _ **( some very old cid characters are added here, to just emphasize that the background of story is set in very earlier days of daya's carrier when he was young and shreya was too young**_ **:-)** _ **)**_

 _Shreya greeted all._

"Insp Aditi, ek baat kahu?" _Shreya asked._

"Ha ha...shreya, bolo na!" _Aditi said sweetly._

 _Daya looked at shreya confusingly thinking of what she is about to say_.

 _Shreya glanced at daya and turned to Aditi,_ "wo, jab daya sir aapke bare me baate karte the, aapki tareef karte the to mujhe aisa lagta tha ki, aap daya sir ki girlfriend ho!" _Shreya said very innocently._

 _But all were shocked, mostly daya and Aditi._

"What? Main daya sir ki girlfriend?" _Aditi exclaimed in shock._

 _All burst out in laughter including Aditi and daya too._

 _Asha turned to daya_ , "Daya sir, aapne jitna bataya tha, shreya usse kahi jyada pyari hai. She is very cute!"

 _Daya smiled and looked at shreya._

"Sir ek baat puchu?" _Daksh asked daya,_ "shreya ji abhi bhi aapko sir bulati hain, aapko bura nahi lagta?"

 _Daksh's question made everyone silent._

 _Specially shreya, she had never thought about this so seriously. But now she realized that it's really wrong for a wife to call his husband 'sir'._

 _She fixed her gaze on daya to see what he replies._

 _Daya glanced at her and then with a smile turned to Daksh_ , "nahi..aur jab tak khud shreya ko bura nahi lagta mujhe bhi bura nahi lagega!"

 _Everyone smiled at him. Shreya just lowered her head._

"Achha... Baate to hoti rahegi, chaliye, khana lag gaya hai. Lunch kar leejiye, phir shreya se baate karte rahiye. " _masi said calling everyone for lunch._

 _All started moving for lunch. Shreya too began to move but accidentally a portion of her saree came under her foot. And the next moment she felt herself falling down but daya just moved quickly and supported her on time by holding her in his arms._

"Ouchh!" _Shreya exclaimed clutching daya's shirt tightly._

 _She bit her lips and looked into daya's eyes._

"Jab sambhali nahi jati to kya jarurat thi pehanne ki?" _Daya scolded her in a low voice and made her stand properly._

 _Shreya frowned at him_ , "maine aapko nahi bola tha mujhe sambhalne ke liye. gir jane diya hota mujhe. mujhe kya pehanna hai aur kya nahi ye mujhe aapse puche ki jarurat nahi hai, alright?"

 _Daya was about to say something but abhijeet interrupted them._

"Are daya, kya khusar phusar ho rahi hai bhai?" _He asked chuckling at them._

 _Shreya and daya exchanged glances and gave him a fake smile._

"Kuch nahi yaar... Aao lunch karte hain." _Daya said and moved with abhijeet._

"Shreya, waise maine suna hai ki aap bahut achha tennis khelte ho?" _Acp pradyuman asked shreya sitting on the dinning table._

 _Now shreya looked at daya and replied,_ "han sir, but daya sir se achha nahi. I wish main kabhi unhe sach me hara sakti!"

 _Now daya shockingly looked at shreya. And the way shreya's eyes contacted him he got that shreya has seen his medals and the truth has come in front of her. He stopped eating ._

"Kya hua? Aap ruk kyun gaye? You need water?" _Shreya asked with meaningful glances and forwarded a glass of water to him._

 _Daya grabbed the glass and thanked her in a low voice._

 _Everyone finished the lunch, chatted for some more time and then all left. As daya had already said, shreya really liked this meeting. She found the people really amazing._

"To tumne mere medals dekh liye?" _Daya asked shreya when they were Alone._

"Han, aap chupana bhool gaye the na" _shreya said with a smirk._

"I am sorry shreya, lekin tum mujhse itni nafrat karti thi ki, mujhe thoda jhooth bolna pada tumhari nafrat khatam karne ke liye." _Daya clarified_

 _Shreya gave no reaction on this. She left the conversation right there._

 _At night, both were lying in the bed. Shreya's teddy bear was placed between them. She was cuddling it and talking to daya._

"Waise shreya, ye namaste bol kar itne achhe se welcome karna kisne sikhaya tumhe?" _Daya asked looking at her._

 _Shreya too looked at him_ , "What do you mean? Kya ye kisi ko sikhane ki jarurat hai? Jab ghar pe guests aate hain to aise hi welcome kiya jata hai."

 _Daya chuckled,_ "achha... waise tumhe yaad hai, jab main tumse pehli baar mila tha, mujhe to nahi yaad aa raha ki tumne mujhe namaste bol kar greet kiya tha. Tumne kuch alag hi tarike se mera swagat kiya tha, yaad hai ya bhool gayi?"

 _Shreya looked at him and found him giggling. She turned her face in opposite,_ "stop talking please... Let me sleep!" _She said changing the topic and faced her back to him. But she couldn't stop herself from smiling remembering their first meet. She cuddled her teddy closer and slept with a smile._

 _Daya too was smiling remembering that day. He glanced at her a last time and closed his eyes._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _Shreya was studying hard for her tests. Daya had arranged a tutor for her. He was extremely happy seeing shreya's determination. He had no worries for shreya's admission now. He was sure that shreya will definitely make it possible._

 _Shreya appeared in both the entrance tests on their scheduled dates and started waiting for the results._

 _The results were declared within next two weeks._

 _Shreya was pacing up and down in nervousness._

"Shreya, beta itni pareshan kyun ho rahi ho, sab achha hoga, chinta mat Karo." _Radha masi said seeing her so restless._

"Kaise chinta na karu masi? Agar mere marks achhe nahi aaye to kaise face karungi main daya sir ko. Challenge kiya tha maine unhe. Oh God! Ab mujhse aur intejar nahi ho raha masi. Bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai." _Shreya said pressing her fingers_.

"Beta, shanti rakho... Tumhara result achha hi aayega" _masi said and the next moment both were startled hearing daya yelling at shreya._

"Shreya... Shreya... Kaha ho tum?" _Daya shouted entering the room._

 _Shreya looked at him in amazement._

"Kya hua daya, shreya ka result dekha?" _Masi asked daya._

 _Daya shot some angry glances at shreya. Shreya got scared seeing his bad mood._

"Ha masi, shreya ka result is waqt mere hath me hai." _Daya said showing a paper to them,_ "ye lo shreya, khud dekh lo" _daya said throwing the paper to shreya._

 _Shreya looked at the paper and her eyes widened_ , "aisa kaise ho sakta hai? " _she uttered._

"Kya hua beta?" _Masi asked worriedly._

 _Before shreya could say something daya shouted_ , "wahi hua jiska dar tha masi. Sirf 48% marks score kiye hain shreya ne! Nonsense! "

 _Shreya sat on the chair beside her with a thud in disappointment. She started crying in a low voice._

 _Masi placed her hand on her head,_ "shreya beta rona nahi. Daya sambhalo ise".

 _Daya moved and stood in front of shreya,_ "tum ro kyun rahi ho shreya? Abhi to maine dusre collage ka result bataya hi nahi."

 _Shreya instantly looked up at him with some hopes._

 _Daya showed another paper to her,_ "92% " _he said with a broad smile._

 _Shreya was surprised. She snatched the paper from his hand, she couldn't believe on her eyes._

 _Masi too was confused,_ "to matlab beta, shreya ka admission ho jayega na?" _She asked worriedly._

"Of course ho jayega masi. But Yaha Mumbai wale college me nahi, Delhi ke college me."

 _Daya said happily. Shreya's smile vanished and she looked up at him_ , "Delhi? Matlab mujhe phir se wapas Delhi Jana hoga. Main nahi Jana chahti wapas waha. Jo yaade, Jo memories waha se Judi hain, main nahi chahti ki wo sab ek baar phir se taja ho jaye. Mujhe nahi Jana Delhi." _Shreya said sadly._

 _Daya cupped her face,_ "shreya, kaisi baate kar rahi ho tum. Kaun si yado se bhagna chahti ho tum han? Tumhare dad ki yado se? Kya tum un yado se bhag sakti ho? Wo tumhare dil me hain shreya. Please apne aap ko strong banao. Itni mehnat se tumne ye test qualify kiya hai. Shayad tumhari kismat me Delhi wapas Jana hi likha tha isiliye to tum Mumbai ka test qualify nahi kar payi. Shreya please, ye waqt emotional hone ka nahi hai. Please koi galat decision mat lo."

 _Shreya looked into his eyes,_ "hmm..you're right! Main taitar hu Delhi jakar padhne ke liye!"

 _Daya and Masi both became happy._

"That's really good shreya! Bas abhi tumhare raste me ek aur hurdle hai!" _Daya said in a serious tone._

"Ek aur hurdle?" _Shreya asked in confusion._

"Ha shreya, actually, Delhi college ka admission process thoda change ho gaya hai. You have to go through an interview. Aur tumhe admission tabhi milega jab tum ye interview qualify kar paogi!" _Daya told._

"Interview?" _Shreya uttered in a tensed voice._

 _._

.

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: will shreya be able to qualify the last hurdle, the interview?**

 **Stay tuned to know.**

 **If she qualifies that, she would have to move back to Delhi to complete her studies. She would have to go away from daya. Would this separation make both of them to realize the importance of their togetherness. Kyunki kabhi kabhi hume cheeje ki value tab pata chalti hai jab wo humse door chali jati hain, right?**

 **.**

 **see you all soon**

 **Keep loving DaReya**

 **Love you all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _It was the day of shreya's interview. Daya had taken a day off because he had to go Delhi with shreya for her interview._

"Shreya jaldi Karo, we are getting late" _daya called out shreya._

"Coming" _shreya replied coming out of the room._

"Shreya beta ek minute... Ye khakar jao" _masi stopped shreya holding a small bowl._

"Ye kya hai masi?" _Shreya asked taking the bowl._

"Beta dahi-shakkar hai, isko khakar koi bhi kaam shuru Karo to achha hota hai!" _Masi said caressing her head._

"Achha... aisi baat hai tab to main ye pura kha jaungi.. I really need the blessings masi... aapko nahi pata main kitni nervous hu, pata nahi kaisa hoga interview!" _Shreya said taking some spoonful curd in her mouth._

 _Daya came and saw this only to be annoyed,_ "oh god shreya... Ye kya kar rahi ho tum...ye dahi-shakkar se kuch nahi hota. Leave it, aur nervous hone ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Sab achha hoga, be positive, now let's go!" _Daya said almost dragging her with him holding her hand._

 _They reached at the venue where the interview was going to held on. Shreya's nervousness increased seeing a lot of candidates, and on top of that they all were looking a way more energized and confident than shreya._

 _Daya and shreya took their seats in the reception area waiting for shreya's roll call._

 _Shreya was sitting there observing the faces of the candidates coming out from the interview chamber and it was clear from their gloomy faces that how hard the process is going on._

 _Shreya's roll number was about to come and with every passing second her heart beat was increasing along with the number of butterflies in her stomach._

 _Daya looked at her and found her biting her nails. He caught her hand stopping her from doing so_. "Shreya... Itni nervous kyun ho rahi ho. Everything will be alright!"

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai. Agar main qualify nahi kar payi to? You know, ye interviews aur viva wagera face Karna mere liye humesha se bahut difficult raha hai. Examiners ka chehra dekh kar hi sab bhool jati hu. Waise to ghanto bakwas kar sakti hu lekin us time mere muh se ek aawaj bhi nahi nikalti."

 _Daya smiled and took her hands in his and gave a gentle squeeze._ "Listen to me... Jyada stress mat lo. Mujhe tumpe pura bharosa hai, aur tum bhi khud pe bharosa rakho. I know you can do it."

 _Shreya looked at him and felt positive vibes within herself with his words._

 _Daya pressed her hands,_ "dekho shreya, Jo bhi answer Karna soch samjh kar Karna, nahi aata to ulta seedha kuch bolne ki jarurat nahi hai, just admit that you don't know. Aur sabse important baat, jiska mujhe sabse jyada dar hai, never loose your temper. Kuch bhi ho jaye... gussa mat karna, stay cool ok." _He said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya nodded and somewhat overcame her nervousness and fear with daya's motivations._

 _As her roll call was announced, she took a deep breath and looked at daya before moving._

"All the best" _daya said with a thumbs up sign. Shreya smiled and moved towards the chamber._

 _As she entered her breath got stuck in her throat seeing the strong and tough personalities sitting in front of her. A panel of 4 persons was there for evaluation. One among them was the director of the institute himself. Two were renowned professors and one lady assistant professor._

 _Shreya greeted them and took her seat offered by them. She found them staring at her like if she is an specimen of any museum. It was all because of her narriage chain and a tiny mark of vermilion. The two lady professors started whispering._

"Isn't she too young to be married?"

 _Shreya heard them but tried to ignore._

 _The male professor demanded to see her documents. Shreya showed him her documents._

 _Shreya was wondering what will be their first question from? From chemistry or physics? She was revising her lessons in her mind. And finally the first question came from their side._

"So Mrs Shreya, you have completed your academics from Delhi itself, but you have given an address of Mumbai in the address bar. Are you from Mumbai or Delhi?"

 _Shreya took some seconds to speak._ "Actually I am a Delhi born girl but just few weeks ago I moved to Mumbai?"

"Why?" _The lady professor questioned._

 _Shreya looked at her_ , "umm...I..I got married a few weeks ago and I have to live with my husband, that's why!"

"Oh I see!" _The lady said smirking._

"What do your husband do?" _The male professor asked._

 _Shreya wondered how it is related to her studies_.

"He is a senior inspector in CID" _she told proudly._

"Oh that's great! I just wanted to know... anyway leave it.." _The professor said._

 _The lady professor interrupted_ , "so is your husband supporting you for your higher studies. Doesn't he has any problem with your studies after marriage?"

 _Shreya sighed,_ "no mam... In fact it's only him who is much concerned about my studies and carrier. He couldn't sleep well the last night because he was worried about this interview more than myself. He took a day off to accompany me to here so that I don't feel alone and nervous. He is sitting in the reception area crossing his fingers and praying for me." _Shreya said and became emotional at the end of her sentence._

"Oh it seems he loves you deeply, you're lucky!" _The lady said smiling_.

"But you got married just after finishing your school, I mean you are too young, what was the reason that led you to get married at such a young age?" _The assistant lady professor asked adjusting her specs._

 _Shreya was irritated seeing them showing extra interest in her personal life._

"Oh come on Mrs Dutta... What's your problem? She got married, to a good man, a cid officer, its really amazing and then he is loving and caring too, what else a girl needs?" _said the another professor who was oldest among them,_ "aur rahi baat, jaldi shadi ki to kabhi kabhi kuch majbooriyan hoti hain, bachho se aisi age me kabhi kabhi kuch galtiyan ho jati hain, kadam behak jate hain, jiska phir shayad shadi hi ek solution bachta hai." _He said and they all giggled._

 _Shreya was shocked, it was the most unexpected for her. She couldn't believe that the well educated and experienced professors of such a prestigious institute can think so low. They were insulting her at her own face. She was fuming in anger. She clenched her fists tightly and was about to burst out on them but then she remembered daya's advice to stay cool and not to loose her temper because perhaps he was already aware that something like this could happen._

 _She composed herself and looked up at those professors_ , "well...for your kind information, I would like to tell you that I am not a minor. I have crossed eighteen and I have full rights to choose a life partner and to marry him as per the laws of government of India. And I guess you should not get a problem with that."

 _The professors went silent and looked at the girl speaking so confidentially and fluently in front of them._

 _Shreya pasted a sarcastic smile on her lips to suppress her anger_ , "and now I hope you people to put up some good questions if you have for me, from the provided syllabus because I have not prepared for out of syllabus questions".

 _The professors exchanged glances and felt embarrassed._

"Oh yes, of course, you have secured 90 percent in the entrance test, that's too good" _the professor said seeing her documents and they started the actual interview._

 _Shreya confidentially answered them and after finishing she walked out of the chamber like a boss._

 _When she was passing through the corridor, a big smile was playing on her lips. She had never found herself so confident and strong. And it was only because of daya. She walked proudly to him._

 _Daya saw her coming and stood up on his place_ , "shreya, aa gayi tum? Kaisa hua interview? Tum kuch bhooli to nahi, nervous to nahi hui?"

 _Shreya smiled looking at him_ , "aapko bharosa hai na mujhpe? interview achha hua, ha thoda out of syllabus question kiya unhone but don't worry maine uska bhi achhe se jawab diya. Aur rahi baat nervous hone ki to aaj ke baad main kabhi bhi nervous nahi houngi, aap hain na mere sath!" _She said looking deep into his eyes._

 _Daya just wanted to embrace her. He was so happy. He placed his hand on her cheek patting gently._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _Shreya was successfully enrolled in the desired college. All the processes of counseling and admission were completed. On the basis of good merit she had got the best girls hostel of the college. New session of the collage was about to begin and shreya had to move back to Delhi._

 _Masi and daya were helping shreya to pack her bag._

 _Masi came outside followed by daya,_ "kya hua masi, aap kuch kehna chahti hain?" _Daya asked seeing her somewhat disturbed._

 _Shreya too came there but she stopped seeing them talking._

 _Masi began,_ "beta, mujhe galat mat samajhna, lekin mujhe ye kuch theek nahi lag raha. Mera matlab main wakai bahut khush hu shreya ko aage padhte huye dekhkar lekin uska itni door jakar, itne bade shehar me akele rehna, tum samajh rahe ho na main kya keh rahi hu, matlab ek akeli ladki...

 _Daya interrupted masi in middle,_ "masi...masi..hold on, main achhi terah se samajh raha hu aap kya kehna chahti hain. Shreya kabhi akeli rahi nahi hai, ye uske liye bahut mushkil hai, lekin main yahi chahta hu ki shreya ke samne kabhi koi mushkil na aaye. Akele rehne se hi insaan confident aur majboot banta hai. Main shreya ko majboot aur self dependent banana chahta hu."

 _Shreya was just staring at daya._

 _Masi was still disturbed,_ "Beta, wo sab to theek hai lekin, shreya tumhari patni hai. Tum use khud se door kaise bhej sakte ho? Mujhe chinta is baat ki hai ki kahi tumse door jakar shreya is baat ko bhool hi na jaye. Main janti hu shreya tumhari bahut izzat karti hai lekin abhi bhi uske dil me tumhare liye wo ehsas nahi hain Jo ek patni ko apne pati ke liye hone chahiye. Aur phir shreya ki umar bhi to dekho, aisi umar me man to bahakta hi hai, kahi tumse door jakar rehne se wo tumse aur door na chali jaye, kahi uske dil me tumhari jegah koi aur na aa jaye!"

 _Shreya listened to masi carefully and each and every word pinched her heart. She lowered her head._

 _Daya laughed out at masi_ , "Masi, aap na bahut jyada sochti hain. Shreya bahut samajhdar ladki hai aur use pata hai ki kya sahi hai aur kya galat. Wo waha sirf padhai karne ja rahi hai, ye faltu ka dar apne dimag se nikal deejiye." _Daya said and turned only to find shreya standing there._

 _He was shocked that shreya listened everything. Shreya looked at him and silently moved from there._

 _Daya came in the bedroom and found shreya sitting on the bed cuddling her teddy, but she was looking sad._

 _Daya came in front of her,_ "Shreya... Kya hua?

 _Shreya tried to smile_ , "kuch bhi to nahi"

 _Daya looked at her,_ "jhooth...kuch to hua hai, tumhari smile fake hai, batao na, tum itni udas kyun ho?"

 _Shreya looked up at him,_ " mujhe hostel jane ka man nahi hai, main akele kaise rahugi?"

 _Daya came and sat beside her,_ "shreya isme udas hone wali kaun si baat hai. Tumhe pata nahi hai ki hostel life kitni interesting hoti hai. Main bhi hostel me raha hu, ha wo alag baat hai ki mujhe bachpan se hi akele rehne ki aadat hai, but you know hostel life bahut majedar hoti hai. Girls hostel ka mujhe idea nahi but phir bhi wo bhi boring nahi hota hoga. Dekhna ek baar tumhara waha man lag gaya na to phir tumhe hostel chodkar aane par dukh hoga. "

 _Shreya smiled,_ "really?"

"Han...aur phir tum waha padhai karne ja rahi ho right, to aur kisi cheej ke bare me sochne ki jarurat hi nahi hai. Bas achhe se padhai Karna. Aur main beech beech me tumse Milne Delhi aata rahunga, Radha masi ko bhi sath lekar aaunga, tumhe homesickness feel nahi hogi, don't worry! Aur tumhe koi bhi pareshani ho to tum mujhe phone kar sakti ho." _Daya said trying to cheer her up._

 _Shreya stared at him,_ "aapko bilkul bhi dukh nahi ho raha, mere hostel jane pe?"

 _Daya looked at her and became silent, he jerked his head and replied with a smile,_ "bilkul nahi shreya, in fact main to bahut khush hu, tumhe itna achha college mila hai itna achha hostel mila hai, isme dukh ki kya baat hai!" _He said and moved to bed,_ "achha ab bahut raat ho gayi hai, chalo so jao, subeh jaldi uthna hai na".

 _Shreya watched him lying on his side,_ _she kept staring at him sadly_ , "hum dono me yahi difference hai ki aap apni feelings ko bahut asani se chupa lete hain, lekin main nahi chupa pati. Aap bole ya na bole but I know, aap bhi mere hostel jane se udas to hain." _She thought and slept on her side._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: so shreya is all set to leave daya and Mumbai, wish her a good hostel life.**

 **And I just want to know is there any hosteler among the readers of SMTL?**

 **If any, please share your experiences of being a hosteler, specially girls, because I need to show shreya's hostel life, and it will help me a lot.**

 **See you all with the next update.**

 **Stay tuned and..**

 **Keep loving DaReya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _Daya was giving shreya some instructions before leaving for Delhi._

"Shreya spare time me faltu idhar udhar ghumne ki bajay tum library jakar kuch books padhna. Main ye nahi keh raha hu ki sirf kitabo me ghusi raho, have fun, enjoy your college life but don't forget studies are your first priority."

"Hmm" _shreya just nodded._

"Aur maine dekha hai, tumhe newspaper padhne ki aadat nahi hai. Hostel me subeh uthkar newspaper jaroor padhna. It will help you to boost your general awareness., ok? umm...aur..." _Daya thought what more he needs to instruct her._

 _Shreya read his mind,_ "aur ladko se dosti nahi karni hai, right?"

 _Daya looked at her innocent face,_ "maine aisa kab kaha?"

 _Shreya smiled,_ "kaha nahi, but I understand. You are my husband and you will never allow me to talk to other males."

 _Daya sighed,_ "aisa kuch nahi hai shreya, you are really stupid! It's your life, tumhe decide Karna hai ki kya karna hai aur kya nahi, I am your husband but it's never a husband's business to tell her wife how to live. Agar tum masi ki bato ki wajeh se aisa soch rahi ho to aisa kuch nahi hai." _Daya told her sweetly._

 _Shreya was just staring at him trying to understand him._

 _Shreya met Masi before leaving. She became emotional while saying bye to shreya. Shreya hugged her and cried a little._

 _Daya and shreya reached Delhi. Daya was holding Shreya's bags when they reached at the hostel._

 _They went in the office and after some normal document verification the warden allotted a room to Shreya. The warden told shreya to go to reception and meet Chandra mam, who will help her to find the room. They reached at the reception where they met with an obese woman wearing specs_.

"Chandra mam?" _Shreya asked._

 _The woman looked at shreya and smiled_.

"Fresher?"

 _Shreya nodded and showed her the allotment slip._

"Hmm...room no 77, second floor, 5th block. It's triple seated, two more girls are already there." _She told._

 _Shreya looked at daya as if asking_ , "Do I have to share my room?"

 _Daya said her to hold on through his eyes. He turned to the receptionist,_ "mam wo do ladkiyan, matlab shreya ko koi problem to nahi hogi na unke sath?"

 _Chandra stared at him lowering her specs_ , "aap iske husband ho?"

 _Daya nodded._

 _Chandra smiled,_ "oho chinta ki koi baat nahi, wo dono ladkiyan bhi fresher hi hain aur shreya ki classmates hain. Hum rooms soch samajh kar hi allot karte hain. Senior girls ke sath room nahi allot karte. Humare paas ragging ki bahut complaints aa chuki hain. Don't worry, wo dono ladkiyan bahut achhi aur friendly hain."

 _Daya smiled and looked at shreya but she was not looking so pleased. Daya knew that she is not willing to share her room. He turned to the receptionist._

"And how's the mess? I mean...

 _Chandra cut him_ , "oh yes, humare yaha mess me coupon system hai. You have to deposit 3000 Rupees per month and you will get the coupon. Iska fayda ye hai, you can save 2 rupees per diet. Coupons per 2 rupay kam charge hai." _She told as if talking about some banking scheme._

 _Shreya looked at daya,_ "yes, I will use coupons, I can save 2 rupees per diet and I think 2 rupees matter a lot."

 _Daya looked at her in utter disbelief. Shreya was talking about saving 2 rupees? it was something that was not believable for him. But he was happy seeing her valuing the money._

 _Chandra smiled,_ "ok, then sham tak tumhe coupons mil jayenge, reception pe aakar le lena." _Just then she spotted one of shreya's roommate there_ , "Arey Pragya, come here."

"Ji Chandra mam" _Pragya said coming there._

"Pragya this is Shreya, your new roommate, she is your classmate, and she has same subject combination. Jao use room dikha do" _Chandra instructed to Pragya._

 _Pragya first scanned shreya and then daya. She chuckled noticing that she is married_. "Of course, Hi I am Pragya, come" _she said greeting her with a smile and turned to daya,_ "laiye bag mujhe de deejiye" .

 _Daya liked her gesture. Pragya grabbed shreya's bag and led her to their room._

"Shreya, main yahi hu. Tum room dekh kar aao, sab kuch theek hai ya nahi, uske baad hi main jaunga." _Daya said taking a seat there._

 _Shreya nodded and went upstairs following Pragya._

 _Pragya reached their room,_ "ye humara room hai shreya, waise to humare block me seniors kam hi hain par jo hain unke samne head down karke rehna hai. Yaha ke seniors ko ye pasand nahi ki juniors unse aankhe milakar baate kare!"

 _Shreya was shocked,_ "what? This is ridiculous!"

"No dear, it's the tradition here." _Pragya said._

 _Shreya scanned the room, three sets of beds, chair-table and cupboards were there. Two beds were occupied only one was left._

"This is your bed, wo mera, aur wo Simran ka, humari dusri roommate. Yaar she is really crazy. She is from some village of Bihar. Mujhe uski sirf aadhi baate samajh me aati hain. Thank God tum aa gayi, ab mujhe use akele nahi jhelna hoga." _Pragya said placing her hand on her heart. She pointed towards a corner where on a table lots of idols of different Hindu Gods and Goddesses were placed_ , "ye uska chota aa mandir hai, yaha kisi ko alarm ki jarurat nahi padti, Simran subeh uthkar pooja karti hai na to uski ghanti ki tan-tan se pura block jaag jata hai."

"Another Radha masi" _shreya thought giggling._ "Interesting, want to meet her!"

"Han bas aati hi hogi, market gayi hai, use kuch books leni thi. Oh I didn't tell you, there are only 5 washrooms per 30 girls in one block, got a problem?"

 _Shreya thought for a moment_ , "no, no problem!"

"Ok, aur nahane ke liye, number lagana padta hai. Subeh uthkar jaldi se naha lena, warna lecture miss ho jayega. Aur waise bhi subeh subeh Simran ke alawa aur koi nahi nahata." _Pragya said giggling._

 _Shreya laughed_ , "achha, Pragya main aati hu!"

 _Pragya stopped her_ , "hey, ek minute, wo tumhare husband hain?"

"Han" _shreya said and just left avoiding further questions._

 _Shreya came down at reception where daya was waiting for her. He saw her and got up from his seat._

"What happened shreya? Is everything fine?" _He asked._

"Han sab theek hai, room bhi achha hai, aur roommates bhi" _shreya told him._

 _Daya smiled_ , "that's good.

"But Mobile phones are not allowed! Main aapse baat kaise karugi?" _Shreya said sadly and moved to Chandra mam_ , "excuse me mam? Yaha mobiles allowed kyun nahi hain? What's the problem? We are not children, we are college students!"

 _Chandra looked at Shreya and then at daya,_ "mobile phone rakhne pe ladkiyan chup chup kar apne boyfriends se baate karti rehti hain. Padhna likhna bhool kar aisi khurafat me dimag lag jata hai unka, isliye warden ne mobile phone rakhne pe ban laga diya hai. Jisko phone ki jarurat ho reception se kar sakta hai."

 _Shreya looked at daya and then made a puppy face and turned to Chandra,_ "but mam mera koi boyfriend nahi hai, meri to shadi ho gayi hai. Mujhe sirf apne husband se baat karni hai, aur husband se baat karne ko khurafat to nahi kehte na. Please mujhe mobile rakhne deejiye"

Daya couldn't resist his smile seeing shreya.

 _Shreya received a deadly glare from Chandra_ , "oho...what a cool idea, mujhe mere husband se baat karni hai!" _She said imitating shreya with a sarcastic smile_ , "shut up! Majak samajh rakha hai kya! Rules are rules. Bola na reception se phone kar sakti ho, mere samne baat karne me sharm aayegi kya? Husband se itna hi pyar hai to jakar husband ke sath raho. Leave the hostel, leave the studies! "

 _Shreya frowned at her. Daya was still smiling seeing shreya's face. He took her away._

"Oh come on shreya, leave it, tum reception se mujhe call kar sakti ho. Koi bhi problem ho, kuch bhi kabhi bhi call kar lena. Aur main to tumhe call karunga hi."

 _Shreya nodded sadly._

"To ab main chalu? You are settled now I think!" _Daya said._

 _Shreya lowered her head and nodded._

 _Daya sensed something wrong, he lifted her face up by her chin, and was shocked seeing her eyes filled with tears._

"Hey..shreya? What is this? Come on shreya!" _He rubbed her tears._

 _Shreya started sobbing,_ "you are going to leave me alone. I'll miss you!" _She said and threw her arms around him hugging tightly._

 _Daya looked here and there awkwardly and found Chandra staring at them in amusement._

 _He separated her from him,_ "shreya, please rona band Karo, sab dekh rahe hain!"

 _Shreya wiped her tears_ , "I am sorry! You can go now!"

 _Daya patted her cheek and left from there leaving her all alone._

 _Shreya moved back to her room. Pragya noticed her wet eyes,_ "shreya tum ro rahi thi? Aww... I can understand. Jab koi aise akele chodkar chala jata hai to bura lagta hai na. You know jab simran aayi thi to wo to din me 5 baar ghar ko yaad karke roti thi?"

"Ha to kya kare hum ghar ki yaad aayegi to kya hum royenge nahi?"

 _Shreya and Pragya looked towards the voice. A girl in salwar kameej, a long hair tail, wearing specs was standing there holding lots of books._

"Lo aa gayi Behan ji, shreya ye Simran hai, aur simran ye Shreya hai humari nayi roommate" _Pragya introduced shreya and simran to each other._

 _Simran stared at shreya from toe to head,_ "Aapki shadi ho gayi?"

 _Shreya gasped,_ "hmm, mujhe aap mat bulao, main tumhari hi age ki hu."

"Achha theek hai, hume sabko aap keh kar bulane ki aadat hai na, isliye. Aur Pragya hume aapki books nahi mili, aap khud jakar le aaiye" _Simran said placing the books on the table._

"Thank you Simran ji, aap pareshan na ho, hum apni books khud le aayenge" _Pragya said imitating her._

 _Shreya laughed, she looked at simran and found that girl very innocent and cute. Pragya was also friendly and sweet. Soon she got along very well with the two girls._

 _When daya reached back to Mumbai, he called shreya. Shreya was extremely happy, she talked about her roommates, about mess and whatever was coming on her mind. She talked to Radha masi and got some extra instructions from her side to follow._

"Achha, shreya kal college me tumhara first day hai na?" _Daya asked shreya._

"Han, I am really excited for first lecture. You know it really feels great being in college. Finally, school uniform se chutkara mila!" _Shreya said excitedly._

 _Daya felt her excitement of joining college and smiled._ "Ok shreya, ab main rakhta hu kal baat karenge! Phir batana tumhara college ka first day kaisa raha."

"Han waise bhi Chandra mam mujhe bas ghoore ja rahi hai, kahi mujhe kha na jaye!" _Shreya whispered in the receiver._

 _Daya laughed at her comment,_ "yeah, I can imagine that. Ok bye, take care"

 _They hung up._

 _Daya came into the room and found shreya's teddy placed there. He smiled and picked it up_. "Miss you!" _He said pulling it's nose._

 _He slept hugging the teddy and thinking about shreya._

 _Here shreya too was missing daya besides being involved in the nonstop gossiping with her roommates._

.

.

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: that's all guys! Hope it was not boring,**

 **Thank you all for your valuable reviews.**

 **Keep loving dareya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _Pragya and Simran were standing behind Shreya who was holding the receiver and talking to daya. Pragya and Simran had suddenly got an interest in hearing shreya's conversation with her husband. It's a human psychology that when one of the girls gets married, her unmarried friends develop a curiosity to get the insights of her married life because they want to prepare for their own married life in future._

 _Shreya was talking to daya about her first day at college. Pragya and Simran decided to pull her leg._

 _They started singing in a low voice_.

 **"Mere piya gaye Rangoon, waha se kiya hai telephone.**

 **Tumhari yaad satati hai, tumhari yaad satati hai"**

 _Shreya glared at them and placed her palm on the speaker so that daya don't hear it, but daya had already heard this and was smiling._

"Ye kya ho raha hai shreya?" _He asked hiding his smile._

"Umm..wo...kuch nahi, Pragya and Simran have just gone mad" _shreya said and threatened them through her eyes to keep quiet. They stopped but didn't leave her alone to talk._

"Aapko ek baat batau, you won't believe it" _shreya said excitedly._

"Sure!" _Daya said._

"You know what, aaj mess me Capsicum tha, aur maine aankhe band karke kha liya. I realized itna bhi bura nahi tha" _shreya shared her experience._

"Really? You ate capsicum? Bina kisi nakhre ke? Unbelievable!" _Daya said in disbelief._

"Ab yaha mere nakhre jhelne wala hai hi kaun?" _Shreya said sadly._ "Aapki wo baat ki zindagi humesha ek jaisi nahi hoti, mujhe ab samajh me aa rahi hai!"

 _Daya felt shreya's sadness._ "Shreya, ye achhi baat hai ki tumhe ye baat samajh me aa gayi. Aur ab ek aur baat samajh lo, tumhare nakhre jhelne ke liye koi aur ho ya na ho, main to humesha rahunga"

 _The way daya said the last line, it directly went to shreya's heart._ She smiled, "I know".

 _Pragya and Simran chuckled seeing shreya's smile._

"Aapne khana khaya? How was your day?" _Shreya asked extending the conversation._

 _They talked a little more then hung up wishing good night to each other._

 _Shreya and her friends came back to their room._

"Shreya, you're so lucky. He loves you so much" _Pragya said happily._

 _Shreya just smiled but didn't reply._

"Aur shreya bhi to unse bahut pyar karti hai. Kabse unke phone ka intejar kar rahi thi, hai na shreya" _simran said turning to look at shreya._

"Hmm...bolo na shreya? Tumhe unse pyar kaise hua?" _Pragya said in excitement._

"Pyar?" _Shreya got lost in her thoughts. Daya's face flashed in front of her eyes._ "Yes, lucky to main hu because he is in my life. He is so gentle, so friendly, so supportive. Jo bhi wo mere liye kar rahe hain, kya aur koi karta? I have immense respect and honor for him in my heart but love?mujhe to ye bhi nahi pata ki ye pyar kaise hota hai?"

"Shreya kaha kho gayi bolo na" _Pragya called her loudly._

 _Shreya came out of her thoughts,_ "kya bolu, pyar..umm...bas ho gaya , pata thodi na chalta hai, jab tumhe pyar hoga to tumhe bhi pata chal jayega, mujhse mat pucho" _shreya answered them somehow and wished they don't ask anything else_.

"Achha... aur... kiss? Kya tum log jab bhi milte ho kiss karte ho?" _Pragya asked nudging shreya._

 _Shreya opened her mouth in shock. She remembered daya had always kissed her on forehead only, that is thought to be a symbol of care and protection._

"Han...usme kya badi baat hai." _Shreya lied._

 _Simran looked at her surprisingly,_ "aap log waise wala kiss karte hain jaise filmo me dikhate hain?"

 _Shreya rolled her eyes,_ "kiss to waise hi karenge na jaise kiya jata hai"

 _Now Pragya looked at shreya with a mischievous grin,_ "aur wo sab bhi?"

 _Shreya looked at her confusingly,_ "kya wo sab?"

 _Pragya nudged her_ , "jyada bholi mat bano han, tumhe pata hai main kya puch rahi hu. Batao na, kya tum dono me wo sab bhi ho gaya, I mean jo ek husband aur wife ke beech hota hai"

 _Simran cuddled her pillow in excitement of shreya's reply._

 _Shreya glanced at her silly roommates and held her head_ , "oh god!"

"Bolo na, dekho sharmane ka matlab han hota hai, to kya hum han samajh le?" _Pragya said naughtily._

 _Shreya turned her face in opposite and covered with sheet,_ "tum dono ko jo samajhna hai samajh lo, aur ab please mujhe sone do" .

 _Both Pragya and Simran took it as yes from shreya's side and exchanged smiles full of mischief._

 _Here shreya was provoked to think about those aspects of their relationship. She was moving her fingers in her hair thinking about daya. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach on just thinking about all that. She tried to imagine how it would feel when he would really kiss her. She blushed but couldn't stop herself thinking more and more. It was true that he had never seen her like that or had never touched her in that way. He had always treated her like a responsibility. She too had always looked up at him as her guardian. But now it was the first time when she was thinking about their relationship seriously. She was thinking how it would be when he will come close to her, when he will touch her, hold her. She changed her side on bed as she felt tickles in her body just imagining him coming closer to her. She was smiling and blushing all the while. She felt a strong urge to see him but unfortunately he was not around at the moment._

"Am I falling in love?" _She thought and slept thinking about daya._

 _All was going well. Shreya was busy in her studies and daya in his duty. Initially they used to talk on a daily basis but gradually they started talking less due to their busy schedules._

 _It had been whole one month, shreya had not met with daya and on top of that he had not got a minute to call her. She was sad as well as angry with him._

"Kya koi itna busy ho sakta hai apni duty me? Mere liye ek minute bhi nahi unke paas! Fine, agar wo busy hain to main bhi busy hu. Main bhi unhe call nahi karne wali" _shreya decided._

 _Just then Chandra mam called her on reception that there is a call for her._

 _Shreya's face glowed like a 100 watt bulb hearing that. She literally ran downstairs in excitement._

"Hello" _she said holding the receiver._

 _She hoped to hear daya's voice but it was not him. She got to hear Radha masi in place of daya._

"Radha masi aap? Kaisi hain aap?" _Shreya said siding her disappointment._

 _She heard her sobs in reply._

"Masi kya baat hai? Aap...aap ro kyun rahi hain?" _Shreya asked worriedly._

"Shreya beta, daya ... Daya ko..." _Masi said in a broken voice._

 _Shreya's heart beat increased,_ "ka...kya hua masi unhe? Han...wo ...wo theek to hain na... Hello...masi boliye na"

"Shreya, daya hospital me hai, use goli lagi hai" _masi told and broke down._

 _Shreya was taken aback. She felt her voice not coming out of her mouth_. "Masi...ye...ye sab kaise hua? wo theek hain na!" _Shreya asked controlling her emotions._

"Abhi to wo behosh hai beta, main hospital se hi bol rahi hu. Mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha tha main kya karu isliye tumhe phone kiya." _Masi told._

 _Shreya's face turned pale. She kept the receiver and ran to her room._

 _Pragya and Simran saw her crying and rushed to support her._

"Kya hua Shreya? Tum ro kyun rahi ho?" _Pragya asked supporting her._

 _Shreya hugged Pragya,_ "Pragya, Radha masi ka phone aaya tha. Daya..unhe goli lagi hai. He is in hospital."

 _Pragya caressed her back_ , "relax shreya, kuch nahi hoga unhe. Tum...tum ghar jao. Is waqt tumhara waha hona bahut zaroori hai."

 _Simran too came and kept her hand on shreya's shoulder_ , "Ha shreya, aap notes ki chinta bilkul mat kariye, hum aapko notes de denge, aur hum aapko phone pe lectures ke bare me bhi inform kar denge. Aap ghar jaiye."

 _Shreya looked at her and nodded_ , "han..." _and She immediately started packing her bag._

 _She hurriedly wrote an application that she is going out for some days from hostel, submitted it on reception and left._

 **In Mumbai**

 _Daya had come back in consciousness. Radha masi was there crying all the time. All the officers were also there, worried for daya's health._

 _Suddenly someone entered the ward, Daya and all looked at the door and found shreya. Daya was surprised with her arrival. He had no idea that Radha masi had informed shreya about the incident._

"Shreya? Tum yaha?" _Daya exclaimed in surprise._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Shreya tum yaha?" _Daya exclaimed in a weak voice._

 _Shreya stared at him and then came near him._

"Thank God aap theek hain. I was so scared." _She uttered in a low voice_. "I know aap apni duty ko lekar kitne passionate hain. Lekin thoda sa to khyal rakhna chahiye na."

 _Daya sighed,_ "Shreya, lekin tumhe inform kisne kiya?" _Daya said and without waiting for the reply turned to Radha masi,_ "Masi aapne inform kiya shreya ko? Kya jarurat thi? Ek goli hi to lagi thi...

 _Shreya cut him,_ "Oh I see! Sirf ek goli? Kya baat hai? Inspector daya ke liye ek goli kitni mamuli si baat hai na? 2-4 goliyan khayi hoti to inform karte aap mujhe ya tab bhi nahi?"

 _Daya was about to say something but shreya didn't give him a chance._

"Ek to itne dino se mujhse baat nahi ki, mujhe phone nahi kiya! Aur ab aap masi ko daant rahe hain ki unhone mujhe inform kyun kiya. Aapko yaad dilana padega kya ki main aapki wife hu, mujhe inform nahi karegi to aur kise inform karegi?"

 _Abhijeet and other officers smiled seeing shreya scolding daya as a responsible wife and daya silently listening to her._

 _Abhijeet put a hand on shreya's shoulder_ , "shreya, keep your voice down. It's hospital. Bas kuch hi din me daya ko discharge mil jayega, phir ghar pe achhe se khabar lena iski."

"Abhijeet ab tum shreya ko aur mat chadhao please" _daya said with a helpless look._

 _All laughed while shreya frowned at him._

 _The officers left as shreya and Radha masi were there to look after daya._

 _Daya was sitting straight in the bed supporting his head on the headrest._

"Masi aap ghar jaiye, main hu na yaha." _Shreya said._

 _Radha masi smiled at her. She was happy seeing shreya's concern for daya._

"Shreya ghar tumhe Jana chahiye, aram ki jarurat tumhe hai, tum itna lamba travel karke aayi ho" _daya said as she asked masi to go._

 _Shreya gave him a look_ , "look who is talking? Goli khud ko lagi hai aur rest karne ki salah dusro ko de rahe hain. Kya baat hai!"

 _Daya rolled his eyes. Masi left leaving shreya and daya alone._

 _Shreya took an apple and started slicing it._

"Sambhal ke, apni ungli mat kaat lena" _daya said staring at her._

 _Shreya looked up at him,_ "aapko main bachhi lagti hu na? Ab kya main ek apple bhi nahi kaat sakti, har cheej me advice dena compulsory hai aapko?"

 _Daya giggled at her innocence. He was staring at her when she put a slice in his mouth._

"College kaisa chal raha hai?" _Daya asked eating the apple._

 _Shreya started telling him about her college and studies. Then about her roommates, her warden, the hostel mess and it's food and about every big and small thing. Shreya told him about some professors with a good imitation. Daya laughed out loudly. She was amazing in mimicry._

 _Daya tried to adjust his position but his shoulder where he was shot ached badly._

"Aaahh" _he moaned in pain._

 _Shreya immediately kept the apple and knife aside and held him by his shoulder._ "Are you alright?"

"Hmm" _daya nodded._

"Bahut jyada dard ho raha hai?" _Shreya asked looking at him worriedly._

 _Daya smiled at her concern,_ "arey nahi, bas aise hi halka sa." _He caught her hand,_ "tum meri chinta mat Karo, idhar baitho, aur mujhse baate Karo. Itne dino baad tum mujhse pehl ki terah baate kar rahi ho, nonstop, mujhe bahut achha lag raha hai." _He said making her to sit in front of him._

 _But shreya became sad knowing that he was in pain and she couldn't share it._

 _Daya saw her sad_ , "ab chup kyun ho gayi, aur batao na kuch."

"Kuch yaad nahi aa raha ab bolne ko, sab bhool gayi" _shreya said in a low voice._

"Achha chodo, ye batao tum wapas kab ja rahi ho?" _Daya asked leaning backwards._

 _Shreya looked up at him_ , "jab aapko discharge mil jayega, aapki recovery ke baad."

 _Daya looked shocked_ , "kya? Par shreya tum is terah se apna college nahi miss kar sakti. Tumhe pata bhi hai, itne dino tak classes attend na karne ka kya matlab hai? Aur main bilkul theek hu, bas 2-3 din me discharge mil jayega."

"Ha to 2-3 din me main bhi wapas chali jaungi. Aur aapke liye kya main college nahi chodi sakti? Kya aapne mere liye apni duty nahi chodi thi. Jab bhi jarurat padi aap turant leave le lete the, mere liye. " _shreya kept her opinion._

 _Daya sighed_ , "shreya meri baat alag hai, main nahi chahta ki tumhe studies me kisi bhi terah ka loss ho. Behtar hoga tum kal hi wapas chali jao"

 _Shreya became angry,_ "main aaj hi aayi hu, aur kal wapas chali jaun? Jab tak aapko discharge nahi mil jata aur aap ekdum theek nahi ho jate, main kahi nahi jane wali. Bhad me gaya college!" _She said and moved outside slamming the door._

 _Daya sighed, after so long he got to see the original shreya, stubborn, angry, the fireball. He smiled._

 _After 3 days daya got discharged but doctors advised him to take proper rest of one week at least and don't put much load on his injured shoulder. Daya came back to his home. Shreya and Masi were looking after him forgetting everything else._

 _Daya was taking rest in his room when shreya came there with his medicine._

"Shreya, ab main ghar bhi aa gaya hu. I am absolutely fine now. Ab tumhara yaha rukna theek nahi. Tum kal hi wapas chali jao." _Daya said after swallowing the medicine._

"But you're still weak. Aapka left hand abhi bhi theek se kaam nahi kar raha...

 _Shreya was saying but daya cut her in mid sentence._

"To usme tum kya karogi shreya? Main dawa kha raha hu na rest kar raha hu na, theek ho jayega. Aur phir meri care karne ke liye Radha masi hain, mere dost hain, doctors hain nurses hain. Tum jabardasti apni studies chodkar yaha baithi ho. Tumhe ek baar me samajh me nahi aata main kya keh raha hu. Faltu ki zid lekar kyun baith jati ho tum? " _Daya almost shouted on her loosing his patience seeing shreya ignoring her studies._

 _Shreya was stunned seeing him scolding her so badly. She shot an angry glance at him and left the room._

"Shreya, listen to me!" _Daya called her from behind but she had left._

 _Next morning daya got up and saw shreya nowhere._

 _Radha masi came to him with his bed tea and newspaper._

"Shreya kaha hai masi?" _Daya asked flipping the newspaper._

"Shreya chali gayi!" _Masi replied coldly._

 _Daya became shocked,_ "kya? Aise kaise chali gayi? Kab gayi wo? Bina mujhse mile?"

 _Now masi turned to him with anger flashing on her face,_ "kyun mile wo tumse? Tumhe uski jarurat hi kya hai? 2 din aur ruk jati to kya ho jata? Kaun sa pahad toot padta? Tumhe kya lagta hai use apni padhai ki chinta nahi? Itne dino baad wo ghar aayi thi. Lekin tum roj use wapas jane ko lekar peeche pade huye the. Ab khush ho na chali gayi wo?"

 _Daya felt extremely bad with shreya's silent departure._

 _Masi forwarded a piece of paper towards him,_ "tumhare liye kuch chodkar gayi hai."

 _Daya looked at her and grabbed the paper. He read it with guilt in his eyes._

"I know, aapki care karne ke liye waha Masi hain, aapke dost hain, doctors hain nurses hain, lekin mere paas kisi apne ke naam par sirf aap hain. Mujhe laga aapki care Karna mera hak hai, but I was wrong! I am sorry, aaj ke baad aapke liye bina aapki permission ke kuch bhi nahi karungi."

 _Daya was frozen after reading shreya's words. He felt a pinch in his heart. He immediately got up and dialed shreya's hostel's number. He demanded to talk to shreya. The receptionist told him to hold on. Daya waited and got a reply after a minute._

"Mr Daya, Shreya keh rahi hai ki wo bahut busy hai. Use bahut padhai karni hai aur wo kisi se baat nahi Karna chahti aur koi use disturb na kare."

 _Daya banged his fist on the wall. He knew shreya's anger very well._

"Kya hua? Baat hui shreya se?" _Masi asked seeing him disappointed._

"Nahi, wo phone pe nahi aa rahi! Main uska gussa achhi tetah se janta hu. Bahut ziddi hai wo, ab wo mujhse phone pe baat nahi karegi. Mujhe usse milna hi hoga. Main Delhi ja raha hu." _Daya said without looking at masi._

"Lekin daya doctor ne tumhe rest karne ko bola hai? Tum Delhi nahi ja sakte abhi? " _masi protested his decision._

"Don't worry masi, main ekdum theek hu. Mujhe jane deejiye" _daya said assuring her and left._

 _He reached Delhi and directly went to Shreya's hostel. The receptionist smiled at him. Daya asked her to call shreya._

 _He was waiting for shreya but he spotted Pragya and simran coming downstairs._

"Pragya, Shreya kaha hai? Main kab se wait kar raha hu!" _Daya asked impatiently._

"Shreya padhai kar rahi hai, usne kaha ki uske paas faltu ka time nahi hai kisi se milne me liye" _Pragya told him._

 _Daya rolled his eyes,_ "Pragya please help me, main janta hu wo mujhse naraj hai, please jakar samjhao use, bolo ek baar aakar mujhse mile. Main itni door use sirf sorry bolne aaya hu."

 _Pragya and Simran exchanged glances_ , "Theek hai, hum dekhte hain." _They said and left._

 _After some minutes Daya found shreya coming towards him. He was relieved seeing her._

"Aap mujhse milne aaye hain ya ye puchne aaye hain ki meri studies kaisi chal rahi hai? Itni door aane ki kya jarurat thi? Phone pe hi puch liya hota?" _Shreya taunted him._

"Stop it shreya, main tumhari studies ke bare me baat karne nahi aaya hu itni door. Tumse milne aaya hu. Tumse sorry bolne aaya hu. Main tumhe hurt nahi Karna chahta tha. Shayad jo main kehna chahta tha wo theek se keh nahi paya. I am really sorry" _daya said in one breath._

 _Shreya remained silent for a minute then looked at him,_ "shoulder kaisa hai ab aapka? Dard to nahi hai?"

 _Daya smiled,_ "nahi, it's much better now."

 _Shreya too smiled._

 _Daya stared at her_ , "kahi bahar chale?"

"Kaha?" _Shreya asked in a low voice._

"Umm...shopping karne?" _Daya said and waited for her reaction._

 _Shreya's face glowed on the name of shopping._ "Main bas 2 minute me ready hokar aati hu." _She said excitedly and ran back to her room to get herself ready._

 _Daya smiled at her excitement._

 _Daya took Shreya outside with him. They did shopping. Shreya was extremely happy today. After so long she had come for shopping. She purchased some dresses for herself, for daya and some for Radha masi. She purchased some items for her best friends cum roommates. After that daya proposed her for a movie. She happily agreed. They enjoyed the movie. The day passed. It was night. They reached a famous restaurant for dinner._

 _Shreya enjoyed the delicious meal. She felt lucky that at least she got a rid off the nonsense dinner in her mess._

"Main Pragya aur Simran ke liye khana pack karwa lu? Main nahi chahti ki wo dono bechari mess ka sada sa khana khaye." _Shreya requested daya._

"Of course!" _Daya supported her._

 _They came outside._

"Shreya tumhare hostel ka gate kitne baje band hota hai?" _Daya asked searching for an auto._

"Umm..9 baje!" _Shreya told._

 _Daya gave her a shocked look,_ "what? Pehle kyun nahi bataya? It's 8:45 . sirf 15 minute bache hain."

"Oh no, main bhool gayi thi, ab kya karenge?" _Shreya became panicked._

"Don't worry, main tumhe chod deta hu, aao." _Daya said and stopped an auto._

 _He checked his pocket before getting on the auto, and found his wallet lost._

"Baithiye na jaldi kya hua?" _Shreya asked impatiently sitting inside the auto._

 _Daya gave her a tensed look_ , "Shreya, mera purse nahi mil raha. I think main wo restaurant me hi chod aaya."

"What?" _Shreya uttered in shock._

"Shreya, usme paiso ke alawa aur bhi Kai important cheeje hain. I just can't afford to lost it. Wapas Jake dekhna hoga." _Daya said sweating in tension._

"Main bhi chalti hu" _shreya said getting down the auto._

 _They both rushed back to the restaurant. For his luck daya easily found his wallet left in the restaurant. They both rushed back to Shreya's hostel but unfortunately it took full 30 minutes and the gate was closed._

 _Daya requested the watchmen almost hundred times to open the gate and take shreya inside but he clearly refused to go against the rule._

 _Shreya was extremely tensed now._

"Ab kya karenge?" _She asked in a sad voice._

"Karenge kya, ab aaj raat kisi hotel me rukna padega aur kya?" _daya said heaving a sigh._

 _Daya and shreya reached a nearby hotel to spend the night._

"Umm...excuse me, hume aaj rat ke liye ek kamra chahiye" _daya said to the man on reception._

 _The man scanned both daya and shreya suspiciously, then looked at daya,_ "sirf aaj raat ke liye?"

"Han please sirf ek raat ki baat hai. Please humari help keejiye!" _Shreya said innocently._

 _Daya glanced at her,_ "Shreya, tum chup raho main baat kar raha hu na!"

 _The man smirked and looked at daya,_ "thodi choti nahi hai?"

"Isme choti honi ki kya baat hai? Aapko kya problem hai?choti hone se kya fark padta hai? Sirf ek raat ki hi to baat hai? Bakwas band keejiye aur kamra deejiye" _shreya shouted._

 _Daya banged his head,_ "shreya will you please shut up?"

"But why? Kuch galat keh rahi hu kya main?" _Shreya said glancing at both daya and the man._

 _The man looked at daya,_ "dekhiye Mr, ye koi aisa waisa hotel nahi hai, humare yaha sharif log aate hain"

 _Daya took out his wallet and showed shreya's picture kept inside,_ "she is my wife, meri patni hai wo samjhe! Ab apni bakwas band Karo aur jaldi se hume ek kamra do." _Daya said angrily._

 _Shreya was surprised seeing her picture in his wallet._

 _The man was surprised, he looked at shreya and then at daya,_ "aapki patni hai? Sach me? Thodi Choti nahi hai?"

 _Shreya rolled her eyes, she moved ahead and caught his collar_ , "tumhari problem kya hai aakhir? Maine kaha na main choti nahi hu!"

 _Daya pulled shreya away_ , "shreya, keep calm."

 _The man said sorry and gave them a key,_ "I am sorry sir, sorry madam, ye leejiye, aapke room ki chabi."

 _Shreya grabbed the key,_ "sirf ek raat ki baat hai ok, majboori hai. kahi aur chale jayenge lekin dobara is hotel me kabhi nahi aayenge hum! Idiot!".

 _She moved ahead like a boss bouncing the key in her hand and daya followed her silently._

.

.

 **...To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 _Shreya and daya were heading towards their room, when someone coming from opposite side collided with daya hitting his left shoulder which was already injured._

"Aaahhh" _daya exclaimed holding his shoulder._

"I am so sorry" _the man said._

"It's alright" _daya excused him with a smile._

 _But shreya became conscious, she could see the rigidity on his face._

"You ok?" _Shreya asked in concern._

"Yup" _daya said blinking his eyes._

 _They entered their room. Daya sat on the bed and started removing his shoes. Shreya kept the shopping bags aside and sat on the bed._

"Ufff, thak gayi." _She exclaimed taking a deep breath._

 _Daya looked at her and remembered the scene on reception occurred some minutes ago. He started smiling._

 _He leaned his head on the headrest, and glanced at her,_ "tum itna gussa kyun ho gayi thi reception pe, uska collar hi pakad liya tumne."

"Gussa karne wali baat jo kar tha wo. Kya main use bachhi lagti hu? Idiot, he should know that I am not a baby, I am 18 plus , I am an adult." _Shreya said aggressively._

 _Daya nodded his head_ , "thank God tumne uske samne ye line nahi boli."

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "bol ke aau?"

 _Daya widened his eyes_ , "no please!" _He said stopping her by his hands. He started laughing,_ "Oh God shreya, tum sach me bachhi ho, kuch bhi nahi samajhti tum?"

"Sab samajhti hu main? Lekin aapko itni hasi kyun aa rahi hai? Apne aap hi hase ja rahe hain." _Shreya said glaring at him._

"Nahi kuch nahi" _daya said controlling his laugh._

 _Shreya removed her sandals and sat on the bed properly beside daya. Suddenly she remembered something._

"Apna wallet dikhaiye!" _She demanded forwarding her hand._

 _Daya narrowed his eyebrows,_ "kyun?"

"Dikhaiye na!" _Shreya said with puppy eyes._

 _Daya took out his wallet and kept it in her hand_ , "ye lo".

 _Shreya grabbed the wallet and opened it,_ "hmm...mujhe to pata hi nahi tha ki aap apne wallet me meri picture rakhte hain, how sweet! Ye wahi photograph hai na jab maine pehli baar saree pehni thi, school ki farewell party ke liye? Lekin aapko ye photo kaha mili?"

 _Daya looked away trying to evade her question,_ "han, wo bas aise hi, lao wallet do?" _He said trying to take his wallet but shreya refused him._

"Nahi, pehle mere sawal ka jawab?"

 _Daya gave up,_ "wo, ek din bas aise hi main, tumhari photo album dekh raha tha to mujhe ye photo mili, aur mujhe laga ki , wallet me rakhne ke liye ye best hai, isliye"

"Wallet me meri hi photo kyun?"

"To aur koi hai kya mera tumhare alawa?" _Daya replied instantly looking at her making her silent._

 _Shreya was looking into his eyes with a cute smile. Daya looked away because her smile was intoxicating._

 _Shreya kept the wallet back in his hand. She was smiling all the while._

 _She remembered something,_ "hey, I have got something for you" _she excitedly said and grabbed one of the shopping bags._

"What?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya took out a sky blue printed shirt._ "Ye aapke liye liya maine? How's it?"

 _Daya made a face_ , "nice, but shreya, main printed shirts nahi pehanta. I prefer plane ones"

"Oh come on, it will suit you I know. Please mere liye ek baar pehan kar dikhaiye na!" _Shreya requested cutely._

"Abhi? Shreya please mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai" _daya said showing no interest_.

"Ye pehankar dikhaiye, phir so jaiye" _shreya said putting the shirt in his hand._

 _Daya looked at her excitement and couldn't refuse again,_ "ok" _he uttered finally._

 _Shreya smiled. She was staring at him._

"Tum aankhe band Karo?" _Daya said hesitantly._

 _Shreya sighed,_ "arey mujhse kya sharmana, be a man! Come on"

"No way, main tumhare samne change nahi kar sakta, agar tum chahti ho ki main ye pehnu to aankhe band Karo and turn your face" _daya said stubbornly._

 _Shreya sighed and closed her eyes turning her face._

 _Daya slowly removed his shirt, he had a slight pain in his shoulder. He grabbes the new shirt and while putting on, his shoulder ached and a low moan escaped from his mouth_.

"Aahh"

 _Shreya heard it and immediately opened her eyes and turned to him_ , "kya hua?"

 _She saw daya's hand was stuck in the sleeve._

"Kuch nahi tum...

 _But before he finishes shreya moved to him,_ "kya kuch nahi? Aapke shoulder me dard hai aap bata nahi sakte? Dikhaiye mujhe main help karti hu." She started helping him. She made him wear the shirt and started doing his buttons.

 _She was standing close to him. Daya was obviously taller and her height was just up to his chest. Daya was lost in her. It is an amazing feeling when someone buttons up your shirt, and she is your beautiful wife._

 _Shreya finished the buttoning up and looked up at him. She smiled broadly after admiring his look for a second_.

"Wow! Ye aap par bahut achhi lag rahi hai. Mujhe pata tha ye shirt sirf aapke liye bani hai. Aaj mujhe pata chala aap kitne handsome hain."

 _Daya smiled,_ "really? Tumhare man Ki shirt pehni to handsome aur waise kya lagta hu?"

"Waise bhi handsome hi lagte hain" _she said without thinking. She blushed slightly as he looked into her eyes._

"Achha, ab aap yahi pehanke rahenge, ye purani shirt ko bye bye" _shreya said grabbing his old shirt._

"Are, nahi shreya, mujhe change Karna hai, shirt wapas do?" _He said rushing to her._

"No way" _shreya said moving away._

"Shreya please!" _Daya said running behind her and caught her hand._

"Chodiye" _shreya said trying to free her hand._

 _Daya caught her both hands and tried to snatch the shirt but shreya was in no mood to give up. She tried to push him and during this war of tug they lost the balance and fell on the bed._

 _Shreya's breath almost stopped finding him completely on top of her. Suddenly everything changed. The laughter and giggles lost immediately and some sensuous feelings took their place. Both kept on looking into each other's eyes without blinking. Shreya was feeling a current throughout her body. His face was just few inches away from her. His warm breath was continuously touching her cheeks._

 _They both were still holding the shirt they were fighting for. Shreya loosened her grip and lowered her eyes. Now daya came out of the trance and realized his position. He tried to get up without touching her, putting an extra load on his injured shoulder._

"Aaah" _he exclaimed moving aside holding his shoulder._

 _Shreya got up and looked at him,_ "I am sorry" _she uttered in a low voice_.

"Nahi, I am sorry, wo meri galti se... Main sambhal nahi paya khud ko aur.. I am really sorry!" _Daya said avoiding any contact with her after that embarrassing incident._

 _Daya took out a massage lotion from his bag._

 _He removed his shirt and tried to apply the lotion because now the pain was almost unbearable. But he was facing a difficulty on massaging his own shoulder but he was hesitant to ask a help from shreya._

 _Shreya watched him and then moved to him._ "Main kar deti hu" _she said and took the lotion from his hand. Daya had no chance to refuse._

 _Shreya started massaging his shoulder with soft hands._

 _Daya just closed his eyes on her touch. It was so soothing and pleasurable, he immediately forgot his pain. He wanted to tell her that there is nothing softer in this whole world than her hands._

 _Shreya finished the massage,_ "if you don't mind, aap thodi der shirt na hi pehne to behtar hai. I mean wo lotion hai na, wo achhe se apna kaam karega."

 _Daya nodded and lie down on his another shoulder turning his back towards shreya._

 _Shreya went to her side of the bed, kept a pillow between them and lie down. She stole a glance at him and unknowingly blushed. Both drifted into sleep with a sweet smile curved on their lips._

 _The next morning they left the hotel, daya safely dropped shreya at her hostel._

 _As shreya reached Pragya and Simran together were waiting to pull her leg._

"Kya baat hai unhe tumhe manane me sari raat lag gayi?" _Pragya said mischievously._

 _Shreya gave them their gifts and told the whole incident._ "Ab hum kya karte? Watchmen ne gate kholne se saaf inkar kar diya, majboori thi, isliye hotel me rukna pada."

"Jhoothi, aapne jaanboojhkar unhe yaad nahi dilaya hoga ki hostel ka gate 9 baje band ho jata hai" _Simran said chuckling._

"Aisa kuch nahi hai yaar, tum dono kuch jyada hi sochte ho?" _Shreya said trying hard to not to blush in front of them._

 _Pragya came in front of her_ , "oh please shreya, humse kya chupana? Ab tum dono itne dino se ek dusre se mile nahi the to I can understand. Batao na kaisi rahi tum logo ki date?"

"Date?" _Shreya laughed,_ "Pragya, bas hum dono ne shopping ki, movie dekhi dinner kiya aur bas...hotel jakar so gaye."

"Huhh...hotel jakar so gaye? Hume bewkoof samajh rakha hai kya?" _Simran snapped._

"Matlab thodi bahut baate ki... aur wo sab bilkul nahi kiya jo tum dono soch rahe ho, idiots" _shreya said hitting their heads._

"Suna Simran, itne dino baad apne pati se mili, thodi baate ki aur so gayi? Sachhi, unhone sone diya tha tumhe... han...?" _Pragya said and started tickling her._

"Stop it Pragya..." _Shreya said laughing uncontrollably._

 _The room got filled with their laughter. They played pillow fighting and fell on the bed holding their stomach._

 _Shreya was blushing thinking all that her friends were saying. She knew that nothing was true but everything was so cute._

 **2 years later.**

 _Shreya was now in her final year of college. She had become mature and sensible and a way more beautiful, obviously. The girl with extreme cuteness had been changed into a lady with extreme beauty and class. These two-three years of an independent life had witnessed a total makeover of shreya. Her dressing style was changed, her body language was much confident now. The things which were still the same were her smile and the magic in her large hazel eyes._

 _Daya kept talking to her on phones and meeting on some random intervals._

 _Shreya had definitely developed some feelings for Daya, different from respect and admiration. But she had still not named it as love. Daya too never gave any such signal to her that he has some that kind of feelings for her. Whenever he called her he used to talk about her studies and college. He cared for her and was always concerned for her but only like a guardian. Actually the fault was that Daya's duty and shreya's college kept them busy, completely refraining them from living together and know each other better._

 _All they needed was something to happen which will make them to think about their relation to nurture it and the circumstances provided them such an opportunity._

 _Radha Masi was watching TV and she saw a news bulletin. She was scared and immediately called daya._

"Daya dekho ye TV pe kya news aa rahi hai. Shreya ke college ke bare me kuch dikha rahe hain. College me goliyan chal rahi hain? Bomb chal rahe hain? Ye ho kya raha hai?"

 _Daya became stunned after watching the news,_ "oh no!" _He uttered shockingly holding his head._

"Kya hua daya? Kya ho raha hai ye sab?" _Radha masi asked worriedly._

"Masi ye college ki student union aur waha ke administration ke beech ka koi jhagda hai. Administration unki demand nahi maan raha isliye wo violence pe utar aaye hain. Teaching bhi suspend hai. Upar se kuch political parties ne beech me aakar is matter ko aur bhadka diya hai. Main shreya se baat karta hu." _Daya said and ran to call shreya._

"Hello Shreya, ye tumhare college me ho kya raha hai?" _Daya asked as shreya came on the line._

"I don't know, what's going on. Administration ne students se conversation ki bajay unpe lathicharge karwaya, tear gas use kiya, ab students to bhadkenge hi na. Mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha main kya karu. Hostel me pack ho gaye hain hum sab, bahar hi nahi nikalne de rahe. Kal humare hostel ke paas bhi firing hui thi. I am scared." _Shreya told._

 _Daya too became worried,_ "dekho shreya, tum apna khyal rakhna, kisi bhi sensitive place se door rehna, aur ye rallies aur protesters se door hi rehna, samjhi tum. Main kal hi tumhe lene aa raha hu" _daya instructed shreya and cut the call._

"Beta, shreya theek to hai na?" _Radha masi asked in concern._

"Ha masi wo theek hai, lekin aise mahaul me main use waha akela chodkar koi risk nahi le sakta. Main use kal hi wapas le aane ja raha hu. " _daya said in a determined voice._

 _He reached Delhi, safely evacuated shreya from there and returned Mumbai._

"Pata nahi ye sab kab tak chalega. Teaching to band hi hai, kuch din me humare final exams hain, ab kya hoga?" _Shreya said sadly._

"Kuch bhi ho jab tak situation under control nahi ho jati, aur sab kuch normal nahi ho jata, tum wapas nahi jaogi understand?" _Daya said clearly._

 _Shreya was actually happy that she had got a chance to live with daya for sometime. She wanted never to go back. She was sure that it is going to take a long time for the situation to become normal._

 _She was unpacking her bags when she spotted her tennis racquet and ball kept on the table. She called Radha masi._

"Masi ye mera racquet bahar kyun rakha hai. Mere racquet se kaun khel raha tha?"

 _Radha masi gave her an awkward smile_ , "aur kaun khelega? Daya khel raha tha!"

"But kiske sath?" _Shreya asked surprisingly._

"Apne dosto ke sath!" _Radha masi told._

 _Shreya smiled_ , "kaun, abhijeet sir ya phir Aditi mam?"

 _Masi sighed_ , "beta, itne salo me bahut si cheeje badal gayi hain. Daya ke bhi kuch naye dost ban gaye hain. Koi ladki hai, nayi nayi join hui hai cid me, daya se bahut gehri dosti ho gayi hai. Usi ke sath khel raha tha wo, kamaal ka tennis khelti hai wo"

 _Shreya narrowed her eyebrows,_ "nayi officer? Dosti? But unhone to mujhe is bare me kuch bhi nahi bataya. Wo cid ke bare me har cheeje mujhse share karte hain. Kaun aaya, kaun gaya, mujhe sab pata hota hai? Phir is nayi officer ke bare me kyun kuch nahi bataya? Kya naam kya hai is nayi officer ka?"

 _Radha masi looked away_ , "beta naam mujhe yaad nahi aa raha?"

 _Shreya glared at her,_ "naam yaad nahi aa raha ya aap mujhe batana nahi chahti, koi baat nahi main, 'inspector Daya' se hi puch leti hu" _she said and rushed towards bathroom where daya was enjoying a shower._

 _She knocked the door,_ "koi nayi officer join hui hai? Aapne mujhe bataya kyun nahi?"

"Shreya, main batane hi wala tha, time nahi mila. Don't worry, ab tum yahi ho to mil lena usse!" _Daya spoke from inside._

"Naam kya hai uska?" _Shreya asked. Daya was about to say something when his phone kept on the table started ringing. Shreya moved and grabbed his cell._

 _Shreya looked at the caller ID,_ "Lavanya?"

 _Shreya turned to Radha masi_ , "Kya yahi hai wo nayi officer?"

 _Masi nodded her head in yes._

 _Shreya was about to say something when a girl entered the house calling daya's name._

"Daya... Daya where are you?"

 _Hearing her voice daya immediately came out of the bathroom in towel only._

"Lavanya tum yaha?"

 _Shreya was shockingly staring at the girl._

"Daya, main kabse tumhara phone try kar rahi hu, kaha the tum?" _Lavanya said coming near him._

"Oh sorry, main bathroom me tha!" _Daya said._

"Mujhe tumse bahut jaroori baat karne hai, come" _lavanya said holding daya's hand and took him inside the room and closed the door leaving shreya and Radha masi outside, shocked._

 _Shreya came out of the shock and turned to masi,_ "ye chalta firta makeup kit, ye hai wo nayi officer?"

"Han, lagta hai kuch important baat chal rahi hai andar" _masi said glancing at shreya. She saw her jealous and decided to add some fuel to the fire,_ "lekin aisi bhi kya jaroori baat hai jo darwaja band kar liya, daya ko andar le jakar. Kafi tej ladki hai."

 _Shreya frowned at her comment_ , "I see, to isliye unhe time nahi milte tha mujhse baat karne ka. Nayi officer join hui aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi. Mere tennis racquet se kisi aur ke sath tennis khelne ki himmat bhi kaise hui? Darwaja khulne do, phir dekhti hu" _she said gritting her teeth_.

 _Masi giggled seeing her jealousy. While shreya was staring at the closed door like a hungry tigress watches her prey._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: so would this jealousy factor work to make shreya realize her true feelings for daya?**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 _The door opened, Daya and Lavanya came outside._

"Kafi jaldi khatam ho gayi aapki baate?" _Shreya asked with a sarcastic smile._

 _Daya looked at her but didn't reply. Lavanya saw her with astonishment_.

"Oh hi, tum Shreya ho na?" _Lavanya said and turned to daya_ , "daya tumne bataya nahi tumhari wife wapas aa gayi hai. By the way she is so cute" _Lavanya said smiling at shreya._

 _Shreya was staring at daya with angry glares._

 _Radha masi came ahead,_ "Lavanya, coffee pikar jana, main bas abhi banakar lati hu"

"Oh thanks auntie" _Lavanya said and turned to shreya,_ "Ha to shreya, kaise aana hua?"

"Ye mera hi ghar hai, I don't need a reason to come here" _shreya said with a smirk._

 _Lavanya didn't ask anything further just exchanged glances with daya. Daya looked at Shreya._

"Shreya, what's wrong with you? Mood kharab hai to, kya kisi se baat karne ka tareeka bhi bhool gayi." _He scolded her in a low voice._

 _Shreya said nothing but looked away._

 _Masi came with coffee. Shreya grabbed the tray,_ "Deejiye na Masi main serve karti hu"

 _She served to Masi, Daya and then came to Lavanya._

"Thanks" _Lavanya said holding the cup but Shreya deliberately dropped the cup spilling the hot coffee on Lavanya._

"Aahh" _Lavanya stood up screaming_.

"Sorry" _Shreya said cutely._

"Shreya!" _Daya shouted,_ "dhyan kaha hai tumhara?"

 _Lavanya stopped daya,_ "its alright Daya, galti se ho gaya, Shreya ne jaanboojhkar thodi na kiya."

 _Shreya gave a most innocent look to daya. Daya just nodded his head._

"Main chalti hu daya, coffee phir kabhi" _Lavanya said and left._

 _As she went daya came to shreya and caught her arm_. "Kya problem hai shreya? Mujhe pata hai tumne jaanboojhkar coffee girai thi? Dimag kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara?"

 _Shreya jerked his hand,_ "I don't like you talking to her"

 _Daya was stunned,_ "what? But why? She is my colleague. We are working together on a case, isliye humari achhi friendship bhi ho gayi hai, to isme tumhe problem kya hai?"

 _Shreya stared at him,_ "problem? wahi to mujhe bhi samajh me nahi aa raha? Mujhe kyun achha nahi lag raha tha uska aapse baate Karna, aapka naam lekar bulana. I am sorry!" _She said and moved from there leaving daya totally puzzled._

 _Masi came and placed her hand on daya's shoulder,_ "ise jalan kehte hain beta. Shreya tumhari patni hai, kisi aur ladki ke sath tumhe dekhkar use jalan to hogi hi na."

 _Daya looked at masi,_ "jalan?" _He smiled and ended the matter right there._

 _At night, Daya was working on his PC, shreya came to him._

"Kab tak kaam karenge? Sona nahi hai?"

"Bas 5 minute, tum so jao chaho to lights off kar sakti ho." _Daya said without looking at her._

 _Shreya stared at him sadly_ , "aap mujhse abhi bhi naraj hain. I am so sorry, main kal Lavanya ko bhi sorry bol dungi"

 _Daya smiled,_ "nahi shreya wo baat nahi hai, main tumse naraj nahi hu aur na hi Lavanya, forget that."

 _Shreya sighed and moved to bed. She sat in the bed and kept staring at daya._

 _She got up slowly and moved to him. She came in front of him and closed his laptop. Daya looked at her in utter confusion._

"Shreya, kya kar rahi ho? Maine kaha na bas 5 minute ka hi to kaam hai, main khatam karke so jaunga" _he said and tried to open the laptop but shreya held his hand._

"Mujhe aapse baat karni hai. Aapko aapke kaam ki padi hai, have you any idea what I am going through? Mere sath kya ho raha hai aapko pata hai?" _She said and went away turning her face._

 _Daya stood up and moved to her,_ "main samjha nahi shreya? Kya baat kar rahi ho tum?"

 _Shreya turned to him with tears in her eyes_ , "yahi to aapki problem hai, aap kuch nahi samajhte. Main kaise samjhaun aapko? Har cheej bolkar nahi kahi ja sakti." _She controlled her emotions and looked into his eyes,_ "aapko samajh me nahi aata ki aapki wife aapko kisi aur ke sath dekhkar kyun gussa ho gayi? Aapko kyun samajh me aayega? Aapne mujhe apni wife samjha hi kab, jo meri feelings ko samjhenge. Main to sirf ek responsibility hu aapke liye. Aapne dad se wada kiya tha mera khayal rakhne ka aur aap sirf apna wada pura kar rahe hain. Aapko nahi dikhai deta ki mere paas bhi ek dil hai, usme kuch feelings hain, kuch chahte hain, par wo na main aapse kabhi keh paungi aur na hi aap kabhi samajh payenge" _shreya rubbed her tears and moved near window still turning her back to him. She was sobbing silently._

 _Daya remained still for a few seconds then slowly moved to her. He caught her shoulders and gently made her to face him. Shreya was lowering her head. Daya placed his hand on her cheek._

"Do you love me Shreya?" _He whispered being close to her._

 _Shreya looked up at him and kept sobbing. Daya knew that she can't answer, he smiled and placed his hand on her waist. Shreya was frozen on her place. A shiver ran down her spine on his warm touch. Daya suddenly became extremely closer leaving no space between their bodies. He touched her corner of lips with his thumb. Shreya caught his shirt snuggling closer. Daya leaned in to touch her lips with his but shreya turned her face blushing hard._

.

.

 _and she came out of her dream, found herself sitting on the bed. Daya was still working on his laptop. Shreya let out a sigh and laid down on the bed cursing the empty side beside her. Though it was just a dream but she had turned red. She stole a glance at daya and smiled in disappointment._

"Aapka kaam ho gaya?" _She asked in a low voice raising her head._

"Ha shreya, bas 2 minute!" _Daya said without looking at her._

 _Shreya shook her head, pulled the cover sheet and slept covering herself upto chest._

 _Some more days passed. Daya was so much busy in his duty, he never got time to study shreya's feelings in her eyes. On the other hand shreya was enjoying the feeling of first love. She was cherishing the moments of being in love with him, with her husband. She decided to let him realize it himself. She never bothered to confess her feelings to him._

 _Shreya's final exams were approaching and she was returning to hostel the next day._

 _Daya was getting ready to leave for bureau. Shreya came to give him his accessories. Suddenly something came to daya's mind and he asked shreya._

"Shreya, tumhara college almost khatam ho chuka hai. Kuch socha hai aage kya Karna hai?"

"Hmm...soch liya hai!" _Shreya said nodding her head._

 _Daya turned to her,_ "achha, kya socha hai?"

 _Shreya looked at him and said in a firm voice,_ "I want to join Cid."

 _Daya was extremely surprised,_ "what? Are you kidding me?"

"I am serious. I really want to join cid. Main ek cid officer banna chahti hu, aapki terah!" _She said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya kept staring at her_

 _Shreya smiled_ , "isliye nahi ki dad humesha bolte the, be like daya, be like daya, be like daya. But isliye, kyunki main khud aisa chahti hu, main aapke jaisa banna chahti hu. I want to be like you. Nobody inspires me like you!"

 _Daya came out of trance_ , "Shreya, tumhe pata bhi hai ye kehkar tumne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hai?" _He moved and hugged her being a little emotional._

 _Shreya finished her college. The girl who was afraid of studies some years back won the student of the year trophy. She dedicated it to daya again giving him a chance to feel proud of her._

 _She joined the training academy to be a cid officer like her role model her mentor, her husband inspector Daya._

 _These some years of training kept them away but this distance was only strengthening their relation._

 **Some years later, cid bureau**

 _Abhijeet came to daya who was working on his computer._

"Daya, jara bahar aana, ek nayi officer ne join kiya hai aaj, usse mil lo phir kaam Karna." _Abhijeet said dragging him outside with him._

 _Daya came outside and was dumbstruck seeing the new recruit. A short haired girl in light blue shirt and dark blue jeans was standing there with a confident smile. She moved to daya and showed her badge._

"Hello sir, this is inspector Shreya. Aap inspector daya hain na? Main aapki bahut badi fan hu. Aapke sath kaam Karna to mera sapna tha. Mujhe to yakeen nahi ho raha ki main aapke samne cid bureau me khadi hu." Shreya said acting like a stranger. She got no response from daya. He was just lost in her.

"Aap aise hi mujhe dekhte rahenge ya phir welcome bhi karenge?" _Shreya said forwarding her hand towards him._

 _Daya stared at her and held her hand,_ "welcome to cid 'inspector Shreya'!" _Daya said shaking her hand and then just pulled her in a tight embrace._

 _Everyone present in the bureau were touched with this scene unfolding in front of their eyes. They clapped and cheered for them._

 _Abhijeet cleared his throat to bring daya and shreya back in reality._

"Ahem ahem... Kya baat hai daya, bas Karo, shreya ko itna warm welcome doge to baki officers ko jalan hone lagegi."

 _All laughed at his comment. Daya separated shreya from himself. He was smiling with moist eyelids. Same was with shreya. She was on the verge of tears. Tears of joy and happiness of course._

 _Daya planted a soft kiss on her forehead and rubbed his tears. He was going through probably the most emotional moment of his life._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 _Shreya was working on her desk unaware of that someone is secretly staring at her._

"Hello bhai saab aise kya dekh rahe ho? 6 saal ho gaye hain tumhari shadi ko, kabhi dekhne ka mauka nahi mila kya?" _Abhijeet said snapping his fingers in front of daya's eyes breaking his trance._

 _Daya moved his gaze away from Shreya and looked at Abhijeet,_ "really? 6 saal ho gaye? Ye waqt bhi kitni jaldi bhagta hai na Abhijeet. Lagta hai abhi kal hi to mila tha Shreya se. Aur dekho na in 6 saalo me Shreya bhi kitni badal gayi. Wo masoom si nadan si ladki aaj ek kabil aur kamyab cid officer hai. Bas is nayi Shreya ko samajhne ki koshish kar raha tha. You know Abhijeet, aaj uski success dekhkar mujhe kitni khushi milti hai, I am so proud of her!" _Daya said with a smile glancing at Shreya._

 _Abhijeet also smiled,_ "wo to hai, usne tumhari har ummeed, har expectation ko pura jo karke dikhaya hai. Kise proud nahi hoga us par? Lekin tumhe sirf proud hi feel hota hai... Kabhi pyar nahi aata uspe?"

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet and saw him smiling with mischief in his eyes._

 _Daya simply avoided his question with a smile and looked away._

 _Abhijeet frowned_ , "Yaar, mujhe tumhari yahi aadat achhi nahi lagti, itni asani se muskura kar mere sawal ko taal diya?" _He unknowingly became louder and everyone heard him._

 _Shreya looked at duo and moved to them,_ "kya baat hai sir?"

"Baat apne Daya sir se pucho, maine kuch pucha, lekin ye janab, jawab dene ki bajay bas muskuraye ja rahe hain" _Abhijeet said to shreya, while daya continued smiling._

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "aap jawab kyun nahi de rahe? Kya puch rahe hain abhijeet sir?"

"Maine ye pucha ki...

 _Abhijeet began but daya immediately cut him._

"Abhijeet... Abhijeet... mera jawab han hai... Han" _daya said threatening him through eyes to keep quiet._

 _Abhijeet chuckled_ , "Han? Really?"

 _Daya nodded his head in yes still smiling while shreya was looking at them in confusion._

"Aapka jawab han hai? Par sawal kya tha?" _She asked daya._

 _Daya turned to her,_ "Shreya, kabhi kabhi, sawal jyada important nahi hota, sirf jawab important hota hai. Tum chodo, jao apna kaam Karo"

 _Shreya shot a last glance at duo and moved from there still confused._

 _Abhijeet whispered to Daya_ , "jawab to use pata chal gaya, lekin is jawab ki koi value nahi, jab tak use ye na pata ho ki ye jawab kis sawal ke liye tha. To batao kab bata rahe ho use ki jawab kis sawal ke liye tha?"

 _Daya moved to his desk,_ "batane ki kya jarurat hai? Use pata hoga!"

 _Abhijeet glared at him,_ "han bhai tumhe batane ki kya jarurat? Wo already zindagi bhar ke liye tumhari ho chuki hai. Tumhe kaun sa uska dil jeetna hai, uske baap se uska hath mangna hai, tumhe chodkar kisi aur ke paas jane ka bhi dar nahi, to phir kya jarurat usse apne pyar ka izhar karne ki, hai na?"

"Right!" _Daya said._

"What right? Ek number ke gadhe ho tum daya!" _Abhijeet said hitting his head lightly and left from there._

 _Daya looked at him going with perplexed expressions,_ "had hai, itni si baat pe main gadha ho gaya?"

 _The officers were working on a case and they planned to lay a trap for the criminals. So all decided to disguise themselves to hide their real identity._

"Daya tum flat dekhne jaoge, kharidne ke liye, flat me ghuskar sabse pehle waha ye spy cameras fix kar dena taki hum bureau me baithe baithe waha ki activities ko monitor kar sake. tumhare sath kisi ko le lo tumhari wife ke role ke liye, thoda impact padega." _Acp Pradyuman instructed Daya._

"Are sir, kisi ko le lo kya, Shreya hai na, wo jayegi daya ke sath." _Abhijeet said looking at Shreya who gave him a shy smile._ "Shreya tum ready ho jao"

"Ok sir" _Shreya said._

 _Daya was in a serious mood_ , "nahi abhijeet, Shreya nahi jayegi mere sath, kisi aur ko bhejo"

 _Shreya stopped on her place hearing him. Her smile faded slowly._

"Lekin kyun daya, Shreya kyun nahi?" _Abhijeet asked a little surprised._

"Abhijeet samjha karo, she doesn't look like my wife. She looks too young. Logo ko shak ho jayega." _Daya said and turned to Aditi,_ "Aditi, you are coming with me!" _Daya said and got busy in studying a file._

"Yes sir" _Aditi responded and glanced at Shreya._

 _Shreya gave her a fake smile and left the place. Aditi moved behind her._

 _Abhijeet turned to Daya_ , "Daya tumne Shreya ke samne aisa kaise kaha? She is hurt!"

 _Daya laughed carelessly_ , "what? Isme hurt hone ki kya baat hai bhala? Stop over thinking abhijeet, Shreya understands that."

"Shreya, ek minute!" _Aditi called her._

 _Shreya stopped, swiftly rubbed her tears and turned,_ "yes mam!"

"Shreya, maine tumhare aansu dekh liye hain, chupane ki jarurat nahi hai. Daya sir bhi na bina soche samjhe kuch bhi bol dete hain. But tum ro kyun rahi ho, unki wife banne ka natak koi bhi kare, but sacchai to tum hi ho na!" _She said placing her hand on her cheek._

 _Shreya smiled_ , "hmm..I know, aur waise unhone kuch galat nahi kaha, main unke sath suit nahi karti. You suit him best!"

 _Aditi laughed,_ "how funny Shreya! Stupid, you suit him best, sirf aur sirf tum hi achhi lagti ho unke sath, samjhi!"

 _Shreya smiled, Aditi patted her cheek and moved from there. Shreya remained there silent and sad. She was hurt deeply. How simply he said that on her face. She didn't talk to him the whole day and kept avoiding him._

 _Daya sensed her anger but he had not expected that._

 _At night they were sitting opposite to each other on dinner table. Daya was telling Radha masi how nicely Aditi acted as his wife in the disguise._

 _Radha masi was laughing._ "Hahaha... Tum cid wale bhi na, kitne bade dramebaj hote ho" _She turned to Shreya,_ "Shreya aur kuch chahiye beta?"

 _Shreya stood up leaving her plate as such,_ "nahi masi, sorry, aaj bhookh nahi hai, aap log kha leejiye, main sone ja rahi hu" _She said in a low voice and moved to bedroom._

 _Daya stared at her. Radha masi was also confounded. She turned to Daya_ , "kuch udas lag rahi hai Shreya, kuch baat hui hai kya tum dono me?"

 _Daya refused clearly,_ "nahi masi, kuch nahi bas thodi thak gayi hogi."

 _He finished his dinner and moved to bedroom. He found Shreya standing near the window absent-mindedly._

"Tumne khana kyun nahi khaya" _daya asked._

"Bataya to bhookh nahi hai" _Shreya replied without looking at him._

"Kyun kaha gayi bhookh? Natak chodo Shreya, saaf saaf bolo baat kya hai?" _Daya said with a sigh._

 _Shreya turned to him and smirked,_ "Natak? Main natak kaha kar rahi hu? Natak Karna mujhe aata hi kaha hai? Agar aata to aap meri jegah Aditi mam ko lekar nahi jate?"

 _Daya seemed to be shocked,_ "what? Kya kaha tumne? To tum is baat se naraj ho ki maine tumhe apne sath le jane se mana kar diya? How childish Shreya? Grow up!"

 _Shreya could not suppress her anger more now. She grabbed the vase kept on the table and threw it on the floor_ , "I am not being childish. Mujhe grow up bol rahe hain aap? You need to grow up!" _She yelled at him and kicked the table with her leg._

 _Daya was stunned seeing her like that_ , "Shreya ye kya kar rahi ho? Stop it!"

 _Shreya started crying,_ "urghh" _she started throwing and smashing the objects whatever coming in her hand._

 _Daya moved to her and caught her hands tightly_ , "stop it Shreya, I said stop it!" _He agitated her by her shoulders_ , "kya kar rahi ho Shreya? Ab tum ek cid officer ban chuki ho. Behave like that. Wo 8 saal pehle wali immature, short tempered Shreya mat ban jao phir se, jo bina soche samjhe kuch bhi karti thi!" _Daya shouted at her._

 _Shreya looked at him for a instance then jerked his hands_ , "main wahi Shreya hu, wahi immature aur short tempered bigdi hui ladki. Cid officer ban gayi, samjhdar ban gayi, sensible ban gayi, kiske liye?" _She shouted,_ "aapke liye!" _She burst out in tears._

 _Daya was flabbergasted._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears,_ "aapki har pasand napasand ko apni zindagi me shamil kar liya maine. Kyunki us bewkoof ladki se to aapko pyar nahi ho sakta na, isliye khud ko waisa banaya jisse aap pyar kar sake. Lekin jab aap mujhe dil se accept hi nahi kar paye hain to kya fayda khud ko badalne ka. Ban jane deejiye mujhe phir se pehle jaisa. Aaj jo hu jaisi hu sab aapki wajeh se hu. Maine socha ki shayad ab to aapke dil me mere liye koi ehsaas jagega. Lekin main galat thi, main aapke liye sirf ek task hu. Just a duty or a mission for you. Aapne mujhse shadi ki, meri studies complete karwai, mujhe ek cid officer banaya. Sirf isliye kyunki ye sab aapko as a task diya gaya tha successfully complete karne ke liye. Dad ko promise kiya tha aapne, aur har promise ki terah ise bhi pure dil se nibha rahe hain bas. Phir bhi dil me ek ummeed thi ki kabhi to aapko ehsaas hoga ki main aapki wife hu, mere liye kuch aur bhi farz hain aapke, lekin aaj aapne meri wo misunderstanding bhi door kar di. How well said, I don't look like your wife. Main aapke sath suit hi nahi karti. I am not made for you. You didn't love me, you didn't marry me, you were forced to do so! Oh god! How stupid I am, aapse kitna jyada expect kar rahi thi main! Sari galti meri hai." _She yelled at him and smacked the wall._

 _Daya moved to her to say something but she pushed him away angrily and marched outside the bedroom slamming the door loudly with all her frustration._

 _Daya was stunned. He sat down on the bed holding his head in his hands. He had no idea how to make her understand. He was sitting covering his face with his palms when Radha masi came there._

"Kya hua daya, Shreya itne jyada gusse me chilla rahi thi. Kya kiya hai tumne? Sab theek to hai na? Aaj se pehle use kabhi itne gusse me nahi dekha. Aur ro bhi rahi thi wo?"

 _Daya sighed,_ "masi, koi baat nahi hai, sab theek hai, aap jakar so jaiye. Main samjhata hu na use."

 _Masi moved to her room and slept after daya's assurance._

 _Here Daya came outside but Shreya was nowhere to be seen._

"Shreya... Shreya kaha ho?" _He searched everywhere but didn't find her._

 _He was getting worried when something clicked his mind. He moved upstairs to terrace. The door was ajar. He was right, Shreya was on terrace._

 _He opened the door and found Shreya standing in a corner with the support of boundary. She was facing her back to him but by the movement of her shoulders he estimated that she was sobbing._

 _Daya stared at her for a minute, then moved to her slowly. Shreya heard his footsteps behind her and rubbed her tears. She waited to know what he is about to say, but she shivered as she found his chest pressing against her back and both his hands wrapping around her waist resting on her belly. He embraced her tightly from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder rubbing his cheek against her._

 _Shreya tried to remove his grip but daya held her even more tightly in his arms,_ "no Shreya, don't move! Please just stay like this and listen to me." _He whispered into her ears grabbing her hands. Shreya became still and closed her eyes feeling warmth of his body._

"Tumne mere liye khud ko badla, mere liye cid join kiya, sirf isliye ki main tumse pyar kar saku? Kya jarurat thi shreya? Kyun kiya aisa? Tum mature ho gayi shreya, sensible ho gayi, but abhi tak mujhe samajh nahi payi tum. Mere dil me kya hota hai, main nahi bol pata shreya. Ye bahut badi kamjori hai meri. Kash ki tum meri aankho ki bhasha samajh pati to tumhe pata chal jata ki pyar to mujhe tumse bahut pehle ho chuka tha. Usi din jis din maine pehli baar tumko dekha tha. Yaad hai jab main tumhare dad se baate kar raha tha, tum achanak se kamre me ghusi, School dress me gusse se laal hua tumhara chehra, tum bas aayi aur mujhpe chillane lagi, aur main bas tumhari aankho me kho gaya tha."

 _As Daya finished Shreya released her breath she was holding for so long. She had just got an extremely pleasant surprise. She stirred in his arms. Daya loosened his grip and Shreya turned to face him._

 _They were extremely close. She looked into his eyes,_ "what? I don't believe it. Aap us din se hi mujhse pyar karne lage the? All these years you were in love with me?" _She whispered in disbelief._

 _Daya cupped her face_ , "han, 8 saal se pyar karta hu tumse, har din har lamha pyar kiya hai tumse, sirf tumse!" _He whispered removing her loose hair strands falling on her eyes._

 _Shreya's eyes again started watering_.

"Us immature, short tempered aur nakchadhi Shreya se pyar kiya tha maine. Aur tumne use hi badal dala, mere pyar ke liye?" _He said smiling._

 _Some more tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _Daya rubbed her tears,_ "lekin galti meri hai, pyar jatana bhi to aana chahiye na. Na kabhi tumse keh paya, na tumhe jata paya. Na kabhi tum par apna hak jatane ki koshish ki, na kabhi tumhe chua! Lekin shreya kya ek dusre ko touch kiye bina pyar nahi ho sakta?"

 _Shreya was silent and just looking into his eyes._

 _Daya brought his face closer_ , "agar tumhe yahi lagta hai ki ek dusre ko chuna jaroori hai pyar karne ke liye, to aaj tumhari ye shikayat bhi door kar deta hu" _he moved his hand up on her back and grabbed the back of her head. He tilted her head gently and placed his lips on her._

 _Shreya shuddered and closed her eyes. Daya pulled her closer. First he kissed her softly and slowly started sucking her lips. He captured her lower lip in his mouth and pressed lightly. Shreya was shocked and took some time to understand what's happening with her._

 _Daya released her lips slowly from his mouth and they looked at each other. Shreya's lips had turned red. They kept on looking into each other's eyes, suddenly the weather changed and it started pouring making it perfect for romance._

 _Shreya clutched his collar, pulled him and they again started kissing. This time a little passionate and hot. The raindrops were falling on them increasing the fire and desire within their bodies. Shreya cupped his face pulling his lips in her mouth. Daya embraced her in his arms leaving no space between them. They became more passionate. Daya's arms tightened on her back. They both had got drenched completely. Daya broke the kiss and took some breaths as well as shreya who was almost out of breath due to the long openmouthed kiss. Daya couldn't stop himself, he trailed his lips near corner of her mouth, on her cheeks and then slowly to her earlobe and down to her neck, kissing roughly. Shreya's hands were locked around his neck.. Daya was going out of his self-control. Shreya separated from him. Daya looked at her confusingly. She was panting. She was totally wet with rainwater. Daya moved towards her looking into her eyes but she started moving backwards. Daya was about to catch her but she chuckled and ran away pushing him back._

 _Daya smiled seeing her in a mood to tease him. He squeezed his clothes, and ruffled his wet hair. He too moved downstairs shutting the door of terrace._

 _Shreya came in the bedroom and revised what happened just some minutes ago. She couldn't help blushing. Daya too came there following her and stood behind her. Shreya sensed his presence. She didn't look at him dying due to shyness._

 _Daya took off his shirt and moved to her._

"Shreya, kapde geele ho gaye hain, utar do, thand lag jayegi." _He whispered into her ears._

 _Shreya blushed as she got his hidden meaning._

"Ye be-mausam ki barsaat pata nahi kaha se gayi?" _She mumbled untangling her wet hair with her fingers._

 _Daya moved to her and hugged her from back_. "Be-mausam kuch bhi nahi hota Shreya. Har cheej ka ek waqt hota hai, aur wo tabhi hoti hai jab use hona hota hai" _he whispered and kissed her shoulder._

 _Shreya turned to him shyly. They shared an intense eyelock before daya's hand reached to the zip of her dress and he started removing her clothes._

 _He lifted her up in his arms and moved to bed. Shreya kept looking into his eyes when he gently made her lay down on the bed. He slowly climbed over her. Shteya clutched the bedsheet tightly as soon his hands and lips started exploring the most sensitive parts of her unclothed closed her eyes in pain and pleasure at the same time. Daya pulled the coversheet and wrapped both of their nude bodies. Their naked legs entangled with each other, slightly appeared outside the cover._

 _That night seemed too short for both of them. They wished it never to end. But the night passed and the dawn approached._

 _Daya was sitting in the hall flipping the newspaper, when Radha Masi came with his cup of green tea._

"Beta ye Shreya abhi tak so rahi hai, tabiyat to theek hai na uski?" _She asked daya._

 _daya took a sip_ , " sone deejiye na masi, thoda thak gayi hogi" _he cursed his silly tongue as he said that._

 _Masi gave him a look,_ "thak gayi hogi?

"Are Masi, I mean, itna kaam hota hai bureau me, thak jati hogi na wo, to jab insaan thak jata hai to neend bhi thodi jyada aati hai na, to neend puri ho jayegi to uth jayegi!" _Daya said and concentrated on the newspaper._

 _Meanwhile Shreya came there toweling her wet hair,_ "good morning Masi".

 _Daya looked at her and then again focused on his tea and newspaper._

"Achha to tum naha rahi thi, mujhe laga aaj kya hua jo itni der tak so rahi ho?" _Masi said._

 _Shreya just smiled and glanced at daya, who was helplessly trying to read the paper._

"Achha, Shreya, kal tumne bahut tod phod ki? Aisa bhi kya gussa thi tum? Daya ne tumhe manaya ki nahi raat me?" _Masi asked._

 _Shreya looked shyly at daya,_ "Nahi Masi, wo mujhse raat bhar jhagdte rahe!"

 _Daya glared at her but she giggled._ "Masi aap ko pata hai main kisi se ladai-jhagda nahi karta, Shuru Shreya ne kiya tha, maine to apni taraf se puri koshish ki isko manane ki" _He said staring back at her._

 _Shreya blushed and turned her face._ "Achha achha rehne deejiye, main ladai shuru karti hu, dekha masi, ye kabhi apni galti bhi mante hain?"

"Nahi beta, ye sare mard ek jaise hote hain!"

 _Shreya stared at him_ , "nahi masi, inke jaisa koi nahi!"

 _Daya looked at her, they shared an eyelock. Daya smiled and concentrated back on his newspaper._

 _Meanwhile Daya got a call from Abhijeet, who informed him to come immediately to bureau along with shreya, as something was urgent._

 _Daya and Shreya reached at bureau. Acp Pradyuman had called an urgent meeting. He was elaborating about the new case through a projector._

 _An image of a man wearing glasses and a round hat appeared on the screen._

"Ye hai Sikandar, Sikandar waahi. Kuch saal pehle humari hi team ne bahut hi bahaduri se ek human trafficking racket ka pardafash kiya tha aur unke kabje se almost 50 logo ko bachaya tha. Yaad aaya?" _He asked._

 _Abhijeet nodded,_ "han sir, wahi case na jisme logo ko jabardasti pakadkar unhe dusre desho me bech diya jata tha, slavery ke liye aur illegal human organ trafficking ka bhi ek bahut bada business chalaya ja raha tha. Par wo case to solve ho gaya tha sir. Puri gang ko pakda tha humne aur court se unhe saja bhi dilwa chuke hain, wo sab aaj jel me hain."

"Right Abhijeet, lekin hum galat the, humne to bas moderators ko arrest kiya tha. Uska mastermind aaj bhi aazad ghoom raha hai, ye raha wo, chala raha hai is business ko. Police ne ise ek baar arrest bhi kiya tha lekin lack of evidence ki wajeh se choot gaya tha. Aaj bhi human trafficking ka business bahut joro-shoro se chal raha hai iski badaulat. Duniya ki najar me ye ek shareef businessman hai. Isliye ispe koi asani se ungli bhi nahi utha sakta. Hume iske thikano ke bare me kuch pata nahi. Hume ye bhi nahi pata ki iske kabje me is waqt kitne log hain. Hume in sabko dhundhna hai aur bachana hai isse pehle ki ye unhe maarkar unke body parts ko bech de." _Acp Pradyuman told and wiped his sweaty forehead._

"To sir, protocol kya hai? Ise arrest kar le? Kaise pata lagaye ki ye logo ko kidnap karke kaha rakhta hai aur uski gang me aur kaun kaun hai?" _Daya asked._

"Protocol to abhi kuch bhi nahi hai Daya. Uske bare me sirf khud usi se pata chal sakta hai ya phir...

"Ya phir sir?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Abhijeet, ise ladkiyon ka bhi bahut shauk hai. Ek bar dancer Ruby iske kafi close thi, police usko pakadkar puchtach karne hi wali thi ki Sikandar ne use marwa diya. Humara plan yahi hai, uske paas ek dusri Ruby bhejna jo ki is baar humari ek lady officer hogi. Wo use apne jaal me phasayegi aur evidence collect karegi. Humari puri team 24 ghante usko monitor karegi lekin phir bhi Sikandar bahut hi khatarnak hai aur use jara sa bhi shak hua to wo uski jaan bhi le sakta hai. Waise to ye mission humari puri team handle karegi lekin phir bhi hume ek bahadur lady officer chahiye, jo Sikandar ki aankho me dhool jhok kar use cid ke jaal me phasa sake. So, kaun hai wo officer jo is khatarnak mission pe jane ke liye taiyar hai?" _Acp pradyuman asked glancing one by one at the lady officers._

 _All were shocked and frightened._

"Sir, main nahi ja sakti, meri mom hospital me hain, unki dekhbhal karne wala mere alawa koi nahi hai, mujhe kuch ho gaya to..." _Said one of the officer hesitantly._

"Its ok! Koi aur?" _Acp pradyuman said with questioning glances._

 _And no one came ahead to go for that dangerous mission._

 _Suddenly Shreya stood up on her place,_ "Sir, main jaungi!"

 _All looked at her surprisingly as she was just a new recruit._

 _Daya was hell shocked. He looked at Shreya._ "What? Shreya tum? Tum kaise ja sakti ho? Ye bahut dangerous job hai aur iske liye kisi experienced officer ka Jana jaroori hai"

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "I know, but I think I can do it. Aur phir jaisa ki acp sir ne kaha puri team humesha mujhe monitor karegi to darne ki koi baat nahi. Sikandar mujhe hath bhi nahi laga sakta."

 _The color from daya's face drained off. Acp pradyuman looked at Shreya proudly and a grin appeared on his face._ "Kisi bhi kaam ko karne ke liye, experience se jyada confidence aur courage ki jarurat hoti hai jo aaj Shreya ne prove kar diya hai ki usme na to confidence ki kami hai aur na hi courage ki. I am really proud of you Shreya."

 _Shreya smiled while daya was getting restless._

"But Shreya, isme hum tumse koi promise nahi kar sakte. Ye pura mission sirf tumhare kandho par hoga, hum sab to bas externally support karenge. Ek baar phir soch lo, tumhari jaan bhi ja sakti hai" _Acp pradyuman warned Shreya._

 _Daya felt himself sweating. He was afraid of sending Shreya in the mouth of danger whom he had been protecting from every sort of pain and misery._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "sir, I promise bhale hi meri jaan chali jaye, par Sikandar nahi bachega!"

 _The room echoed with claps. Everyone gave shreya a big applause except Daya._

"Sir aap kaise allow kar sakte hain shreya ko, use join kiye huye abhi kuch hi din huye hain." _He burst out._

"Daya, I can understand your care and concern for shreya. hume bhi shreya ki utni hi fikar hai jitni ki tumhe. Lekin cid me emotions ko ghar par chod kar aana padta hai. Agar Shreya Jana chahti hai is mission pe to tum kyun rok rahe ho use? Kya tumhe uski kabiliyat pe shak hai?" _Asked acp._

"Sir, kabiliyat ki baat nahi hai lekin, sir I don't agree, mujhe ye faisla theek nahi lag raha. Humari kisi bhi lady officer ki jaan khatre me daalkar mission complete Karna jaroori hai kya sir? Hum koi aur rasta bhi to nikal sakte hain!" _Daya extended the argument._

"Koi aur rasta hai hi nahi daya. Aur aaj se pehle tumhe itna ghabraya hua aur dara hua nahi dekha maine. You are sweating. Kya tum wahi daya ho?" _Acp pradyuman asked glaring at him._

"Ha sir main dara hua hu, ghabraya hua hu, kyunki baat meri nahi shreya ki hai. Main apni jaan khushi khushi daav par laga sakta hu par Shreya ki nahi. I just can't afford to put her in any kind of danger." _Daya roared standing up on his place._

 _Shreya looked at him worriedly._

"Daya tum faltu ki behas kar rahe ho. Agar tumhe itni hi chinta thi shreya ki to use cid join karne hi kyun diya? Parde me chupakar rakhna tha use" _Acp Pradyuman brawled at him._

"Kyunki wo Shreya ka decision tha."

"Aur ye bhi shreya ka hi decision hai daya. Respect her decision. Are tumhe to garv hona chahiye uspe lekin tum use discourage karne par tule huye ho?"

 _The argument was heating and all were just witnessing them silently._

"Daya calm down. Tum ACP sir se behas nahi kar sakte. Chup chap baith jao." _Abhijeet ordered Daya._

 _Daya held his head and sat down in frustration. He looked up at shreya. She looked into his eyes assuring him to not to worry about her._

 _Daya seemed defeated, he looked into her eyes as if saying,_ "please change your decision".

.

.

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: the story is approaching the climax. What do you guys want, a happy ending or a tragic ending? Tell me your choice, I would have to plan the upcoming chapters and to frame the ending in that way.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 _Daya was extremely upset with Shreya's decision and it was difficult for Shreya to see him upset because of her._

 _She found him standing in front of her dad's portrait. He was lost._

 _Shreya taking small steps moved and stood beside him. She entangled her arm with his and placed her head on his shoulder. Daya showed no response._

 _Shreya whispered,_ "Mujhe laga ki aap mere is decision se khush honge. Aap mujhe humesha aage badhte huye dekhna chahte the na. Aap hi chahte the na ki main apni zindagi me us mukam pe pahuchu jaha main apne faisle khud le saku. Ek ladki jise apne shoe laces tak bandhna nahi aata tha aaj wo bina dare ek khatarnak apradhi ko pakadne ja rahi hai, kya ye badi baat nahi. Aaj itna confidence aur courage agar mujhme hai to sirf aapki wajeh se. Lekin main apni life me kabhi bhi aisa koi kaam nahi karungi jisme aapki marji na shamil ho, jisme aapki khushi na ho. Kyunki mere liye sabse pehle aap aur aapki khushi hai baki sab baad me. Maine apna decision change kar liya hai. Main is mission pe nahi ja rahi hu. Main Acp sir ko bhi inform kar dungi. Ab to aap khush hain na?"

 _Daya looked at her. He caught her shoulders and made her stand in front of him._

"Shreya, main tumhe nahi bata sakta ki is waqt main kya feel kar raha hu. I am so proud of you. Lekin pata nahi kyun mere dil me ek ajeeb sa dar hai." _He looked at Major Chauhan's picture,_ "Tumhari hifazat ki zimmedari meri hai Shreya. Major saab ne apni sabse khas amanat mujhe aise hi nahi saunp di thi. Bahut ummeed aur bharose ke sath tumhara hath rakha tha mere hatho me. Agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to main kya jawab dunga unhe?"

 _Shreya wanted to say something but daya continued after taking her face in his hands,_ "aur usse bhi badi baat Shreya, main kaise rahunga tumhare bina. Tumhe kuch bhi ho gaya to main ..." _His voice chocked._

 _Shreya immediately hugged him tightly._ "Main nahi jaungi"

 _Daya separated her from himself._ "Nahi Shreya, cid officers jo ek baar bol dete hain wo karke dikhate hain. Tumhe pata hai kadam peeche lene ka matlab kya hota hai? It means you are coward. Main thoda sa selfish ho gaya tha Shreya, sirf apne bare me soch raha tha. Lekin main nahi chahta ki tum meri wajeh se peeche hato aur log tumhe coward kahe. Kyunki main chahta hu ki mera pyar tumhari takat bane na ki tumhari weakness. Tum is mission pe jaogi aur successfully wapas bhi aaogi."

 _Shreya couldn't resist her tears. She smiled and again hugged him_."wapas kyun nahi aaungi. Aapko chodkar kaha jaungi bhala"

 **o-o-o**

 _Acp became happy knowing that Daya is also supporting Shreya's mission. The whole team got ready to execute their plan._

 _They changed Shreya's look completely. She colored some of her hair strands in red giving her an exotic look. She fitted blue eye lenses in her eyes_.

 _Daya came and saw Shreya in complete new look. He got a shock_.

"What the hell is this? Shreya ye kya haal bana rakha hai tumne?" _He yelled._

"Shreya nahi Rosy!" _Abhijeet corrected him._

 _Daya gave him a 'whatever' look. Shreya came to him._

"Am I looking hot?" _She asked in a low voice._

 _Daya frowned_ , " no!"

"Oh come on, aaj raat Sikandar ka agent mujhe uske paas le jayega, agar main use hot nahi lagi to wo mujhe reject kar dega, tab to humara mission shuru hone se pehle hi khatam." _She said sadly._

"Don't worry Shreya, you are looking very hot, wo tumhe reject nahi kar payega!" _Abhijeet said winking at Shreya._

 _Daya glared at him with widened eyes,_ "Abhijeet, how dare you! Mere samne meri wife ko hot bol rahe ho tum?"

 _Shreya giggled._

"Are yaar chill, sirf ek raat ki baat hai. Kal subeh tak Sikandar barbaad ho chuka hoga." _Abhijeet said and turned to Shreya_ , "Shreya ye pendent pehan lo. Isme ek hidden camera aur microphone hai. Iske through hum tum dono ki baate sun bhi sakenge aur waha kya ho raha hai ye dekh bhi sakenge."

 _Shreya took that pendent._

"Aur ye sandal, iske sole ke andar ek choti si revolver hai. Tumhe jara sa bhi khatra mehsus ho turant use Karna. Tumhari safety humare liye sabse jyada important hai." _Abhijeet said and then gave her a nail sticker._

"Ye sticker tumhari nails pe hoga. Sikandar tumhare khoobsurat nail art ki tareef jaroor karega but wo kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta ki ye sticker actually ek drug hai, jo insaan ko aram se 4-5 ghante ke liye sula sakti hai. Ye sticker pani, wine, juice ya phir aise kisi bhi liquid ke contact me aate hi solubilized ho jayega. Tum samajh gayi na sikandar ko behosh kaise Karna hai?"

 _Shreya nodded_ , "yes sir, sab samajh gayi. Ab bas Sikandar se milne bhar ki der hai" _she said with a grin._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya took shreya in a corner to have a talk when she was about to leave._

"Dekho shreya, waise to hume Sikandar ko jinda pakadna hai lekin agar tum kisi khatarnak situation me phas jao to use shoot kar dena. Apna dhyan rakhna. Jaise ja rahi ho waise hi wapas aana, ok?"

 _Shreya stared at him smiling_ , "achha, jaise ja rahi hu waise hi wapas aana hai? Maine to socha tha thoda action hoga, thodi fight hogi aur main 2-4 goliyan kha kar aaungi. Main experience Karna chahti hu ki jab bullet lagti hai to kaisa lagta hai." _She said excitedly._

"Shut up!" _Daya yelled at her and shreya's smile disappeared_ , " goli khana koi majak lagta hai tumhe? Maine khayi hai goli aur mujhe pata hai ki kitna dard hota hai. Aankho ke samne andhera cha jata hai, samjhi. Stop kidding and Be serious!"

 _Shreya raised her eyebrows giving him a proud look,_ "really? Aapko dard hota hai? Par jab aapko bullet lagi thi to aapne kaha tha ki bas ek mamuli si goli hi to lagi hai." _She patted his shoulder,_ "aap to cid ke sher hain, tabhi to dekhiye sab ki jubaan par aap hi ka naam hota hai." _She looked straight into his eyes,_ "Main bhi chahti hu ki aapki terah log mera naam bhi garv se le. Aap dekhna jab main is mission ko complete karke wapas aaungi na to sabki juban par sirf mera naam hoga. Log aapko puchenge bhi nahi"

 _Daya smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist_ , "wahi to main bhi chahta hu. Tum mujhse bhi jyada successful bano. Tumhari jeet me hi meri jeet hai!"

 _Shreya was staring at him smiling,_ "ok then, aap na dekhte jaiye, aapse jyada medals honge mere paas. Aaj agar dad hote to aap nahi main unki favorite hoti."

 _Daya placed his hand on her cheek,_ "Tumhare dad ka to pata nahi par tum meri favorite jaroor ho." _He Kissed on her cheek,_ "All the best"

"Thank you" _Shreya said and hugged him._

 _Abhijeet came to call shreya. He saw them together so turned his face and let out a fake cough,_ "Shreya, I think tumhe nikalna chahiye"

 _Daya and shreya separated immediately._

"Yes sir!" _Shreya replied to abhijeet and went away with him._

 **o-o-o**

 _Shreya met with Sikandar's agent. He took her to Sikandar._

 _Shreya found him surrounded with lot of girls. She gave him a look of disgust. As Sikandar looked at Shreya, he became speechless and got lost in her splendid appearance._

"Sir, this is Rosy. Specially aapke dhundh kar laya hu ise. Koi mamuli ladki nahi. She is one of the most expensive escorts." _The agent told proudly._

 _Sikandar didn't move her eyes away from shreya,_ "hmm, I see! Wo to ise dekh kar hi pata chal raha hai. Ek raat ki kya kimat hai tumhari?" _He asked giving her dirty looks._

 _Shreya smirked and moved her fingers on his face seductively,_ "pehle raat gujar kar to dekho mere sath. Kimat bhi pata chal jayegi. Itni bhari kimat chukani pad sakti hai tumhe jo tumne sochi bhi nahi hogi"

 _Sikandar caught her hand_ , "I like it. Let's go babe!" _He moved to somewhere with shreya in his car._

 _Here Daya and Abhijeet were keeping an eye on shreya from a little distance. And it was clear from daya's face that after hearing their conversation he was boiling in rage._

"Abhijeet ye kya ho raha hai? Tum logo ne mujhe aadhi adhuri baat hi batai hai. Tum logo ne shreya ko escort bana ke bheja hai? Usne bhi mujhe kuch nahi bataya. This is disgusting abhijeet. Aisa socha bhi kaise tum logo ne. Shreya meri wife hai. Ek mission complete karne ke liye is had tak ja sakte ho tum log , main soch bhi nahi sakta!" _Daya said banging his fist on his palm._

"I am sorry daya, but tumhe convince karne ka time nahi tha humare paas. Shreya ne hi kaha tumse ye baat chupane ke liye. Please keep calm. She is just acting. Don't worry wo Sikandar ko khud ko hath bhi nahi lagane degi, uske pehle hi behosh ho jayega wo. Aur waise bhi hum use monitor kar rahe hain na. Shreya pe bharosa rakho daya. I know tumhe shreya ko is terah se dekh ke kitna bura lag raha hoga but hume bhi utna hi bura lag raha hai daya, but tum jante ho ki ye mission ke liye kitna important hai." _Abhijeet explained to daya but he just looked away angrily._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: please bear with this short chapter. I am not sure about the next update but it's again gonna be late.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 _Sikandar took Shreya/Rosy to his place. All the way he was talking dirty to Shreya and Daya was just boiling in rage hearing all that helplessly._

"Oh my! What a marvelous bungalow!" _Shreya said admiring Sikandar's bungalow._

 _Sikandar grinned,_ "Darling, mere paas aise 10 bungalow aur bhi hain. Tum chaho to unme se ek tumhara ho sakta hai." _He said staring at her hungrily._

"Really?" _Shreya said throwing her hands around his neck._

 _Daya tightened his fist. Abhijeet pressed his shoulder to keep him cool._

 _Sikandar lifted Shreya in his arms and moved inside his bedroom. He made her lay on the bed. Shreya was getting nervous but she didn't express that on her face. Sikandar took off his shirt and threw it aside. He leaned over Shreya but Shreya immediately rolled aside and got down the bed. Sikandar looked at her confused._

"What happened?" _He asked._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "have some patience. I am all yours for tonight. Let's have some drink!"

 _Sikandar agreed._

 _Shreya moved to make a drink for him. She poured a glass of wine and making sure that Sikandar is not seeing that she dipped her two fingers in the wine and stirred slowly._

 _Shreya moved to him holding the glass of wine. She forwarded the drink to him._

 _Sikandar accepted the glass from her hand. He raised the glass to his mouth but stopped and looked at Shreya._

"Kya hua? Ruk kyun gaye?" _Shreya asked._

"Main soch raha hu kya aaj mujhe iski jarurat hai? Jab Itni nashili aankho wali ladki khud mere samne khadi hai."

 _Shreya became tensed fearing what if he doesn't drink the wine. She immediately sat down beside him._

"Oh come on! Drink it baby. It's just to set your mood. Waise bhi iska nasha nahi chadhne wala aaj tumhe. Nasha to mera hi chadhega wo bhi aisa ki zindagi bhar bhula nahi paoge." _Shreya said seductively and made him drink the whole glass._

 _Sikandar caught Shreya's hand and pulled her closer. Shreya was feeling extremely bad with his touches. Sikandar pushed her on the bed and started leaning towards her._

 _The camera fitted in Shreya's necklace was providing Daya a clear view of Sikandar's closeness with Shreya._

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet gritting his teeth,_ "Ye kya ho raha hai Abhijeet? Meri aankho ke samne wo Shreya ke itne kareeb ja raha hai aur main kuch nahi kar pa raha. I can't bear it anymore!"

 _Abhijeet squeezed daya's hand,_ "Daya, keep calm. Shreya use khud ko hath bhi nahi lagane degi. Jab tumhare liye ye sab dekhna itna mushkil ho raha hai to jara Shreya ke bare me socho. Uske liye kitna tough hoga ye sab. But phir bhi wo apni duty kar rahi hai na. Bharosa rakho Shreya pe, wo sab sambhal legi!"

 _Abhijeet convinced Daya somehow._

 _Here, Sikandar was leaning towards Shreya but he felt his head getting heavier and his vision getting blur with every next moment._

 _He held his head with his hands and fell down on the bed._

 _Shreya took a deep breath which she was holding for so long. She looked at Sikandar and found him unconscious._

 _She connected to Daya and the whole team via Bluetooth._

"Sir, Sikandar behosh ho chuka hai." She whispered.

"Well done Shreya! Great job! Ab uska cell phone clone karo. Taki him sari details copy kar sake aur uske room ko thoroughly check Karo, waha se bahut kuch milega" _Abhijeet said._

"Ok sir!" _Shreya said and first she cloned Sikandar's cellphone and send all the details to her team. She started checking his room. She got a file and some papers holding the records of all the deals done over the years in the reference of human trafficking and also the records of loss and profit in the particular business._

 _Shreya was shocked seeing that. She found a CD in the room. She checked it and found that it was containing a blueprint of some building located almost 15 kilometers away from her current location. The CD was also containing a diagrammatical chart titled as 'Plan of work'._

 _Shreya saw that it was about some future deals that were yet to be done._

 _She immediately contacted her team._

"Hello sir, I have got something very important. Sir mujhe ek CD mili hai" _and Shreya told everything to the team,_ "Sir, I think ye blueprint us building ka hai jaha Sikandar ne logo ko kaid karke rakha hai. Ye 15 kilometers door hai sir aur Sikandar ke plan ke hisab se wo kal in sabko India se bahar transport karne wala hai. Sir humare paas time bahut kam hai, aap log turant nikaliye. Un sabko bachana bahut jaroori hai." _Shreya said with a lot of tension in her voice._

 _Daya came on the line,_ "Listen Shreya, hum kuch officers ko bhej rahe hain un logo ko bachane ke liye. Main tumhare paas aa raha hu. Sikandar ko arrest bhi to Karna hai."

 _Shreya nodded in no,_ "Nahi sir, aap yaha mat aaiye, aapka waha Jana jyada important hai. Sikandar ne bahut tight security rakhi hogi. I think aapko waha jana chahiye. Aap bas yaha kuch constables ko bhej deejiye. Sikandar thodi der me hosh me aa jayega lekin tab tak wo barbaad ho chuka hoga. Uske khilaf sare saboot mere hath me hain sir. Main use arrest kar lungi. Aap log jaiye aur jakar un logo ko aazad karwaiye jinhe Sikandar ne waha kaid karke rakha hai."

"Ok Shreya, but still apna khayal rakhna. Mission almost complete ho chuka hai. Make sure, tum waha se safely bahar aaogi." _Daya said in concern._

 _Shreya smiled_ , "Yes sir!"

 _Daya, Abhijeet and the whole team moved to the place Shreya had told suspecting the abducted people to be there._

 _Here, Shreya was gathering all the evidences she had got against Sikandar. Sikandar was still unconscious but the duration of the drug's effect on him, was about to get over soon._

 _Shreya was checking the cupboard but suddenly she found something weird there. She emptied the whole cupboard immediately and her eyes popped out when she found a secret door in the cupboard._

"Oh my God! Ye kya mystery hai?" _Shreya thought and opened the door. The door led her in the basement down the stairs. She walked through the narrow corridor and found some spy cameras fitted there. There was a chamber. Shreya found some perforations in the wall. She peeped inside and was stunned seeing a lot of people kidnapped there tied with ropes and chains. Shreya got a mini heart attack. She banged her head._

"Oh no!" _She cried and immediately contacted Daya who had been moved some kilometers away from the place._

"Yes, Shreya, what happened?"

 _In response he heard her crying_

"Sir, I am sorry sir, mujhse bahut badi galti ho gayi. Bahut badi galti. Humne Sikandar ko bewkoof samjha par wo bahut shatir hai sir."

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet shocked,_ "Kya keh rahi ho Shreya, hua kya hai?"

"Sir, wo CD me jo kuch bhi tha, wo sab fake hai, sirf ek dhoka hai. Sikandar ne un sare logo ko yahi isi bungalow me kidnap karke rakha hai. Bahut sare log hain sir aur unki halat bahut kharab hai. Aap log wapas aa jaiye. In logo ko yaha se nikalna akele mere bas ki baat nahi hai. We need a force sir!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya and Abhijeet were shocked._

"Don't worry Shreya, hum aa rahe hain. Tum bas apna khayal rakhna!" _Data said and turned the vehicle towards the bungalow where Shreya was._

 _Here, Sikandar had gained his consciousness back and had caught Shreya through the spy cameras. He called his men to catch Shreya._

 _Shreya finished the call and turned only to find Sikandar standing there with a smirk on his face._

"Wow! Maine jitna socha tha tum to usse kahi jyada amazing nikli. Wonderful! Inspector Shreya, Beauty with bravery! Very dangerous combination!" _Sikandar said praising Shreya._

 _Shreya glared at him and found herself surrounded with Sikandar's armed men._

 _Sikandar moved to Shreya,_ "I am sorry, inspector Shreya, tumhara mission complete hote hote reh gaya. Sikandar ko pakadna itna bhi asan kaam nahi hai."

 _Shreya remained silent staring at him hatefully. Then she quickly bent and took out her revolver hidden inside her sandal. Sikandar was shocked finding himself on Shreya's gunpoint._

 _Now it was Shreya's turn to laugh._ "Sikandar, apne aadmiyon se bolo ki in sare logo ko jinhe tumne yaha kidnap karke rakha hai, chod de. Unhe yaha se jane de. Warna meri goli aur tumhara sar!"

 _Sikandar had no other options. He directed his men,_ "ye jaisa bol rahi hai waise Karo. Chod do sabko!"

 _They followed Sikandar's order and set everyone free._

 _The people were scared and crying._

"Sab log bahar niklo yaha se. Jaldi Karo!" _Shreya shouted._

 _Sikandar was still on shreya's gunpoint so he and his men, all were helpless in front of Shreya. All the people were successfully freed._

 _Meanwhile Shreya's attention was diverted for a second and Sikandar grabbed the opportunity. He snatched the gun from her hand and pointed back on Shreya's head._

 _Shreya was shocked. Sikandar started laughing._

"Has lo jitna hasna hai kyunki tum nahi bachne wale Sikandar. Meri team bas pahuch rahi hogi. You are finished Sikandar, you are finished!" _Shreya yelled._

 _Sikandar laughed again,_ "Tumhari team yaha pahuch bhi jayegi, aur arrest bhi kar legi mujhe na to bhi haar tumhari hogi. Kyunki unhe sirf tumhari lash milegi yaha."

 _Shreya smiled_ ,"Mujhe apni jaan ki itni hi parwaah hoti to main is mission pe aati hi nahi. Meri chinta chodo Sikandar, apne bare me socho. Fansi se kam kuch nahi milega tumhe."

 _Sikandar took Shreya inside a room and tied her with ropes. He pointed towards a cylinder._ "Tumhe pata hai isme kya hai?"

 _Shreya remained silent._

"Isme ek highly poisonous gas hai!" _Sikandar told. He opened the valve slowly._ "Ab isme se dheere dheere wo gas release hogi aur har 30 seconds me uski concentration double hoti jayegi. 5 minute ke andar ye poora room is gas se saturate jo jayega. Tumhari team ke paas tumhe bachane ke liye sirf 5 minutes hain. Agar 5 minute ke andar unhone tumhe is kamre se bahar nahi nikala toh...

 _Sikandar smiled evilly,_ "Good bye inspector Shreya!"

 _Shreya watched him going outside. Sikandar shut the door. Shreya tried to free herself but the knots were too tight. Finally she closed her eyes and lay still on the floor._

 _Here Sikandar was trying to escape but Cid arrived and arrested him._

"Shreya kaha hai?" _Daya asked after slapping Sikandar hard on his cheek._

 _Sikandar laughed,_ "Hahaha. Ye mat sochna ki mujhe pakad kar tum log jeet gaye. Kyunki is waqt tumhari officer ghut ghut kar mar rahi hai. Aur tum log use nahi bacha paoge."

 _Daya and Abhijeet exchanged glances. Daya again punched Sikandar on his face._ "Kaha hai Shreya bol?"

 _Sikandar smirked,_ "Yahi hai Shreya. Itne sare kamre hain, usme se kisi ek kamre me hai wo. But...but wo akeli nahi hai, uske sath ek cylinder hai jo ek poisonous gas se bhara hua hai aur dheere dheere leak kar raha hai. Jyada time nahi hai tum logo ke paas!" _Sikandar said and burst out laughing._

 _Daya was horrified hearing that. He kicked Sikandar out of rage._

"Le jao ise" _he said to the constables. Then he turned to his teammates,_ "jaldi karo dhundho Shreya ko. Har kamre ko check Karo. Quick!"

 _Everyone moved in different directions and started searching Shreya._

 _Daya was checking every room madly. He was sweating which was indicating how much he was panicked._

 _An officer found the room in which Shreya was locked. He gave a call to Daya. Daya ran towards the room._

 _They opened the door and found Shreya lying unconscious on the floor due to inhalation of the gas._

 _Daya and abhijeet held their breaths because they knew the room was fully occupied with the gas. They freed Shreya and took her out of the room._

 _Daya checked her pulse and found it very low. She was unable to breath and talk. Daya broke down seeing her condition. Abhijeet supported Daya and they took Shreya to hospital._

 _Shreya was kept in emergency ward. Even doctors were horrified seeing her condition._

"We are doing everything which is in our hand, but she had inhaled a highly dangerous amount of the gas and she is really critical. I am sorry to say but probably she is taking her last breath. If anyone of you wants to see her the last time..."

 _The doctor said and left giving daya the most heart breaking news. He was too much shocked to react on anything. He remained stood there with his expressionless face._

.

.

 **To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 _The newspapers and news broadcasting channels, all were flooding with the success story of CID's latest mission. Sikandar was obviously the villain of that story and inspector Shreya had emerged out as the solo hero. The media was going gaga over the young valiant lady. They were showering her with their own bravery titles._

 _Daya went near the TV screen and touched Shreya's beautiful picture being displayed there. His face was blank and his eyes were dried. Abhijeet came and called him softly._

"Daya!"

"Hmm!" _He responded still caressing Shreya's picture displaying on the screen._

 _Abhijeet moved and held him by his shoulders._ "Daya, bahar chalo. Kuch dikhana hai tumhe"

"Mujhe kuch nahi dekhna!" _Daya said curtly._

 _Abhijeet sighed,_ "Daya, wo sare log jinhe humne Sikandar ki kaid se azad karaya, wo hospital ke gate pe hain. Wo sare log... Daya wo sare log Shreya ke liye fast kar rahe hain. Unme se ek bhi aadmi kuch khana to door pani tak ko bhi hath nahi laga raha."

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet shocked,_ "Kya?"

 _Abhijeet nodded,_ "Han, aur wo kisi ki baat nahi maan rahe. Shayad tum kaho to wo maan jaye. Media bhi tumse baat karne ke liye request kar rahi hai. Chalo Daya, please chalo!"

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet and moved outside with him._

 _Seeing Daya and Abhijeet several reporters and journalists ran towards them and surrounded them with mikes and cameras._

 **"Sir, inspector Shreya ki halat kaisi hai ab?**

 **"Kya wo bach jayegi?"**

 **"Aapki wife is waqt maut se lad rahi hai, aapko kaisa lag raha hai?"**

 _Daya was listening to all but responding to none. He moved towards those people who were fasting for Shreya._

 _Daya sat down near them,_ "Dekhiye, aap log ye vrat aur pooja path chod deejiye. Uski koi jarurat nahi hai. Shreya ko kuch nahi hone wala. Main keh raha hu na, main kuch nahi hone dunga use. Wo theek ho jayegi, aap log ghar jaiye aur kuch kha pi leejiye."

"Nahi sir, hum sab yaha se tab tak nahi jayenge jab tak doctor bahar aa kar ye nahi bolta ki Shreya ji ab khatre se bahar hain. Unhone humare liye apni jaan khatre me daal di to hum unke liye itna to kar hi sakte hain na. Hum ye vrat tabhi todenge jab wo hosh me aayegi." _Said one of them supported by others._

 _Some tears escaped daya's eyes. He rubbed them swiftly and stood up. He exchanged a look with Abhijeet and ran inside the hospital. Abhijeet stayed there to handle the media._

 _Daya entered the emergency chamber where Shreya was lying with numerous life supporting equipments. Her eyes closed and body almost lifeless. The nurse tried to stop Daya but he didn't listen to her and approached Shreya._

 _He held her hand in his and looked at her face,_ "Shreya please aankhe kholo aur dekho tum shart jeet gayi ho. Dekho aaj sabki jubaan par sirf aur sirf tumhara naam hai. Har koi sirf tumhare bare me baat kar raha hai. Mujhe to koi bhaav hi nahi de raha." _He let out a painful laugh._

 _The nurse urged to Daya_ , "Sir aap please bahar jaiye, kisi ko bhi andar aana allowed nahi hai."

 _Daya simply ignored her. He kept talking to Shreya._

"Tumne khud kaha tha na ki tum safely wapas aaogi. Phir itna drama kyun kar rahi ho Shreya? Utho, aankhe kholo, baate karo mujhse. Media ko tumhare bare me jawab de dekar main thak gaya hu. Ab tum khud jao aur baate karo unse. Wo log bhookh pyas seh kar tumhare liye dua kar rahe hain. Jao bolo unhe ki tumhe kuch nahi hua hai tum theek ho. Utho Shreya please utho!" _Daya broke down gripping on Shreya's hand tightly._

"Sir, I insist, aap please bahar jaiye." _The nurse said._

 _Daya again didn't hear her. He moved his hand on shreya's head._ "Shreya, tumne apni duty to nibha li but kya mere liye koi duty nahi hai tumhari. Humari shadi ko bhale hi 8 saal ho gaye lekin ek dusre se mile to hum abhi kuch din pehle hi hain shreya. Itni jaldi kaise hath chuda kar ja rahi ho mujhse? Main tumhare dad ko kya jawab dunga? Unhone itne bharose ke sath tumhara hath mere hath me rakha tha aur main us hath ko pakad kar nahi rakh saka to wo kitne naraj ho jayenge. Tumhe nahi pata Shreya main tumse kitna pyar karta hu. Ek mauka do Shreya mujhe please, mujhe tumse kehne do ki main tumse kis had tak pyar karta hu."

"Sir please aap bahar chaliye!" _Some ward boys said dragging daya outside._

 _Shreya's hand slowly slipped out of his grip_. "Shreya ..Shreya..!" _He continued calling her name until he was taken outside the chamber._

 **Two days later**

 _Daya was sitting accompanying the people fasting for shreya. He had also not eaten anything from last two days._

 _Shreya's doctor came there along with a boy holding a juice container and disposable glasses._

"Chalo bhai, sabko juice pilao" _the doctor ordered the boy._

"Par doctor hum kuch nahi khayenge piyenge jab tak Shreya ji ko hosh nahi aa jata." _Said a woman from the group._

"Janta hu, tabhi to aap sabke liye juice lekar aaya hu, Shreya ji ko hosh aa gaya hai!" _The doctor informed with a broad smile._

"Yaay!" _The people exclaimed cheerfully._

 _Daya stood up and in no time ran towards Shreya's chamber. He reached there and found her already surrounded by Abhijeet, acp sir and other fellow officers. They looked at Daya and made a way for him._

 _Shreya looked at Daya with a weak smile. Daya stared at her from a distance._

"Aa gaya hosh tumhe? Thoda aur rula leti hum sabko, itni bhi kya jaldi thi?" _He said with a chocked throat._

 _Tears rolled out of Shreya's eyes,_ "Sorry!" _She uttered feebly_ , "Bahut mushkil tha wapas aana. but...phir...mujhe yaad aaya...ki...humari shadi ko itne saal ho gaye lekin...lekin hum abhi tak honeymoon par nahi gaye!"

 _Everyone smiled through tears including Daya. He walked towards her,_ "Kaha jana hai honeymoon pe bolo?"

 _Shreya smiled as Daya pulled her in his embrace. Shreya held him tightly and started crying._

 _Everyone guessed their need of privacy and left them alone._

 _Daya separated and started smooching her all over her face. Shreya smiled feeling his love. Daya hugged her again holding her tightly against his chest._

 **Some weeks later**

 _ **"...and the bravery award goes to Inspector Shreya!"**_

 _The auditorium echoed with loud cheers and sharp claps._

 _Shreya stood up and climbed upon the stage with a smile._

 _The commissioner moved to honor her with the trophy and medal_.

"Excuse me sir! I want to say something before receiving the trophy!" _Shreya said to the commissioner._

"Sure!" _He nodded._

 _Shreya smiled and went in front of the mike._

"I would like to thank my superiors who considered me for this award. With immense pleasure and proud I am dedicating this award to the man who taught me how to live, but he is not my father. The man who transformed me into a strong efficient cop from a timid immature girl, but he is not my trainer. The man who always stood with me sharing both my joys and sorrows, but he is not a friend. The man who loved me from the core of his heart but he is not my lover. The man who is my inspiration, my mentor, my hero." _Shreya took a brief pause and added_ , "He is my husband!"

 _Shreya looked straight at Daya sitting in the first row with mixed feelings in his eyes._

"Daya, I want to thank you for marrying me. Thank you for making me whatever I am today. Thank you for loving me! I don't have words to tell you what I feel for you. Yes I love you but still there's something more than just love. This trophy is only for you! Please come on the stage, I can't speak more!" _Shreya said and broke down emotionally._

 _Daya's face was glowing with a shine of immense proud. He gleefully moved on the stage._

 _Shreya turned to the commissioner,_ "Sir, I want my husband to give me that trophy and medal, please!"

 _The commissioner smiled and handed over the trophy to Daya. He proudly forwarded the trophy to Shreya. The auditorium once again echoed with claps and flashes of the cameras._

 _Daya kissed Shreya's forehead with his pure love and hugged her in front of all._

 _The audience was busy in admiring these two and the journalists were ceaselessly capturing them in their cameras._

 **6 Years later**

 _Daya came out of the kitchen holding a tray containing milkshakes and cookies. He arrived in the lawn and kept the tray on the table._

"Drink break ladies!"

 _He gave a call to Shreya and their 5 years old daughter who were busy playing tennis._

 _Shreya looked at him and stopped the game. She held the little girl's finger and moved towards Daya._

"Daddy, aaj maine phir se mumma ko hara diya!" _The little princess told Daya._

 _Daya lifted her up in his arms_ , "Oh congratulations miss Diya!" _He said shaking her tiny hand formally and made her sit down._

"But Daddy, mujhe pata hai mumma mujhse jaan boojhkar haar jati hai." _Diya told her father in her sweet voice._

 _Shreya exchanged glances with Daya,_ "Nahi to, main jaanboojhkar kyun harungi?

"Kyunki aap mujhse pyar karte ho mumma, aur jab hum kisi se pyar karte hain to hum usko khush dekhna chahte hain isliye hum khud jaanboojhkar haar jate hain, right daddy?" _She said looking at Daya._

"Right beta!" _Daya said patting her cheek and looked at Shreya,_ "Dekha kitni intelligent hai. Sab samajhti hai, aur ek tum ho samajh hi nahi payi ki main tumse har match kyun haar jata tha."

 _Shreya just smiled looking deep into his eyes. They remained in the eyelock till Diya interrupted._

 **o-o-o The End o-o-o**


End file.
